Toxicidad en el ring
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo es un boxeador que tiene de asistente a Midoriya Izuku a quien golpea y maltrata horriblemente. El pobre Deku a lo largo del tiempo, se ha terminado por creer las cosas malas que Katsuki le dice, por eso cuando algo pasa en su vida que los hace cambiar; ninguno de los dos podrá evitar el giro enfermizo que dará su relación. Katsudeku /AU /Relación toxica/ lemon
1. Prologo

Hola soy nueva en este fandom, pero no pude evitar quedar enamorada de esta pareja y bueno, se me ocurrió una historia luego de ver el video de una de mis canciones favoritas. Ojala les guste mucho.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

El sabor desagradable del químico limpiador, la evidente falta de aire que le apretujaba los pulmones, el escozor de sus ojos, el penetrante aroma a químico quemándole las fosas nasales, su piel del rostro arrugada y lastimada por los choques constantes bajo el agua, el ardor de cada tirón de cabello; que estaba seguro terminaría perdiendo algo de nuevo. Nada de eso se comparaba con el dolor emocional directo a su corazón y autoestima que este trato, al que debería sentirse acostumbrado, le proporcionaba. Posiblemente lo empeoraba el simple hecho de que alguien a quien admiraba, fuese el responsable de semejante atropello a su persona.

En uno de los tirones, su agresor por fin lo levanto del cabello, lo suficiente para alejarlo del frio concreto donde estaba su tembloroso cuerpo semi recostado boca abajo. Su atacante lo alzó solo lo suficiente para tener cerca el rostro contrario y una vez fue de este modo, puso sus labios peligrosamente cerca de la oreja ajena.

─ ¡Espero que con esto aprendas la lección, Deku de mierda!

Tras decir aquello, la mano ruda y fuerte que le tenía atrapado, soltó bruscamente el agarre, provocando que el chico en el piso se diera un azoton duro contra el suelo debajo de él.

No podía dejar de temblar cual conejito asustado, sin moverse un musculo de su posición. Antes de irse, el sujeto que lo estaba torturando, le dio una última mirada a su patética existencia sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, antes de tomar sus cosas e irse tranquilamente del lugar.

Estaban delante de los casilleros donde cada uno guardaba su cambio de ropa y pertenencias, dentro de los vestidores. Los cuales eran de color azul con unas líneas delgadas blancas y otras rojas, ya cerca del final.

Izuku Midoriya, estaba ahí tirado, todavía en la misma posición en la que el rubio salvaje y atractivo lo dejo. Estaba ahí, temblando delante de la cubeta de agua con cloro y otros productos, que había estado usando para limpiar el casillero del rubio. En el que, lamentablemente no notó que no limpio bien una mancha, provocando el castigo de ese día. En el que luego de derribarlo en el suelo, lo agarro del cabello para zambullirlo una y otra vez dentro del agua con cloro. Todos los días; el pequeño chico de cabello negro con las puntas verdes, pecas hermosas que espolvoreaban sus mejillas, ojos verdes enormes y profundos, delgadito y menudito; era víctima de su jefe, el atractivo y agresivo: Katsuki Bakugo.

Era un rubio cenizo con el cabello tan explosivo como el mismo temperamento de Katsuki, ojos rojos escarlatas, quien aparte de una tez ligeramente más acaramelada que la mayoría (en la cual tenia regados algunos tatuajes todos en negro), poseía una altura envidiable y un cuerpo escultural; producto del ejercicio al que se sometía, debido a sus fuertes entrenamientos. Era sin duda la fantasía de muchos y muchas. Sin embargo, por su lengua afilada y violenta actitud, rara la vez tenía parejas sentimentales y no tenía muchos amigos.

Katsuki era la admiración de Midoriya a pesar de los maltratos, porque a diferencia de él, el rubio tenía todas las oportunidades para poder llegar tan alto como el mejor boxeador de todos: Yagi Toshinori, conocido profesionalmente como "All Might".

Ese hombre definitivamente era la adoración de muchos boxeadores, porque se decía que no hubo mejor boxeador en la vida, actualmente el hombre estaba retirado y era dueño de un gimnasio donde entrenaban personas muy calificadas. Midoriya le admiraba y deseaba ser como él algún día, un grandioso boxeador. De hecho, Katsuki e Izuku, ambos estaban en los vestidores del gimnasio del grandioso "All Might" y entrenaban ahí. Bueno Bakugo era una estrella pese a ser algo novato, en eso del boxeo. Tenía un brillante futuro por delante, mientras que a Izuku lo invito a trabajar como asistente su amiga: Uraraka Ochako.

Midoriya nunca supo que terminaría trabajando para el hombre más temperamental. Uno al que sin duda alguna, admiraba con devoción. Se conocían apenas hacia un año, y pese a todas las razones que existieran para que le odiase y tuviera miedo; existían en su opinión, el doble por el cual debería admirarlo. Deseaba tanto ser como el rubio. Lamentablemente, este no lo miraba más que como una simple piedra en el camino, una terriblemente molesta que le sacaba las casillas por "inútil".

Con pesar, el pobre Izuku se levantó con mucha dificultad, todo mojado y con el cabello pegado. Sabiéndose solo (porque Katsuki lo hacía esperarlo todo el rato que entrenaba y él era siempre el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse), con calma se quitó la ropa sucia y se metió a duras penas, al chorro de agua caliente cuando esta hizo contacto con su piel herida, sintió un ligero pinchazo pero no se quitó porque parecía que el agua aparte de limpiarle, igualmente le relajaba los músculos. Ya estando solo, el peliverde se dio permiso de drenar la frustración del día de hoy, sobre todo cuando notó los nuevos hematomas en su piel. Con fuerza que no sabe de dónde sacó, golpeó la pared repetidamente, e igualmente grito, para posteriormente soltar furiosas lágrimas que corrían cual riachuelos por sus mejillas; el estúpido y tembloso chico lo había vuelto a hacer, a no hacer bien su trabajo para ganarse un castigo de un hombre al que nunca se atreve a enfrentar, ni tampoco contradecir. Al hombre al que quiere que deje de verlo como basura, pero en su corazón, Izuku Midoriya se decía a si mismo que si recibía aquel trato de una persona que admiraba era porque realmente, no había nada interesante en su persona. Porque, todos ellos tenían razón y no era más una escoria más.

**YYY**

Sabiendo cómo están las cosas ¿Qué tal si conocemos un poco a Katsuki? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 1. Un día en la vida de Katsuki Bakugo.


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola mis amados lectores espero alguien me lea y comente.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 1. Un día en la vida de Katsuki Bakugo.

*Habían pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente de la cubeta de agua. *

El pitido que le taladraba los oídos como todas las mañanas, hizo eco en su obscura y vacía habitación. El entumecimiento de su cuerpo, por haberse sobre exigido de nuevo estaba haciéndole imposible la labor de levantarse del calor cómodo que le invitaba a seguir durmiendo. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un día de descanso.

Más un gruñido a su estúpida situación fue más que suficiente, para con toda la terquedad que era capaz, salir de sus atrapantes cobijas con esa mirada escarlata llena de ira. Era de los que tenían un humor de perros al despertar.

Entonces, arrastrando sus pies, se obligó a salir de su cama para levantarse. Cabe mencionar que sentía una maldita falta a su dignidad no poder ni avanzar los escasos metros que lo separaban de la cómoda donde descansaba el reloj despertador. Esa cosa seguía sonando, taladrando sus tímpanos.

_/ No soy ningún jodido debilucho ¡Maldición!/_

Se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el mueble, golpeándose en el proceso. Para darle un golpe al aparato tal, que lo rompió.

─ Tsk, ahora debo mandar a comprar otra de estas porquerías.

Se quejó y por fin, irguiéndose se obligó entre molestias a tomar un frasco naranja unas pastillas blancas que tomo sin agua ni haber desayunado nada primero. Por fin con esto, se obligó a avanzar hasta llegar a su regadera, donde se metió bajo el chorro de agua MUY caliente sin inmutarse, para aminorar las molestias. Lo que sin duda alguna le ayudo bastante.

**YYY**

Ya luego de su ducha, y de haberse vestido con un short negro con gris bastante holgado, una playera sin manga blanca sobre la cual tenía una sudadera color vino. Puso música instrumental muy ruda para ponerse a estirar, tras terminar esto se subió a una bicicleta fija donde pedaleo como si no hubiera un mañana. Bajo de ella para por fin, ir a la cocina a prepararse un batido nutritivo con polvos, atún, huevos, espinacas y demás cosas poco agradables. Se tomó de esa cosa espesa todo lo que hizo en la licuadora, como si no sintiera el sabor. Se sentó en la silla alta del desayunador de su cocina a tomarse con calma su desagradable comida. Miró un reloj de pared circular negro con blanco que estaba arriba de donde él estaba sentado, solo para notar que ya tenía que apresurarse. Sacó un bolso negro donde la gente guarda sus cosas para ir a hacer deporte y en este; metió ropa, llaves, cartera, desodorante, toallas, etc. Con este listo, salió de su pequeño departamento para cerrarlo con llave. Se fue no corriendo, sino trotando con el peso a su espalda todo el camino.

**YYY**

Ya por fin había llegado a ese lugar que tanto representaba para él. Ese enorme edificio con imágenes de All Might en sus épocas de juventud y gloria alzando su dedo pulgar. Era de color azul marino casi todo solo que casi llegando al final de la extensión de la pared, había una rayita blanca delgada que luego, dejaba otra azul igual delgadita y terminar la pared un rojo brillante. Tenía muchos ventanales enormes.

Ese edificio que representaba su más grande sueño y actualmente, era donde por fin estaba a punto de cumplirlo. Se sintió satisfecho cuando desde dentro, alcanzó a ver una luz blanca encendida, porque todo lo demás estaba en obscuridad. Eran las 4:30 a.m. Era lógico que los demás comenzaran a llegar hasta las 6 a.m.

Se paró delante de la puerta para abrirla con una llave que tenía en su llavero en uno de los cierres de su bolso. Cuando por fin lo hizo, ahí estaba en los lockers el estúpido de su asistente. Quien tembló como el puto miedoso mierdero que era cuando lo escuchó cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

─B-buenos días B-Bakugo-san...

Aparte de lucir como un retrasado que no sabía ni hablar, le desesperaba al más alto que no pudiera dejar de temblar y de sonreírle amigablemente como si fueran amigos o algo. Katsuki era demasiado genial como para siquiera hablarle a ese simple desperdicio de oxígeno. Cuando vio, el menor ya tenía listos sus zapatos y las vendas, cintas que suele ponerle en las manos para que entrene sin lastimarse. En silencio e ignorando el saludo, el rubio cenizo estira sus manos, con los dedos extendidos. Como de costumbre el chico con complejo de gelatina, comenzó a acomodar las vendas en los brazos contrarios. El de cabello extravagante se acerca para ponerle los zapatos y fue en ese lapso de tiempo que los ojos escarlatas le taladraron con la mirada.

¡El grandioso Bakugo Katsuki no merecía menos que la jodida perfección!

Molesto el rubio, tomó del cuello de la ropa al estúpido ese. Ya teniendo su rostro tan cerca que pueden compartir el aliento, se decidió a hablarle.

─ ¿Se puede saber porque mierda no puedes hacer bien tu puñetero trabajo?

Ese tono amenazante le erizaba cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo al pobre pecoso que le observaba con sus ojos verdes llenos de pánico.

─ ¿Hi-hice ...algo mal...Bakugo-san?

Ese tipo de mierda ni siquiera servía para hablar como un adulto, por dios. Con su nula paciencia habitual, tomo de la parte de atrás del cuello de su pobre asistente, a quien lanzó con toda su fuerza contra el piso, haciéndolo dar de bruces con sus zapatos.

─ ¡Míralos bien, estúpido Deku!

Luego de aquel grito, Izuku analizó el calzado delante de él, descubriendo que no les había limpiado bien.

_/ ¡Oh dios, no por favor! ¿Por qué siempre soy tan inútil?/_

─ ¡L-lo siento! ¡Volv-veré a limpiarlos, s-se lo prometo!

─ ¡Obvio que lo harás maldito inútil! ¡Usaras tu estúpida lengua por ser un bueno para nada!

En su ira, el cenizo efectivamente, le metió la punta de los zapatos a Izuku. Obligando que este abriera la boca. Esto era casi todos los días, casi siempre el pobre Midoriya se equivocaba en algo, ganándose una reprimenda. El rubio no era consciente del coste que a la larga tendrá todo esto tanto para él, como para Izuku.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal si vemos la aparición de Kirishima? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 2. Pese a todo, un sitio cálido.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola mis amados lectores espero alguien me lea y comente.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 2. Pese a todo, un sitio cálido.

Kirishima Eijirou estaba preocupado, totalmente.

Un hombre para el que la masculinidad lo era todo. Había crecido para poder volverse tan genial como su tío, a quien admiró toda la vida. Lo único que Kirishima buscaba, era convertirse en un hombre en toda regla como él.

Por eso, pese a la renuencia de sus padres, se metió como boxeador. Dejo de martirizarse por su propio miedo y debilidad, para afrontarlo a la cara y madurar. Se sentía genial como el amateur que era. Justo por aquella razón, era que era muy capaz. Entrenaba duro y constantemente. Le era fiel a sus principios.

Cuando fue reclutado, lo reclutaron casi al mismo tiempo que a Katsuki Bakugo. Desde ese momento en adelante, Kirishima admiró al joven de cabello cenizo por su obvio talento innato. Era la definición de varonil. Tan rudo y esa apariencia intimidante, con ese espíritu de lucha que nadie podría frenar jamás. No dejándose aplastar, demostrando que no por nada sería el mejor algún día, superando a All Might.

El joven pelirrojo, se volvió un seguidor más y con el tiempo, el único amigo cercano porque era el único capaz de tolerar tan horrible personalidad. Con el tiempo, la superioridad obvia de su mejor amigo, lo volvió todavía más soberbio. Menospreciaba a todos y esos aires de grandeza. Ahora estaba preocupado, porque Bakugo se estaba convirtiendo en el tipo de persona que era capaz de herir a otros.

Kirishima, era plenamente consciente de las torturas a las que el rubio cenizo sometía a su pobre y adorable asistente ¡Parecía que le odiaba más que a otros porque sin duda alguna, era a uno de los que peor trataba! El chico era tan dulce y amable, le causaba pena al de dentadura afilada. Quien sin duda alguna, creía que había que tranquilizar a su amigo, para que dejara de comportarse de esa manera tan poco masculina.

Hoy el atractivo Kirishima entró al gimnasio, como era costumbre escuchó a Bakugo entrenar. Ese definitivamente era otro punto que tendrían que abordar tarde que temprano: ese hombre se sobre exigía. Era el último en irse y el primero en llegar. Todo el tiempo entrenando, no era normal. Ya era muy bueno, con el entrenamiento de forma responsable y saludable llegaría lejos ¿Para que sobre exigirse lastimándose en el proceso? Podría incluso, dejar el box por alguna lesión porque de verdad que se pasaba. Sin embargo, Katsuki no escuchaba a nadie. Su familia y Kirishima ya le habían advertido de aquello, pero este era más necio que otra cosa.

─ Buenos días, Kirishima-san.

Tan entretenido en sus pensamientos estaba el chico que mientras se cambiaba, no notó al pobre chico de pecas, quien para variar, tenía golpes nuevos en el rostro. Al verlo, sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Lucia deplorable, aunque conservaba su encantadora sonrisa al saludarle.

_/A veces eres un real salvaje, hermano/_

Eijirou sonrió con su linda sonrisa dejando sus algo aterradores dientes puntiagudos a la vista.

─ Hola Midoriya ¿Cómo estás?

─B-bien Kirishima-san ¿y usted?

─ Te he dicho que dejes de hablarme tan formal, somos de la misma edad.

─ ¡Usted definitivamente es mayor que yo, le debo respeto!

─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─ Yo tengo 23 años.

─Ahí está, yo tengo 26. No es tanta la diferencia. Deja de hablarme como si te llevara 40 años ¡No es masculino tratarme como si fuera un viejo!

─ ¡L-lo siento!

Tras su disculpa, el menor hizo una marcada reverencia a modo de disculpa. Lo que ciertamente volvió a herir a Kirishima, porque Bakugo era una bestia que había logrado convertir en esto al pobre chico. Ya algo incómodo, Eijirou lo alzó para que quitara esa pose lamentable.

─ Ya vamos, solo estaba jugando. Te juro que no es masculino que hagas eso. No te disculpes por todo.

Midoriya se sintió deprimido de nuevo, para él se sintió como que de nuevo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que causar lastima. Antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo, se escuchó a lo lejos un fuerte ruido, seguido de un grito enojado.

─ ¡¿Dónde mierda esta mi puta toalla, maldito Deku?!

Ante aquello, Izuku perdió el color para salir corriendo a tropezones directo a donde provenía la voz. Diciendo varios "Ya voy, Bakugo-san", dejando nuevamente a Kiri bastante preocupado. Esos dos, con esa relación rara que mantenían, podían salir heridos.

_/ Solo espero que Katsuki recapacite y comience a tratarlo como se lo merece; el chico se esfuerza más que nadie por él/_

El chico solitario suspiro de cansancio. A veces Eijirou se sentía mal, porque sentía que no se esforzaba demasiado a ayudar a otras personas, como a su mejor amigo y ese chico, para que mejoraran su relación. E igualmente se sentía menospreciado por ambos, sobre todo por el rubio quien nunca lo trataba bien (pero al menos no lo trataba tan del asco como al pobre chico peliverde), lo que Kirishima no sabía era que de hecho, su presencia hacia más llevaderos los días para Deku, porque Kiri era el único hombre tan joven que lo trataba tan bien. Mientras que para Katsuki, si bien el pelirrojo era una patada en el trasero, también era su mejor amigo y le decía cosas que no quería escuchar pero que necesitaba escuchar.

Lo que ninguno de los 3 sabia era que, Kirishima en cierto punto extrañará las épocas en las esos dos se llevaban, relativamente mal. Porque será él, quien accidentalmente propicie que la relación mute en algo más extraño y doloroso aun. Un juego con fuego que no podrán apagar.

Por el momento, aún siguen en un sitio que pese a todo, era cálido.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal si vemos un poco la interacción con otros miembros del gimnasio? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 3. Bakugo arrasa.


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola mis amados lectores espero alguien me lea y comente.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 3. Bakugo arrasa.

El aroma a sudor comenzó a notarse a partir de las 7:30 a.m. donde la mayoría ya estaban haciendo ejercicio como locos. Uraraka estaba ahí, con su playera blanca de manga corta y su short rosa, lista para dar su clase de spinning. Con su sonrisa enmarcada de mejillas sonrosadas. Cuando, en su ángulo de visión hizo aparición una cabellera verde, se emocionó y acercó para saludar al dueño. De manera efusiva como era su costumbre.

─ ¡Hola, Deku-kun!

Dijo efusiva pero cuando la cara de su amigo pecoso se giró para encararla, palideció de nuevo. _Otra vez_, el chico tenía un enorme moretón y lucia demacrado. Se le fue la alegría al piso.

─ ¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Deku-kun?

Preguntó intentando ver mejor la zona afectada del mencionado, quien apartaba la mejilla para que no pudiera detallar bien la herida. Esa actitud evasiva de nuevo, estaba pidiéndola nerviosa.

─Yo choque con una puerta y me golpee.

Así, otro accidente salido de la nada, si bien era verdad que Midoriya era torpe, se le hacia exagerado que pudiera estar golpeado de esas formas tantas veces y de manera tan constante. Suspiro cansada. Ella tenía una sospecha sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero sin pruebas o que Izuku le contara las cosas, no podía hacer nada. Volvió a fingir que no se había dado cuenta de nada, con una sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo.

─ Ya veo, eso luce feo ¿quieres que te ayude a curarte?

Eso era, lamentablemente, en lo único en lo que podía ayudarlo. Al menos por ahora, porque cuando tuviera las cosas listas pondría en su lugar a Bakugo. Antes de que este pudiera responder, llega Katsuki por la espalda de ambos. Con esa aura dominante e incomodando a la chica.

─ Deku ¿Ya tienes listo lo que te encargué?

El chico tiembla cual chihuahua, girándose sobre sus talones para encararlo.

─ Y-ya listo, aquí tiene Ba-bakugo-san.

La mirada de la castaña choca de lleno con la mirada de orbes escarlata, donde ambos se declaran la guerra de forma silenciosa.

─ ¿Qué mierda miras tanto, cara redonda?

─ Lo gordo que te ves sin tu short de siempre.

Respondió altanera, definitivamente el rubio cenizo se veía cada vez más atractivo pero ella lo odiaba demasiado, por lo que disfrutaba hacerlo enojar.

─ ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?!

─ Guau, Bakugo como siempre, rompiste tu propia marca.

Le felicita Denki, quien era uno de los entrenadores nuevos del gimnasio. Sonriendo mostrándole con el cronometro su tiempo al rubio temperamental, quien admiro que efectivamente, hoy se tardó dos segundos menos.

─ Lo sé tarado, yo siempre soy perfecto.

─ F-felicidades, B-bakugo-san

Murmuro aduras penas Izuku, pero como era su costumbre, Katsuki lo ignoró. Uraraka enfureció ante eso porque Midoriya se puso triste. Entonces, al sentir la ira de la chica, el cenizo se giró para encararla.

─ ¿Sigues aquí? Ya lárgate a trabajar.

Ella estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, cuando Deku la agarro de la cintura para impedir que le brincara. Apareció Kirishima, alertado por la situación y comenzó a jalar a su mejor amigo, para que se apresurara.

─ Vamos hermano, enséñame las mejoras que hiciste hoy.

Le dijo e Izuku le miro con agradecimiento al igual que Kaminari. No sabrían que sería de ellos sin el pelirrojo. Uraraka tenía una expresión molesta.

─ Ese hombre es desesperante.

Se quejó. Izuku se rascó la mejilla un poco antes de responder.

─ Tal vez, pero hoy de nuevo rompió sus propios records. Seguramente en el entrenamiento en el ring de hoy, no haya quien pueda aguantar contra él. Tiene mal carácter y pésima personalidad; sin embargo, es un atleta nato, podría llegar incluso tan alto como All Might.

Ochako lo observó y pese a lo horrible del trato que recibió hoy como siempre, el de verde no miraba a Katsuki con ninguna clase de odio o rencor. Lo observaba con esa adoración tan obvia, tan intensa. Esa adoración que le ponía los pelos de punta, porque odiaba que _su _Deku mirara así a Katsuki.

Suspiro derrotada, porque de nuevo, eso significaba que estaba un peso menos cerca de que Izuku le confesara que el estúpido del rubio cenizo era quien lo tenía de ese modo, para poder irlo a reportar con un superior y así, lograr que lo corrieran. Era lógico que Midoriya idolatraba al rubio, que JAMAS se atrevería a arruinar su carrera, por mucho que este le torturara. El maldito de Bakugo no había hecho nada para merecerlo, pero de todos modos se había ganado la lealtad incondicional del peliverde.

Quien miraba como entrenaba Katsuki con mucha atención.

─ Debo irme a trabajar, Deku-kun.

Eso sacó de su letargo a Midoriya.

─ ¡Ten un gran día!

Se despidió de con su mano de su amiga quien le sonrió. Ella tal vez debería invitarlo un día de estos a una cita, porque él parecía que no se daba cuenta de la atracción que ella sentía por él.

─ Oye Izuku.

Cuando alza la vista, ve a Aizawa-sensei. Uno de los mejores entrenadores del lugar y un ex luchador profesional. Mano derecha de Yagi Toshinori.

─ ¡B-buenos días!

Hizo una extrema reverencia, que incomodo algo al mayor.

─ Si, bueno mañana vendrá un posible nuevo miembro a revisar las instalaciones. Quiero que le des un tour. Tú eres el mas responsable de los asistentes.

Ante eso, el chico abrió enormes sus ojos.

─ ¿Quién ayudara a Bakugo-san?

─ No te preocupes, dejare a Mineta a cargo del chico. No morirá por no tenerte un día. Yo le diré que mañana estas libre de tu obligación de cuidarlo.

Deku se deprime un poco.

_/ Obvio no se deprimirá, soy un inútil que no hace nada bien, es lógico que no le importe que no esté mañana con él. Seguro Mineta-kun lo hará mejor ¡Por eso me esforzare en la misión especial que me ha dejado Aizawa-sensei!/_

─ Está bien, no lo defraudare.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal si conocemos a un nuevo miembro? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 4. Empezar de cero.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola mis amados lectores espero alguien me lea y comente.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 4. Empezar de cero.

Un hombre joven bastante guapo se encontraba en la soledad de su enorme departamento, en una habitación que había adecuado como un pequeño gimnasio. Eran las 6:00 a.m y llevaba entrenando en ese sitio desde las 4:00 a.m entre por la costumbre, e igualmente porque le costaba conciliar el sueño. Llevaba meses sin poder descansar.

El sudor que exudaba en lugar de calentarlo, le recorría la espalda haciendo un camino húmedo y frio. Le causaba escalofríos horribles. Estaba más que acostumbrado a las frías mañanas, pero desde la partida de _ella _su rutina acostumbrada le parecía casi imposible. Le robaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ahí en ese frio y solitario lugar, era consciente de la magnitud de aquello de lo que perdió y por lo cual estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Cuando vio una fotografía de ellos juntos, delante de la cual atoró en el marco una liga de cabello que al parecer, ella dejó olvidada el día de su partida; Sintió esa horrenda opresión en su pecho, aquella que pareciera no querer dejarlo vivir en paz desde hace 3 meses. Estúpidamente, sintió la necesidad de torturarse de más en ese entrenamiento, en un método desesperado de auto castigo. Tal vez, si se hubiera podido decidir, ella estaría ahí con él. Inundando su solitaria vida con esos matices ligeros de colores que solo ella podía crear.

Por ser digno de estar a su lado, por poder plantársele enfrente con la cabeza en alto y para que ella reconsidere su decisión de tenerlo fuera de su vida, era que cometería ese acto que sería catalogado como traición, sin embargo, eso ha dejado de importarle un comino en este punto.

Dispuesto a iniciar de cero, para poder recuperar a la persona que más ha amado en la vida, sale con decisión de su departamento. En este punto, era consciente de que no habría marcha atrás.

**YYY**

Izuku estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Su horario de sueño era poco, pero se había acostumbrado a una rutina extenuante, por lo que, ese día se despertó antes de las 4:00 a.m. Sin un despertador, le costaría bastante volver a dormir pese a que no sería necesario llegar a ese lugar hasta las 8:00 a.m. Se levantó para tomar una ducha larga y prepararse un desayuno, todo de manera tranquila. Había pasado un año desde la última vez que desayunó con calma y sin presiones. Era tan extraño que no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Estaba tan a gusto de poder tener tiempo de poder ver un poco de su noticiero favorito antes de tener que salir. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio en la comodidad de su sala, y no en su celular en la repetición de internet. Estaba envuelto en mantas, comiendo su desayuno y tomando un café. Cuando termino de comer, le dio tiempo de limpiar su departamento y dejar listos los trastes. Salió de casa a sabiendas de que llegaría con diez minutos de anticipación de la hora acordada si salía ahora.

Era tan refrescante tener algo de tiempo para sus propias necesidades, hacia tanto no disfrutaba de una mañana así. Aunque no lo demostrara, una parte de él se sintió un poco mal, porque no debería de sentirse aliviado por no trabajar para su jefe rubio, quien era a todas luces, el mejor y era un honor. Aun así, esa sensación no pudo abandonarlo.

**YYY**

Sentado enfrente de la puerta del gimnasio, estaba Midoriya, esperando a la persona a la que se supone le daría un tour, estaba viendo hacia la nada, realmente sin estar atento. En eso, una presencia se puso a su lado, era obvio que era observado, por lo que giro su cabeza, viendo a un hombre más bajo que Bakugo pero no menos atractivo.

─ ¿Eres Midoriya Izuku?

Tenía el cabello dividido en rojo y blanco, Un ojo de un color azul y otro obscuro, con un rostro serio, formal al igual que sus facciones. Tenía la piel pálida y era musculoso. Su gesto era indescifrable. El de cabello verde sabía perfectamente quien era ese hombre, lo había visto ganarle al rubio cenizo en un par de ocasiones.

El pecoso se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

─ M-mucho gusto, soy efectivamente Midoriya Izuku y estoy aquí para darle el recorrido por las instalaciones.

El otro hizo un gesto amable y educado, pero sin llegar a ser extremo como el pecoso.

─ Mucho gusto, supongo que ya lo sabes pero te lo diré de todos modos. Soy Todoroki Shoto.

─ Ya tenía el gusto de conocerlo ¡Usted es un gran boxeador! ¡Hijo de la leyenda viviente: Endearvor!

Eso logró incomodar a Shoto quien frunció ligeramente el ceño. Casi de manera imperceptible.

─ ¡L-lo siento! Hemos perdido el tiempo hablando, no se preocupe. Vayamos por nuestro recorrido.

Izuku se había dado cuenta de la situación y el incómodo silencio, por lo que decidió aligerar cambiando de tema y sonriendo. Si bien pareció funcionar, no logró hacer que su acompañante hablase. Había una diferencia magistral entre las reacciones de este hombre y las de Katsuki. Donde uno era explosivo, el otro era frio. Sabia lidiar con la personalidad de Bakugo, pese a los golpes, sabía sobrellevarlo; estaba acostumbrado. Este frio cubo de hielo al que no podía ni leer o interpretar, le ponía sinceramente muy tenso. No sabía que esperar.

_/Supongo que será un largo día/_

**YYY**

Todoroki miraba a todos lados, el lugar definitivamente era mucho mejor que el gimnasio de su padre. Con mejores instalaciones, personal mejor calificado y con gente relativamente más agradable. Como All Might le dijo, si se decidía a abandonar el lugar privilegiado con su padre, aquí llegaría a iniciar desde cero. En lo más bajo, ganándose un lugar a base de esfuerzo duro.

Miro al pecoso delante de él, quien no paraba de hablar efusivamente dando detalles de todo y pensó que sería genial pedir, como favor personal que este chico trabajase para él.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal pasó su día Bakugo sin Izuku? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 5. Un día sin Deku


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola mis amados lectores estoy malita y cansada.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 5. Un día sin Deku

El rubio cenizo se levantó a la hora usual, completamente cansado. Como cada mañana, hizo su rutina: bañarse, desayunar su batido y hacer ejercicio antes de salir. Se llevó sus cosas y como es su costumbre, se fue trotando. Solo que cuando llegó, no había luces en el gimnasio. Ni una sola. Aquello le extrañó, al grado que se metió más lentamente para verificar que no estaba en un error. Buscó por todos lados, y el lugar estaba totalmente solo. Vacío.

─ ¡Oe, Deku...!

Antes de que pudiera seguir gritando, se recordó a él mismo que ese día, Izuku estaría dándole un tour a un visitante nuevo y por ende, no estaría a sus servicios. Le encargaron sus asuntos con Mineta. Al principio le dio igual quien fuera su maldito asistente, pero ahora que no había nadie para ayudarlo con sus cosas tan temprano, no pudo evitar gruñir en frustración. Obvio Mineta como era de esperarse, no estaba ahí porque el contrato decía que debían llegar a las 7 a.m. a trabajar, por lo que ese malnacido no iría antes, pese a que le dijo expresamente "Te veo a las 5, ni un minuto más tarde".

Técnicamente no estaba incumpliendo con su contrato, porque el chico llegaría en su horario habitual y de hecho, que Bakugo les pidiera que llegasen antes, era totalmente un abuso de poder. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que Deku le obedeciera sin rechistar y que tuviera una disponibilidad de horario tan abierta para él. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse, por lo que decidió sacar su coraje con un buen entrenamiento. Se preparó a él mismo para todo, lo que solo incrementaba su creciente ira, pero realmente iba a desquitarse con la pera de boxeo en esta ocasión.

**YYY**

A las 7 a.m. por fin llegó Mineta, con una sonrisa tranquila se acercó a Katsuki.

─Buenos días, Bakugo.

Lo saludo amablemente pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de la ira apabullante de ese hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no se hicieran como a él le gustaban. Cuando el bajito hombre vio la mirada asesina roja del rubio, quiso huir, pero este lo atrapó contra los lockers.

─ ¡¿Por qué mierda osaste desobedecerme?!

Se acercó demasiado, con la intención de ser intimidante, y pese a que el tipo atrapado tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y temblaba, Mineta se tapó la cara con ambas manos intentado cubrirse de los inminentes golpes.

─ Mi horario laboral inicia hasta las 7...

Susurró en queja el de cabello negro con morado, lo que lógicamente llegó a los oídos de su enfurecido captor, quien lo azoto repetidas veces contra los lockers.

─ ¡Eso me importa una mierda! ¡Si yo digo a una puta hora, tú solo me obedeces! ¡¿Me entendiste, escoria?! ¡Debería de enseñarte a no desobedecerme!

El rubio cenizo no estaba conforme con la situación por lo que iba a golpear a Mineta pero el chillido que emitió este en su desesperación lo detuvo.

─ ¡Yo no soy como Midoriya! ¡Si me golpeas, te reportare con Aizawa!

A Katsuki le importaban una mierda las reglas, se las pasaba por los huevos aunque el pelinegro fue muy claro: si Bakugo recibía quejas por golpear o abusar de su poder de con sus compañeros de trabajo, no volvería a trabajar ahí.

Los ojos escarlatas se clavaron el tipo que seguía temblando sin embargo, con total odio, lo soltó. Una parte de Bakugo extrañaba el poder golpear a alguien y que este solo chillara de dolor pero sin quejarse o poner resistencia. Incluso en el medio de los golpees, solía ser el de cabellera verde quien se disculpaba. De mala gana, Katsuki aventó al insolente ese por atreverse a responderle.

Luego de eso, lo mandó a trabajar pero el mocoso parecía un inútil incluso peor que Deku. No hacia bien los masajes, no le preparaba las cosas, se tardaba encontrando su toalla, los vendajes los dejó totalmente mal hechos. Pareciera como si hacer su trabajo le diera igual, mientras que si bien Izuku cometía errores, se esforzaba al máximo en lo que hacía. Era dedicado, leal, responsable, trabajador, y complacía en sus exigencias a Bakugo. Quien cada que el tarado del reemplazo del arbusto andante, hacia una estupidez, terminaba golpeando algo con su puño. Casi siempre, era la pared. Vaya que ese día terminaría lastimado por tantos golpes.

A lo lejos fue capaz de escuchar los incontenibles parloteos de su asistente, quien se escuchaba animado y feliz. Relajado, sin presiones y bastante a gusto. La persona con la que debía de estar conversando seguramente era alguien accesible que le daba la confianza para que el pecoso se sintiera tan a gusto. Katsuki no despegó su vista del costal que estaba golpeando, pero definitivamente, mientras más escuchaba, mas furia crecía en su interior ¡él pasando un día de mierda mientras que ese inútil parecía estarse divirtiendo! Ese maldito infeliz siempre decía que trabajar con Katsuki era de lo mejor y que era un honor para él, pero en todo ese tiempo juntos nunca, NUNCA lo había escuchado así de contento.

_/ Te juro malnacido que mañana te golpeare solo por haber disfrutado el no haber trabajado conmigo hoy/_

**YYY**

¿Qué pasó con Todoroki y Midoriya? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 6. Un poco de verdad


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola mis amados lectores estoy aburrida.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 6. Un poco de verdad

Izuku llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirse tan a gusto. Todoroki-san era bastante amable, pese a su fría personalidad, era un deleite convivir con él. Pese a lo bien que debería de sentirse de que logró congeniar con alguien tan genial, una espinita de culpa lo hacía reprocharse mentalmente por estar disfrutando de un día sin el rubio cenizo que tenía por jefe directo, e igualmente estaba en el fondo de su ser, decepcionado de ver que a Bakugo le iba bien con su reemplazo como asistente.

Una pequeña parte de él, quería sentir que era indispensable en la vida de Katsuki, porque su parte egoísta quería tener la sensación de que al menos, todo lo que hacía por este servía de algo o valía la pena, si al menos el rubio reconocía su trabajo o lo necesitaba de alguna manera sin embargo, esa desesperanzadora escena del de ojos carmín como si nada, fue un golpe directo y certero a su frágil auto estima.

─ ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó en ese tono tranquilo la voz masculina detrás de él, que logró sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. El de cabellera verde solo asintió efusivamente y sonrió aunque de manera un poco forzada.

─ S-si no se preocupe, Todoroki-san.

Aunque el heterocromático no se tragó aquella excusa barata ni la sonrisa falsa, porque ya había visto sonreír al chico de forma real y era bastante diferente al gesto forzado que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

─ ¿Sabes? No tienes que forzarte conmigo a aparentar que estas bien, no te juzgaré porque todos pasamos por momentos duros donde dejamos al descubierto nuestra debilidad.

Eso sin lugar a dudas, era un trato totalmente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, por lo que aparte de en shock, el más bajito estaba totalmente conmovido por aquellas palabras, sin poder evitarlo, sin planearlo, o sin permitirlo si quiera; sus ojos comenzaron a arder al punto de que fue imposible retener el inminente llanto que salió de su ser como lluvia torrencial aunado a unos sollozos quebrados, demostrando el dolor que solo se permitía sacar en la soledad de las duchas o incluso de hogar, aquello que ha soportado por un año y que ha sufrido en silencio. Shoto solo se limitó a recargar su mano sobre el hombro del más bajito, en señal de silencioso apoyo.

YYY

─ ¡Realmente lo siento, le he causado muchos problemas!

Se disculpó el pecoso con una pronunciada reverencia, el pobre estaba totalmente avergonzado ¡Y como no estarlo! Había hecho semejante ridículo delante de una persona tan importante, en una misión que Aizawa le había encomendado a él, por creerlo capaz. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, porque de nuevo, demostraba que como el mismo Bakugo no dejaba de repetirle: era un bueno para nada.

─No tienes nada de que disculparte, deja de hacerlo por favor.

Pese a la petición, el chico no dejo su posición inclinada ni un poco.

─ ¡Pero...!

Sin embargo, el más alto lo fue a levantar ligeramente para que dejara de estar ahí, en esa lamentable posición.

─Ya te dije que no hace falta.

Reiteró de nuevo Todoroki, con más firmeza pero sin llegar a ser grosero o brusco.

─ Muchas gracias, Todoroki-san.

─Pierde el cuidado, Midoriya.

─Bueno si hay algo que necesite ¡No dude en pedírmelo!

Entonces Shoto lo observó fijamente, esta era su oportunidad para tocar el tema que quería abordar.

─Realmente hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

─ Está bien, yo procurare ayudarlo en todo lo que este en mis manos.

─ ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

─ Puede confiar en mi Todoroki-san, no lo decepcionaré.

El chico tenía esa expresión decidida en rostro, que expresaba que se esforzaría y daría lo mejor de él mismo, realmente era interesante. Shoto tenía el presentimiento de que podía confiar en él.

─De acuerdo. Veras, este tour lo hice porque All Might consideró que sería bueno que conociera las instalaciones; para ver si termino de decidirme y me cambio. Dejar de trabajar donde mi padre y venir para acá.

Eso dejó perplejo al de pecas, quien abrió sus enormes esmeraldas tan grandes son.

─ ¿En serio dejara de boxear para su padre?

─ Empezaré de cero aquí, ascenderé gradualmente; como todos los demás. Nada de favoritismo.

Eso sonaba todavía más irreal ¿El hijo de una leyenda, quien ya tenía un camino bastante recorrido en el mundo del box, cambiando al punto de iniciar de cero?

─Sé que suena estúpido, pero tengo mis motivos. Yo debo dejar de depender de mi padre, para probar que soy digno y recuperar algo que perdí.

Eso sonó tan decidido que Izuku no pudo evitar admirar la determinación del boxeador delante de él ¡Era admirable que no quisiera depender de la fama de su padre para labrarse su propio camino!

─No se preocupe Todoroki-san, yo definitivamente lo apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

─De eso precisamente quería hablarte.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Todoroki-san?

─ Me dijeron que ellos me brindaran un equipo, como a todos los novatos. Pero que si quería algo para sentirme más cómodo, se los pidiera. Entonces quiero ver si tú estarías de acuerdo, en que pida que seas mi asistente de planta.

Luego de semejante bomba, Midoriya ya no sabía ni como hablar. Solo se quedó estupefacto, como sin podérselo creer, lo que Shoto notó así que decidió agregar algo.

─ Entonces ¿Qué opinas, Midoriya? ¿Quieres trabajar para mí?

**YYY**

¿Qué dirá Midoriya? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 7. Dura elección


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola mis amados lectores estoy ansiosaaaa. Este capítulo me quedara cortito, tengo algo de prisa, lo siento.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 7. Dura elección

Por la mente del pecoso, se pasaron todas las escenas de su vida al lado del rubio cenizo. Todas las vivencias que había pasado a lo largo de ese año de trabajo duro junto a alguien que admiraba más que nadie, donde se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cumplir a cabalidad las ordenes y sus caprichos. En su memoria aparecieron todos y cada uno de los golpes que recibía prácticamente a diario, la sobre explotación laboral por entrar antes de su hora establecida y salir después de todos. Las ofensas por ser inútil y la nula valoración a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Esos ojos escarlatas duros que lo ponían nervioso y destilaban indiferencia las escasas ocasiones en las que sus miradas hacían contacto. Esa admiración enfermiza cuando lo veía ser el mejor, humillando a más de uno. Siendo inalcanzable por sus grandes habilidades y talento natural, esa seguridad y superioridad abrazadora que destilaba con su poderosa y ardiente presencia.

Izuku Midoriya se sentía terriblemente mejor, como que todo lo que sufría valía la pena, cuando veía al rubio ceniza en medio de un ring, arrasando como siempre. Destacando y llegando cada más lejos, en la meta que tenía de superar el legado de tamaña magnitud como lo era el de All Might. Esa fuerte espalda, progresando era algo que disfrutaba de ver, quería quedarse a ser parte del proceso, para poder verlo llegar a la cima. Porque lo admiraba demasiado, que se sentía honrado de poder tener asientos preferenciales tales como ser el asistente del que en un futuro cercano, sería una estrella y una leyenda del box. Quería estar ahí para verlo lograr sus metas.

Sin embargo, Midoriya sentía que siendo tan inútil, y con el día tan normal que tuvo Bakugo aun sin él para ayudarlo, tal vez Katsuki se merecía un mejor asistente; uno que cumpliera las expectativas de alguien tan genial como lo era el explosivo muchacho. Uno que fuese digno de estar ahí, detrás de Katsuki; acompañándolo en el duro camino que este tenía por delante, en esos asientos preferenciales que Izuku tanto apreciaba, a pesar de todo. Tal vez, era el momento de dejar de ser egoísta y de una vez por todas, dejar a Katsuki a cargo de unas manos más capaces.

Todoroki-san admitió que lo quería a su lado, en el duro camino que este tenía por adelante, en el que sería un camino nuevo, para ser digno y recuperar algo que perdió. Para Midoriya era la primera vez, que alguien admitía que lo quería a su lado, para ser partícipe del largo camino que tenía que recorrer.

Antes de percatarse, estaba llorando de nuevo. Por la pérdida de aquello que valoró durante ese año de esfuerzo, por la nueva oportunidad, por sentirse valorado a nivel profesional desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. El heterocromático lo observó llorar, en silencio. Quería dejarlo respirar con tranquilidad.

─ Acepto.

Con una voz temblorosa y quebrada, Izuku Midoriya tomo su resolución. Dejándole a Todoroki, clara su decisión. Quien se quedó pasmado, porque como lo estaba ignorando a propósito no comprendió bien de que iba la cosa. Sin mencionar que el tono de voz lloroso y bajo qué uso el peliverde no ayudó mucho a Shoto.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

─ Que aceptó su propuesta de trabajo, Todoroki-san.

Ante esto, Izuku siguió llorando porque a pesar de sentirse libre, una parte de él, no estaba muy conforme con esa extraña libertad; de todos modos, se auto convenció de que era lo mejor. Todoroki sonrió con calidez, porque de verdad, quería tener un amigo apoyándolo en el largo camino que se le venía por delante.

Este sería el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

YYY

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían, era que todo lo había escuchado cierto pelirrojo de dientes afilados. Quien decidió esconderse cuando alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación. Sin dejar de espiarlos, oyó cuando ambos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para después de aclarar unas cosas y terminar el tour, irían a hablar con Aizawa para que este los acomodara de forma oficial, como compañeros de trabajo.

El pobre Kirishima no sabía qué hacer, por una parte entendía al pobre de Midoriya, que quisiese estar lejos de Bakugo por todo lo que este tonto le hacía, la manera brutal en que lo trataba era poco masculino y cruel en exceso. Sin embargo, Katsuki era su mejor amigo y el idiota no lo admitiría pero el mejor asistente que llegó a tener había sido el pecoso. No por nada lo había aguantado un año; tal vez el peliverde no lo sabía, pero Katsuki mandaba al demonio a sus asistentes todo el tiempo, nunca le duraban más de un par de meses. Para todos fue sorpresa, cuando Izuku logró llegar al año.

_*Katsubro no sabe nada, debo decirle y ya que él decida que hacer_*

Con esto, el pelirrojo salió corriendo, quería llegar antes de que ese par con Aizawa.

**YYY**

¿Qué dirá Katsuki? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 8. Inútil Deku


	9. Capitulo 8

Hola mis amados lectores estoy ansiosaaaa.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 8. Inútil Deku

El rubio cenizo estaba entrenando, el sudor que le recorría por el cuerpo, aunado al calor y la tensión de sus músculos era un espectáculo digno de ver. Muchas y muchos se babeaban al joven cuando este hacia sus ejercicios, con una camiseta de tirantes o con su torso desnudo. Con esa mirada rojiza concentrada en lo que hacía, con una mirada llena de determinación. Era atrayente e hipnotizante verlo entrenar.

Si bien Katsuki estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, incluso él podía sentir la ausencia de su más "grande fan" que siempre lo observaba detenidamente, no solamente analizando a profundidad sus movimientos, sino también derrochando admiración. Esa cabellera rizada verde con un conjunto de pecas, ojos enormes y esmeraldas, estaban ahí. Viéndolo avanzar con una sonrisa tímida, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Hoy no.

No podía sentir aquella presencia que tan cotidiana era en su vida. No tenerla de cierto modo lo ponía de mal humor y sin razón alguna, se sentía nervioso e intranquilo. No quería distraerse pero tenía el estúpido impulso de girarse para encontrarse con aquella presencia, aunque era consiente que ese día no estaría. Llevaba un año con esa figura detrás de él, mirándolo con esos ojitos brillantes rebosantes de admiración; Deku nunca le decía nada pero siempre estaba orgulloso de él.

De verdad que entre el incompetente que le dieron como reemplazo, y la ausencia de su asistente, el día de Bakugo no pintaba ir muy bien. No estaba de buen humor. Haría mierda el saco de boxeo hoy.

─ ¡Katsubro!

Gritó una voz muy reconocida de cierto pelirrojo odioso pero no estaba de humor para fingir que le tenía paciencia, entonces solo gruñó en advertencia mientras seguía golpeando fuertemente el saco.

─ ¡Es muy importante, no me ignores hermano!

Pese a la insistencia, Kirishima no recibió una respuesta.

─ ¡Vamos, Bakugo no me hagas esto!

Se adelantó para estar en el ángulo visual del rubio quien apretó los dientes. Si bien Bakugo disminuyó el ritmo de los golpes, no dejó de golpear.

─ No me estés jodiendo.

─ ¡Es importante!

─ No estoy de humor para tus mierdas.

─ ¡Esto te interesa más a ti que a mí, te lo aseguro!

─ Lo dudo bastante.

─ Joder, bro por favor escúchame maldición.

─ Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Kirishima volteo a ver a su alrededor, y tenía muchos espectadores cerca.

─ Esto es delicado. Quiero hablarlo en privado.

Eso lo dijo bajando el tono de voz y ante su insoportable renuencia, el rubio aventó el saco de box de un golpe, se notaba molesto pero Mineta se acercó a darle su toalla, y Katsuki se la arrancó de las manos. Comenzó a secarse mientras Kirishima lo guiaba a un sitio más apartado y lejos de los curiosos. Cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo, Katsuki igual lo hizo pero seguía en su trabajo de secar su sudor, por lo que no le puso mucha atención a su acompañante.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era tan importante como para que me sacaras de mi entrenamiento?

─ ¿Recuerdas que Midoriya estaría con un visitante hoy, dándole un tour?

─ Aja ¿y que con eso?

─El tipo al que le está dando el tour es Todoroki.

Eso logró que el rubio se detuviera en su labor de secarse pero sin perder su postura desinteresada.

─ ¿El bastardo de las mitades?

Conocía al tipo, porque era definitivamente un rival poderoso.

─ El mismo.

─ ¿A qué putas vino?

─Según lo que escuche, dejara de trabajar para su padre y vendrá aquí.

Con esto finalmente Bakugo se dignó a mirarlo.

─ ¿Estas mintiéndome?

─Te lo juro bro, iniciara pronto. Creo que incluso mañana mismo.

─ ¿Por qué mierda dejaría de trabajar para su padre? Ahí tiene el futuro asegurado y muchos beneficios.

─ No lo sé pero dijo algo de labrarse su futuro con su propio esfuerzo.

─ Vaya quien diría que aparte de todo, es un idiota cursi, bueno ¿Y para esto me sacaste de mi practica? Solo debo impedir que el maldito intente sobrepasarme y ya está. No es tan grave.

─ Hay otra cosa hermano.

Eso lo dijo un tanto incomodo el pelirrojo.

─ Escúpelo ya, pelo de mierda.

─Escuche que Aizawa le dijo a Todoroki, que le daría algo para que se sintiera cómodo y a él le agradó Midoriya; entonces va a pedirle que lo asignen como su asistente.

Si bien eso dejó en shock a Bakugo y con un mal sabor de boca, al igual que con una sensación de posesividad que no sabía de donde salió; aun así se encogió de hombros.

─ Deku nunca aceptaría entonces...

─ Esa es la cuestión hermano, Midoriya ya aceptó.

Luego de aquello el de ojos escarlatas los abrió, demostrando su estupefacción.

─ ¿Qué dices?

Kiri se sintió mal por notar a su amigo tan malogrado. Sabía que la noticia no iba a agradarle.

─ Escuche cuando Todoroki se le propuso, luego de un silencio y de que Midoriya se pusiera a llorar, aceptó.

Antes de que Kirishima siguiera hablando, vio cómo su amigo se alejaba para darle un golpe fuerte a un mueble cercano, el que rechino horrible por la fuerza ejercida, mientras que en los vendajes de Katsuki, se alcanzaba a ver sangre. No gritó, parecía ido más que otra cosa. El golpe parecía más una manera de confirmar que no estaba dormido o algo parecido. Eijirou vio a su amigo con preocupación.

─ Aun no es tarde. Escucha hermano, todavía puedes detener a Midoriya; ellos irían a terminar el tour, luego con Aizawa ¡Aun tienes tiempo! Ve a buscarlos, habla con Midoriya, pídele que se quede a tu lado. El chico te idolatra, solo quiere sentir que es vital en tu vida y tú siempre lo estas tratando de la mierda, prométele que ya no lo golpearas y admítele que es el mejor asistente que has tenido en la vida. Con eso...

─ No haré una mierda.

Dijo ya más tranquilo mientras se volvía a acomodar sus vendajes, con ese desinterés que desesperaba a su mejor amigo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Lo que oíste, si Deku quiere dejar de trabajar para mí, me importa una mierda. Hay más asistentes, no dependo de un maldito inútil.

─ No me vengas con esas cosas, Bakugo...

─ ¡Deja de insistirme, joder!

Se acercó para que su amenaza sonara seria y ahí, el pelirrojo percibió la frustración de su mejor amigo, quien no admitiría jamás que de hecho, estaba furioso y decaído. Jamás se imaginó que pese a todo, Izuku aceptaría dejarlo. Eso le tenía el orgullo por los suelos, por eso no quería "caer más bajo" rogándole. Si ese traidor quería mandar todo al caño, le importaba una mierda.

Katsuki salió de ahí, confundido y herido; a desquitarse con el equipo hasta caer rendido. Dejando a Kirishima más preocupado que nunca.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara en el primer día oficial de Todoroki? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 9. No cuadra.


	10. Capitulo 9

Hola mis amados lectores estoy ansiosaaaa.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 9. No cuadra

Todoroki Shoto llegó puntual a su nuevo lugar de trabajo, luego de que el día anterior, tanto Izuku como él mismo Todoroki fueran a hablar con Aizawa, este se sorprendió cuando el de rizos verdes pidió aquello. Le preguntó más de una vez si estaba seguro, a lo que este con una sonrisa un tanto decaída insistió en que sí. Aquello fue un shock para Aizawa quien estaba bastante consternado. Era consciente de que Bakugo era difícil de aguantar (no sabía que el chico era golpeado, sino ya hubiera despedido al rubio) pero de todas maneras, aquello seguía siendo irreal. Midoriya admiraba a Katsuki demasiado, adoraba verlo entrenar y más aún, ser su apoyo durante sus peleas. Fue demasiado para el pobre hombre de cabellera negra, pero si eso era lo que tanto Todoroki como Midoriya querían, entonces para él estaba bien.

Dudaba que Katsuki dijera algo al respecto, aunque no creía que se lo tomara a bien. El cenizo era muy exigente en cuanto a sus asistentes y ninguno le duraba más de unos cuantos meses. Fue sorprendente cuando con el pecoso duró un año. Sin embargo, al parecer el leal Izuku había encontrado alguien más a quien admirar, cuidar y apoyar en su camino. Lo que no cuadraba con la imagen que todos tenían de él, pero cuando Aizawa le preguntó a solas a Izuku si había otro motivo detrás de aquello, y el chico lo negó fervientemente; si bien el hombre de ojeras no le creyó tampoco lo hostigaría. Por eso se limitó a hacer lo que le pidieron y ya.

Por eso, mientras Todoroki entraba acompañado de su nuevo asistente, quien se notaba bastante nervioso; Aizawa decidió que tendría que hablar con Bakugo, para aclararle que tendría que tener un nuevo asistente y ya. Quien llevaba horas haciendo el ejercicio que hacía a diario como calentamiento, antes de su entrenamiento habitual.

El hombre de cabello negro avanzó hacia el tumulto de gente en los vestidores y se puso en la parte donde no había sillas y todos podían verlo. A su lado se puso el heterocromático y al lado de este, el rizado Izuku. El primero lucia inexpresivo, el segundo no dejaba de temblar.

─Póngame atención, a partir de ahora, él es Todoroki Shoto y trabajara con nosotros.

Aizawa señaló al heterocromático quien se inclinó educadamente.

─ Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes.

En eso, todos se quedaron con los ojos enormemente abiertos y los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, el hombre era reconocido y sabían perfectamente quien era. El de cabello negro (que lo tenía amarrado en una coleta) coloco su mano en el la parte de atrás de su cuello y frunció el ceño.

─ Ya cállense, él iniciara desde cero. Sin favoritismo. Sus motivos tendrá y no son de su incumbencia. Ahora, su nuevo asistente será Midoriya...

Tras esto, todos se quedaron en shock, varios gritos de ¡¿Qué?! Se escucharon al unísono y las miradas tanto expectantes como inquisidoras se posaron en el pecoso, quien al sentirse tan expuesto, intento cubrirse detrás de su nuevo jefe inmediato. Quien parecía inmune a aquello.

─ ...Bakugo ven a mi oficina. Es todo, continúen en lo suyo.

Fue lo que terminó de decir Aizawa, para salir de ahí, siendo seguido por Katsuki, quien llevaba su expresión de indiferencia habitual; pero para Kirishima quien lo conocía tan bien, esa expresión llevaba una casi imperceptible mueca de enfado. El cenizo estaba poniendo todo de sí, para evitar asesinar a Todoroki y Midoriya.

**YYY**

─ ¿Qué carajos quieres?

Fue la pregunta grosera de Bakugo, una vez estuvo sentado en la silla delante de donde estaba sentado Aizawa, en el escritorio de este. La oficina del mayor era demasiado simple, sin cuadros ni cosas decorando nada. Solo tenía en sus muebles, cajas y carpetas de archivos. Su pared era blanca y su escritorio era el mismo café que ya estaba en la oficina para empezar. También lo era la silla negra de cuero mullida en donde estaba sentado. All Might tenía muchas cosas en su oficina y algunos ejecutivos de otros lados también las decoraban, pero Aizawa la mantenía tal cual se la entregaron.

─ Bien, iré directo al grano tienes alguna idea de ¿por qué Midoriya ya no quiere trabajar para ti?

El rubio se hundió en su asiento, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Sin abandonar su típica expresión de entre molestia e indiferencia.

─ ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

Aizawa puso ambos codos en el escritorio y junto los dedos de ambas manos, pero solo haciendo que se tocaran de la yema de los dedos. Detrás del punto central de la unión de estos, recargo su nariz.

─ No lo sé, tal vez porque trabajaba para ti.

─Tsk. Como si me importara una mierda ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Deku?

─ Ya le pregunte.

─ ¿Y qué te dijo?

─ Nada, solo que quiere apoyar a Todoroki en su largo camino por delante o algo así.

Si bien Katsuki no lo admitiría, aquella respuesta le dolió. Le supo a traición, porque Izuku ya le había prometido a ÉL lo mismo.

_/Maldito Deku mentiroso, traidor malnacido/_

─ ¿Ves? Ahí está tu maldita respuesta, ahora ya quiero largarme. No tengo tiempo para estas mierdas.

Ante esa actitud tan hostil, el mayor solo suspiro resignado.

─ Ya vete.

El rubio cenizo salió de ahí, casi corriendo y azotando la puerta; nadie decía nada pero había algo que todos ellos escondían. Aizawa lo sabía.

_/Tal vez debería mantenerlos vigilados/_

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara con Izuku luego de semejante bomba? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 10. Primer día


	11. Capitulo 10

Hola mis amados lectores esto uuuuy dios ta bueno.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 10. Primer día

Cuando Izuku a travesó esas puertas en la mañana al llegar, acompañado de su nuevo jefe inmediato, se sintió como el primer día que estuvo ahí, hace poco más de un año. Era demasiado para él. Cada paso que daban, el de cabello verde podía escuchar los susurros de la gente penetrantes en sus tímpanos, las miradas taladrándole la cabeza; totalmente era algo horrible. No podía dejar de temblar, estaba sudando pero era de ese sudor frio que causaba escalofríos, las palpitaciones de su corazón iban a matarlo y su respiración era errática. Estaba aterrado de todo, sino se controlaba lo más probable era que tuviera un ataque, pero parecía que tenía todo en su contra. El día se le haría infinitamente largo.

Le sorprendía como Todoroki-san parecía inmune ante todo a su alrededor, como si no le afectase, lo que de verdad era algo parecido a lo que haría Bakugo-san solo que este último acallaría las habladurías con una mirada amenazante, que dejaría intimidadas a las personas lo suficiente para que lo dejasen en paz. Ahora, la mirada que más miedo la daba a Midoriya ver ahora, era la del rubio cenizo. Dudaba que le reclamara algo, o siquiera le importara pero a Katsuki le molestaba que la gente le prometiera cosas y luego no cumplírselas, igualmente para él era una molestia tener que lidiar el estar sin asistente. Lo que indicaba que realmente el pecoso tendría un día duro en el trabajo. Sin embargo, fue un golpe bajo cuando no notó nada extraño en su ex jefe, quien parecía totalmente indiferente ante la bomba. Fue de los pocos que no cambio su expresión y solo parecía molesto por ser interrumpido.

Izuku ya lo sabía, ya sabía que no era esencial en su vida; pero una cosa era saberlo y otra confirmarlo. Esa expresión de neutralidad del rubio cenizo le hizo una herida más profunda que incluso todos los golpes físicos que había recibido a lo largo de ese año de trabajo duro. Fue una fatalidad que le llegó al corazón. Incluso el bullicio, la gente a su alrededor y el terror que sentía; desapareció. Ahora un pesar en su pecho se instaló fuerte, junto con el escozor en sus ojos, amenazando con dejarlo expuesto delante de todos, llorando.

_/ No hagas un drama ahora, contrólate Izuku/_

Con esto, se dio unas bofetadas en sus mejillas, para intentar calmarse. Era observado atentamente por Shoto, quien no se perdió nada de aquello.

─ Midoriya ¿estás bien?

Preguntó el de cabello bicolor, poniendo una mano sutilmente en la espalda del más bajito, sobresaltándolo.

─ ¡S-si! ¡No se preocupe Todoroki-san! ¡Todo está en orden!

Si bien el tono de voz le salió algo quebrado, Shoto decidió dejarlo pasar. Tal vez él no era capaz de comprender al de cabello rizado, aunque sin duda era consciente de que todo eso era demasiado para él.

─ ¡En hora buena, Izuku-kun!

Llegó enérgica Uraraka Ochako, con su amigable sonrisa de costumbre. Ella realmente estaba contenta y aliviada por la noticia. A ella nunca le había agradado Bakugo y mucho menos su forma de tratar al pecoso, así que si por fin este decidió abandonarlo, que mejor. Por lo que ella no pudo evitar demostrar su sincera felicidad. Atrapó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas para darle una sacudida de buen ánimo.

Si bien eso medio tranquilizó a Deku y se obligó a sonreír, no le quito el dolor de su pecho, que era persistente. Aun así, siguió disimulando. Entonces la castaña se acercó con Todoroki a estrechar su mano de forma enérgica como siempre, este sin expresión alguna, correspondió el gesto.

─ Mucho gusto soy amiga de Izuku-kun, me llamó Uraraka Ochako, soy entrenadora aquí. Es un placer conocerte, Todoroki-kun.

La de chica de rosa era sincera en su sonrisa por lo que si bien el heterocromático no cambió su expresión si se relajó más visiblemente ante el aura de la persona delante de él.

─ Mucho gusto, soy Todoroki Shoto. Seré boxeador aquí. El placer es mío, Uraraka-san.

─ Es bueno verte de nuevo, Todoroki.

Salió de la nada una tercera voz y al acercarse, vieron a Kirishima con esa sonrisa llena de dientes afilados, tomar de la mano al de cabello bicolor para saludarlo amablemente.

─ Lo mismo digo, Kirishima.

Respondió escueto el muchacho inexpresivo.

─ ¡Midoriya! Aún sigo sin creer que por fin mandaste al demonio al Katsubro.

Esa broma con una sonrisa alegre dejó helado a Izuku, quien no tenía palabras para responder ante ello. Eso lo había puesto en una encrucijada, solo estaba boqueando intentado que de su boca salieran palabras coherentes, pero seguía sin poder articular nada.

─ ¡Ese idiota se lo tiene bien merecido!

Aseguró la única chica de entre los cuatro, alzando su dedo de forma acusatoria hacia Kirishima. Todos se quedaron impactados ante eso el pobre de cabello en picos desapareció cualquier rastro de sonrisa, incluso Shoto lucio un tanto shockeado por la actitud de la chica de rosadas mejillas.

─ ¡No vengas aquí a decir que no entiendes porque Izuku-kun se hartó de él y lo mandó al diablo! Que todos se hagan los tontos no ayudaba en nada...

Eijirou alzó sus manos en son de paz e intentando pedir que la chica se calmase.

─ Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, de todos modos nadie se metía porque era un asunto que entre Midoriya y Bakugo debían arreglar. Ni tú que te dices muy amiga de Midoriya hiciste algo ¿o no?

Ante esa verdad tan contundente y dicha sin tapujos, la chica se sintió dolida por la inminente realidad, entonces a punto de llorar por ser consiente de aquello, volteo a ver a su querido amigo.

─ Lo siento, Izuku-kun.

Después de aquello, salió corriendo de ahí, llorando. Izuku le gritó pero ella no se detuvo y él no pudo ir detrás de ella, porque tenía trabajo que hacer.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 11. Me gustaría saber qué pasa.


	12. Capitulo 11

Hola mis amados lectores esto uuuuy dios ta bueno.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 11. Me gustaría saber qué pasa.

Todoroki Shoto no era un hombre metiche, ni mucho menos curioso. También, se caracterizaba por su forma tan directa de abordar las cosas. Como nunca se anduvo con tapujos y no era bueno interactuando o formando lazos, siempre se preguntó qué era lo que había visto ella en él. No era precisamente romántico, olvidaba fechas importantes, la relegaba mucho fuera de su vida por dedicarse al boxeo. Aun con toda esta lista de defectos, ella lo amaba mucho. Era sincera y cariñosa, nunca tuvo problemas en demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella. Él tal vez olvidó decirle todos los días, cuan perfecta era ante sus ojos. Cuan maravillosa era su presencia en su vida. Si ella le hubiera dado la oportunidad, se hubiera disculpado por esa cosa horrible que hizo, motivado por las razones equivocadas. Dejándose mal influenciar, fue que cometió ese fatal error. Por eso, asustado de perder más personas agradables en su vida, fue que decidió hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

Midoriya estaba haciéndole un masaje especial que a veces se realizaba antes de los encuentros de boxeo. Era un experto en esas cosas. El de verde se movía de aquí para allá, cumpliendo a cabalidad sus funciones, de manera extraordinaria. Estaban a solas en los vestidores, por lo que el de cabello bicolor, se sintió con la confianza de adentrarse un poco más en terrenos peligrosos.

─ El trabajo que realizas es tan eficiente como lo esperaba.

Con esto al de cabello verde le brillaron los ojos y después se le aguadaron, estaba a punto de llorar.

─ ¿De verdad le gusta mi trabajo?

El único otro en la habitación, asintió. Dejando con una calidez inexplicable en su pecho al pecoso, quien sonrió, luciendo adorable.

─ No creo ser tan bueno pero gracias, Todoroki-san.

El heterocromático miro como analizando a su asistente.

─ ¿Por qué no puedes creer que eres así de bueno? ¿Es la primera vez que haces este masaje?

Izuku negó fervientemente con su cabeza.

─ Lo he hecho muchas veces, aprendí a hacerlo hace dos años y lo hice prácticamente todos los días del último año.

Eso dejó aún más confundido al más alto.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Bakugo no solía decirte cosas así?

El de pecas inconscientemente al escuchar el nombre, apretó el botecito de crema entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza, haciéndolo hacer un sonido extraño y sacar gran parte de su contenido.

─ ¡¿C-como sabe que trabajaba para Bakugo-san?!

Todoroki pareció confundido ante su pregunta.

─ ¿No llevabas siendo el asistente de Bakugo desde hacía un año? Yo he tenido competiciones contra Bakugo en más de una ocasión a lo largo de ese año, te he visto antes; de hecho le tenía envidia a Bakugo, por tener un asistente tan eficiente y leal. Por eso, en cuanto fuimos formalmente presentados, quise pedirte que trabajaras para mí.

Midoriya Izuku estuvo a punto de morir, jamás le habían dicho algo tan lindo en su vida. Las lágrimas salían sin control por sus ojos, por más que las limpiaba torpemente con su manga, estas no dejaban de brotar. Shoto solo lo observaba.

─Una persona que conocí, habló una vez contigo. Dijo que le pareciste un chico encantador y que Bakugo tenía suerte de tenerte a su lado, aunque ella pensó que tenías un semblante demacrado y triste. Al igual que algunas marcas y cicatrices...

El de cabello revoltoso detuvo todo llanto y sensación cálida, para darle paso a un escalofrió helado; sintió toda la sangre se le fue al piso. Sobre todo porque su jefe le miraba atento, como esperando una explicación. Una cosa había sido abandonar a Katsuki y otra enormemente diferente, era tirarle su carrera a la basura. Nunca le haría algo como eso.

Al no notar que su asistente fuese a hablar, Todoroki decidió continuar.

─...Ella también mencionó que Bakugo no era precisamente muy amable contigo y que, parecías tenerle miedo.

Izuku optó por apartar la vista, intentando ocultarse de la intensidad de la mirada que estaba clavada en su persona, analizando todas sus reacciones. Involuntariamente, comenzó a temblar.

─ ¿A qué quiere llegar, Todoroki-san?

Preguntó en tartamudeos y un tono tan sutil, que de no haber estado en un silencio sepulcral; no hubiese oído.

─ Creo que tú ya lo sabes, pero te preguntare de todos modos. Porque fue curioso lo que dijeron Kirishima y tú amiga Uraraka, sin mencionar lo que_ ella_ notó ese día. Me gustaría saber que pasa, que tengas la confianza de decírmelo a la cara...

En ese vestidor, el ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, mientras Izuku parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico, estaba sudando, temblaba, su pulso acelerado, estaba mareado y pálido. Todoroki puso una expresión determinada por primera vez mirando a Deku cara a cara, parecía querer desarmar a Izuku.

─...Midoriya ¿a ti te golpeaba Bakugo?

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 12. Encrucijada


	13. Capitulo 12

Hola mis amados lectores, esto uuuuy dios, ta bueno.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 12. Encrucijada

Midoriya aguantó por un año entero el trato brutal de parte de su jefe inmediato. Era muy cruel en la mayoría de los sentidos. No lo apreciaba nunca, era menospreciado, exigido, insultado y maltratado físicamente. Terminó en más de una ocasión, con algo dislocado por culpa de su ahora ex jefe. Pero, Izuku le prometió a ese hombre, su lealtad absoluta. Le fue devoto por lo mucho que lo admiraba. Era el mejor y quería poder verlo llegar a la grandeza. Midoriya tenía cero aptitudes para el boxeo; sin embargo, anhelaba poder superarse y ser un boxeador nato, como Katsuki. Tal vez, por eso no paraba de perseguirlo, solamente porque quería ser, aunque indirectamente, parte de la grandeza del boxeo; a través de esa sensación "tonta" de compartir los logros de Bakugo.

Por eso, nunca se había atrevido a siquiera pensar, en decirle a nadie el maltrato constante y extremo del que era receptor. Aizawa-san no dudaría dos veces en desaparecer al rubio cenizo del gimnasio para siempre y de paso, ponerle una denuncia policiaca. Si bien el gimnasio se dividía en dos enormes edificios, separados únicamente por un pequeño jardín interior; se sabía que un edificio era para todo público. El otro, era para entrenamiento y condicionamiento de boxeadores. Bakugo se estaba esforzando en ese gimnasio, porque era consciente de que solo los mejores, eran reclutados. Se sintió reconocido.

El pecoso podría tenerle mucho miedo a Bakugo, pero jamás lo había odiado. Ni nada parecido. Por esa razón nunca hizo nada en contra de él. Una cosa fue abandonarlo por el propio bien del de ojos cenizos, otro muy diferente era decirle a alguien. Si no se lo dijo a su mejor amiga, mucho menos a su nuevo jefe.

Esos ojos heterocromáticos seguían atentos sobre de su persona, amenazando con lograr tirar su barrera. Midoriya se sentía fatal, porque en el momento que mintiera se sentiría culpable. Con Ochako le pasaba porque sentía una culpa horrible, aunque con Todoroki-san era porque este confiaba en él y le estaba pidiendo que le diese una muestra de que confiaba en él también. Uraraka-san, nunca le exigió algo así y mucho menos fue tan directa.

Mentirle a su nuevo jefe se sentiría el doble de descarado.

Intentó tomar valor, mirando a los ojos al de cabello bicolor –quien de hecho seguía esperando pacientemente por su respuesta- pero fue contraproducente. Su contrario logró intimidarlo demasiado y por esta razón, agachó la cabeza de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza, pero Shoto no comprendió porque temblaba y no era muy claro el mensaje.

─No me está quedando claro, Midoriya.

Entonces con el dolor de su corazón, el de cabello rizado apretó sus puños fuertemente para darse auto valor para lo que estaba por hacer.

─Bakugo-san nunca me hi-hizo na-nada malo...

Tartamudeó y fue muy obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero Shoto solo suspiró. Se veía venir esa respuesta.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ ¿Qué no lo oíste ya, bastardo de las mitades?

Salió una tercera voz de la nada, matando de un mini infarto a Midoriya. Girándose, ahí estaba parado con su short anaranjado y camiseta blanca de tirantes, dejando al descubierto sus sexis brazos y piernas: Bakugo Katsuki. Tenía una expresión de odio tal, que Izuku supo sin ninguna duda; que de haber estado a solas, Katsuki lo habría golpeado hasta el cansancio.

Sin esperarlo, Deku comenzó a temblar cual gelatina y sus piernas amenazaban con dejarlo caer. Ahí estaba, el motivo de la mayoría de sus dolencias, mirándolo amenazante, dejando muy clara la advertencia "Habla sobre eso y te asesinare de una manera dolorosa"

─Bakugo, yo estaba teniendo una conversación privada con Midoriya.

Esas palabras fueron el terminar de prender una mecha a una bomba ya puesta ahí. El rubio jaló del cuello de su ropa a Shoto, quien al ser ligeramente más bajo si quedó algo volando. El de ojos escarlatas acercó su rostro de manera intimidante.

─ ¿Ehhhhhh? Pues si querías una maldita conversación privada, lárgate a tenerla fuera de aquí. No en medio del vestidor de hombres de un puto gimnasio.

Todoroki se separó del agarre del rubio y se alejó un poco de este pero no estaba para nada intimidado.

─Tal vez en parte tienes razón en que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero también creo que es porque te incomodaba el tema del que hablaba con Midoriya. No quieres que él me diga la verdad, sobre tu incompetente trato hacia él y tu mal desempeño como jefe inmediato y figura de autoridad.

Izuku miraba todo con terror, hablando entre susurros, intentando calmarlos; sin embargo era inútil. Lo supo en el momento en el que Bakugo se le lanzó encima a Shoto, mientras le gritaba.

─ ¡Esto no es tu jodido problema, maldito!

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 13. No es el momento


	14. Capitulo 13

Hola mis amados lectores, esto uuuuy dios, ta bueno.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 13. No es el momento

Katsuki no era ningún maldito entrometido, a él le importaba una mierda que demonios estuvieran conversando ese par de inútiles que de un tiempo para acá, eran los representantes de sus mayores dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, pese a sus pensamientos racionales, su cuerpo parecía reacio a reaccionarle. Deku estaba ahí, a solas con ese tipo. Dándole masajes y recibiendo halagos estúpidos por su "buen trabajo", se puso casi a llorar por esas cosas. Bakugo no pudo evitar la acidez horrible que le recorrió dentro, amenazando con quemar sus entrañas. Era estúpido que se sintiese de esa jodida manera por esas cosas sin sentido. Era una pérdida de tiempo ponerse así por esas pequeñeces. Era estúpido seguir ahí, permitiéndose esa amarga sensación pero ¡él no iba a huir de esa situación como un jodido maricón! Ellos eran los que se estaban poniendo sentimentales en medio de una puta área publica, cuando deberían limitarse a hacer su trabajo y ya. Además que él no tenía por qué irse de ahí; también estaba preparándose para unas cosas y no se comportaría como una nena llorona, huyendo con el rabo entre las patas.

Nunca se vio venir la semejante bomba que se atrevió a soltar el bastardo de las mitades. Sin previo aviso, lanzó eso sin importarle nada. Esa maldita pregunta entrometida en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Deku se quedó perplejo y si bien Katsuki le odiaba por ser un maldito traidor rastrero, jamás se esperó esa mirada de duda en esos ojos jades que, pese a destilar miedo; también brillaban llenos de emoción al observarlo. Ese golpe casi fatal, estuvo a punto de matar a Katsuki. El de verde estaba a punto de decir la verdad. De terminar de fragmentar su relación, contándole a ese maldito bastardo ese secreto que ambos compartían. Mucha gente parecía saberlo, pero no eran más que meras especulaciones. Los únicos que lo sabían a ciencia cierta eran Katsuki y Midoriya. Por eso, era como si el enfermo secreto que era el último vestigio del lazo que los unió; estuviese a punto de romperse. Dejando de ser algo que solo compartían ellos, para permitirle la entrenada a un tercero. El mismo que en primer lugar, se había llevado a Deku.

El rubio cenizo se sintió bastante aliviado cuando escuchó la respuesta del pecoso. Si bien, aquello sonó a la jodidamente peor mentira en la historia de las mentiras, también se escuchó un poco como música para sus oídos. Pero, cuando el mitad-mitad insistió, a punto de lograr su cometido; algo en Bakugo terminó por fragmentarse. Por eso, acabó en medio de la conversación de esos dos. Cuando las miradas del de cabello revuelto y el de cabello en puntas se encontraron, Bakugo se sintió satisfecho al notar el obvio temor en los jades; por eso se aprovechó de eso y se aseguró de que su mirada fuese lo suficientemente intimidante. El placer se instaló en su pecho cuando fue correspondido con el cuerpo tembloroso de Midoriya. Sin embargo, no le duró mucho el gusto cuando el maldito Todoroki se interpuso, con sus comentarios idiotas, sacándolo de quicio. Haciendo explotar, la de por si corta mecha en la paciencia de Katsuki. Pese a las intimidaciones, Shoto no se amedrentó ni un poco. Logrando exasperar al de ojos rojos con su actitud, pero la gota se derramó con unas palabras tontas, que lograron calar profundo en la ira de Bakugo.

─Tal vez en parte tienes razón en que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero también creo que es porque te incomodaba el tema del que hablaba con Midoriya. No quieres que él me diga la verdad, sobre tu incompetente trato hacia él y tu mal desempeño como jefe inmediato y figura de autoridad.

Eso, hizo sentir a Katsuki, como que ese malnacido acaba de decirle "inútil", que era inferior a él. Como diciéndole que por eso, era que Deku al final lo había cambiado por él. Como si se lo estuviera restregando. Por eso, esas fatales palabras lograron sacar lo peor de Kacchan, quien sintió rabia pura cuando se le lanzó encima a Todoroki, con intenciones asesinas.

─ ¡Esto no es tu jodido problema, maldito!

Pese a que el rubio cenizo logró atinarle un puñetazo en la cara a Todoroki y este le respondió; de la nada apareció un pelirrojo con un peinado extraño, deteniendo al rubio cenizo. Aparte del mencionado pelirrojo también llegaron Mina, Sero y Kaminari. El rubio más bajito, detuvo al heterocromático, abrazándolo de la cintura. Mientras Sero y Mina, se ponían en el medio de Katsuki y Todoroki. El primero seguía retorciéndose de los brazos de Kirishima, con firme intención de soltarse de su agarre.

─ ¡Suéltame ya, pelos de mierda!

Aunque Bakugo no estaba acostumbrado a no ser obedecido, aun así, su mejor amigo no lo soltó.

─ ¡Ya Katsubro, cálmate! Vamos hermano, no es el momento ni el lugar. Si Aizawa-san se entera, seguramente te correrá de aquí.

Katsuki quería gritarle "me importa una mierda" aunque no podía. No le importaba una mierda, realmente quería estar ahí, le costó mucho poder llegar a donde estaba. Con resignación se obligó a él mismo a calmarse.

─ ¡Todoroki-san! ¿Está bien?

Esa voz preocupada y un rayo verde salieron corriendo, para llegar al lado del bicolor, comenzando con la tarea de revisarle la herida que Katsuki le había provocado. Ante la mirada de odio profundo de Bakugo, quien no sabía cómo disimular el dolor que estaba sintiendo de sentirse desplazado de esa manera. Se sentía relegado a segundo lugar. El único de los presentes que notó lo herido que estaba, fue Kirishima. Quien le dio con la mirada unas indicaciones a sus amigos, quienes luego de unas palabras de disculpa a los otros dos presentes, salieron de ahí llevándose al dolido rubio cenizo.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 14. Panorama más claro


	15. Capitulo 14

Hola mis amados lectores, esto uuuuy dios, ta bueno.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 14. Panorama más claro

Tras semejante espectáculo, Katsuki fue sacado de ahí casi a rastras mientras Izuku salió corriendo a revisar al heterocromático. Quien estaba a decir verdad en bastante buen estado. Solo tenía un pequeño hematoma, entonces Midoriya fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar a su jefe. El más alto, observó todo cuando por fin estuvieron nuevamente a solas.

_/ Ella tenía razón en lo que creía sobre Midoriya/_

Fue el pensamiento que le llegó mientras el de cabello revuelto parloteaba a su alrededor, mientras lo curaba. De la nada, Shoto tomó la mano de Deku, obligando a este a detenerse y mirarlo a la cara.

─ ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Lo lastime? ¿Le duele demasiado y quiere que mejor lo lleve a la enfermería?

El de ojos esmeraldas soltaba palabrerías infinitas mientras parecía que se comenzaba a preocupar demasiado.

─No necesitas decirme la verdad pero supongo que ya la sé.

Todoroki miró a los ojos a Midoriya al decir aquello, intentando trasmitirle todas las cosas que sentía en ese momento; como queriendo que tuviese la certeza de que sabía las cosas, de que era conocedor de la verdad y que nadie ni nada lo convencería de lo contrario.

Cuando Deku comprendió el trasfondo de aquellas palabras, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, sin poder refrenarlas. Estaba temblando del miedo y de alivio al mismo tiempo, era una sensación entre horrible y magnifica; una dualidad que le estaba causando estragos. Por una parte se sentía maravillado de que alguien pudiese notar ese secreto que había estado intentado ocultar desde hacía un año. El peso de sus hombros se liberó un poco cuando por fin alguien se percató de lo mucho que había sufrido en ese tiempo, lo fuerte que tuvo que ser para poder sonreír como siempre luego de aquellos golpes, maltratos e insultos.

─ Tal vez no sepa bien porque lloras, pero...estoy aquí para ti. Ya no estás solo.

El más alto, con torpeza abrazó al de cabello verdoso. Quien se dejó llevar por la calidez del pecho ajeno. Olía definitivamente diferente al olor del sudor y cuerpo de Bakugo, pero no era por eso menos bueno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Izuku supo a ciencia cierta que tenía gente para él ahí. Ya había escapado, a un nuevo futuro, de todos modos una parte de él, no dejaba de extrañar a Katsuki. El poder admirarlo de cerca, era algo que le haría mucha falta. Sin embargo, tanto el rubio cenizo como él, debían progresar. Lo sabía en su corazón, pero aun debía de asimilarlo.

Por su parte; Todoroki aparte de tener el panorama más claro de donde estaba parado y lo que pasaba entre Bakugo y Midoriya, estaba contento de por fin tener un buen amigo. Además, de que _ella_ estaba extremadamente preocupada por Midoriya cuando lo conoció. Estuvo insistiendo en que si podían llamarle al chico en alguna ocasión, a lo que él se negó, alegó de que era peligroso para Izuku si lo contactaban, porque podría meterlo en problemas con Bakugo. Por eso, ahora que volviera a buscarla le contaría sobre lo que hizo por Izuku, ella estaría bastante contenta.

**YYY**

Katsuki le dio un golpe mortal al saco de boxeo, incluso hizo rechinar el fierro que detenía el instrumento.

─Ten cuidado Bakubro, podrías lastimarte.

Advirtió Kaminari, siendo uno de los entrenadores el equipo de Bakugo, era lógico que estuviera preocupado por este; pero el cenizo se negaba dejar de golpear de esa manera brutal y continua el saco de boxeo. Mientras lo golpeaba no dejaba de gritar "¡MUERE!", los que estaban en el mismo lugar, estaban aterrados como el infierno de lo furioso y bestial que estaba ese día Katsuki, quien llevaba días molesto pero hoy se estaba pasando. Kaminari estuvo intentado que se calmase, sin éxito.

─ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Se escuchó la poderosa voz de Aizawa, mirando con molestia a su empleado, quien seguía golpeando a lo loco el costal.

─ ¡¿Qué no lo ve?! Estoy entrenando, maldición.

Pese al tono amenazante de Bakugo, Shota no dejó su pose de brazos cruzados y mirada molesta para acercarse.

─ Lo que estoy viendo, es como casi rompes el maldito equipo de práctica. Sin mencionar que pareciera que no estarás contento hasta dislocarte una mano.

─ ¡No soy un maldito debilucho, yo resistiré!

─ ¡Suficiente, Bakugo! – cuando dijo esto, se acercó a interponerse entre Katsuki y el saco de box, obligándolo a detenerse ─Si tanta energía tienes, entonces con gusto te ayudare a sacarla. Vete a correr cinco kilómetros y si con eso sigues con esos ánimos extraños, entonces serán 10.

Tras la orden absoluta, Bakugo se dirigió a la salida, totalmente ofuscado y gruñendo maldiciones todo el camino. No siendo detenido ni despedido por nadie, pero varios lo vieron salir, estaban preocupados y otros se preguntaban que rayos había ocurrido. Porque Mina, Sero, Kaminari y Kirishima no habían hablado de lo ocurrido con Todoroki.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 15. Equipo Bakugo


	16. Capitulo 15

Hola mis amados lectores, esto uuuuy dios, ta bueno.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 15. Equipo Bakugo

─ ¿Por fin te dejaras de excusas y nos dirás que le ocurre a Bakugo?

Una chica hermosa de ojos miel, piel pálida, un peinado de cabello corto y rizado en las puntas, el cual tenía teñido de un lindo color rosa, unas lindas curvas llevaba puesta su típica mini falda rosa de estampado de cebras, botas altas negras y su camisa de tirantes rosa melón que solía usar después de salir del trabajo; agarró del brazo al semi desnudo Kirishima, quien acababa de salir del entrenamiento y se dirigía a las duchas cuando fue interceptado por la chica.

Este suspiró ante la demanda de la mujer.

─ No voy a hablar del tema, Mina.

Ella le sonrió coqueta, pegándose al pecho al atractivo y sudado hombre, paseándole la yema del dedo sobre el pecho desnudo del pelirrojo; quien terminó con un furioso sonrojo ante el descarado coqueteo de Ashido.

─ ¿Estás seguro, Eijirou?

Comenzó a pasear su bien dotada anatomía cerca del de dientes afilados, poniéndolo tenso.

─ No vas a obtener nada de mí, deja de insistir.

La detuvo firmemente del brazo, remarcando su punto; logrando que se detuviera en el acto. Sin embargo, ella sonrió satisfecha.

─Al menos logre volver a verte, hace mucho que no te veía. Te ves cada vez más guapo.

De verdad que la chica jugaba con el corazón del pobre pelirrojo, quien estaba profundamente perdido por ella. La peli rosa era una completa traviesa coqueta que jugaba con sus sentimientos y solo lo dejaba caliente pero ni tenían sexo y convencerla para tener una cita era muy complicado.

─Yo sé que solo me adulas para que te diga lo del Katsubro, si tanto te interesa saberlo ve y pregúntaselo tú misma.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un infantil puchero.

─ Ese hombre rabioso y gruñón no me dirá nada. Tan de mal humor esta, que incluso podría intentar golpearme por siquiera mencionarlo.

El pelirrojo se rio de verdad, pues si creía a Bakugo capaz de golpear a una mujer; de hecho era consciente de que no había golpeado a Uraraka porque la chica se había logrado salir con la suya, pero no creía que Mina corriera con la misma suerte. Esos berrinches adorables de la chica de cabello teñido, de verdad tenían al de dientes afilados, totalmente rendido. De verdad le irritaba que ella lo tuviera en sus manos.

─Solo te diré que Todoroki hizo un comentario muy doloroso para Bakugo, quien se ofendió y terminó furioso.

Ella puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, a modo de jarra.

─ ¿Seguro eso es todo?

─Todo lo que te puedo decir. Ahora ve a decirle a ese par de cobardes de Sero y Kaminari, que no es nada masculino que te envíen a ti a sacarme información ¡Son unos insensibles!

Ella comenzó a carcajearse.

─Ya los descubrió chicos, salgan.

Con esto tanto el rubio entrenador de peinado lindo y una marca negra en el cabello, Kaminari Denki; como el joven delgado y pelinegro doctor asistente de tan solo 27 años, Sero Hanta; salieron de su escondite, se notaba que llevaban un buen rato ahí, además de que estuvieron escuchando toda la conversación. Aparecieron con sonrisas apenadas y las manos levantadas, a modo de rendición. Kirishima seguía mirándolos con una expresión realmente enfadada.

─ Vamos hermano, no nos mates.

─ Si, perdónanos.

─Enviar a Mina fue un golpe bajo.

Gruñó, de verdad dolido. Ellos eran conscientes de lo mucho que la personalidad y jugueteo de la chica le rompía el corazón al pelirrojo. La dueña del sueño de Kirishima comenzó a restregarse contra este de nuevo. Sonriendo dulcemente.

─Ya perdónalos, prometo que si los perdonas; dejaré que me invites a comprar helado, tú y yo solos.

Un guiño estuvo a punto de derretir al pobre Kirishima, quien si bien de verdad quería ponerse todo como el idiota enamorado que era; ya estaba un tanto cansado. Por lo que no pudo ponerse contento.

─ Supongo que cuando te diga que sí, me dejaras plantado. Está bien Mina, no debes obligarte a salir conmigo, soy consciente de que yo no te gusto. Ahora, iré a bañarme.

Salió de ahí, rendido y deprimido; dejando a Mina confundida. Ella era así, porque una parte de ella no quería confiar en que Kirishima la quería de verdad. La chica eternamente alegre, decidida, escandalosa y despreocupada; en realidad estaba aterrada de enamorarse perdidamente de Eijirou y que este le rompiese el corazón. Aunque verlo así, le dejaba dolida; sin embargo, volvió a fingir que aquello no le importaba. Por eso, sonrió hacia sus otros dos amigos, que miraban la espalda de su querido amigo, igualmente preocupados.

─Creo que ahora si nos pasamos.

Aseguró Denki.

─ Tal vez, le debemos una disculpa mejor y unas cervezas.

Dio su opinión Sero.

─ Genial ¡Tengo mucho sin tomar!

Gritó Ashido pero los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.

─ Tú eres por quien el pobre de Kirishima esta así, por lo que no te llevare para que te emborraches y coquetees con otros delante de él. No seas tan cruel, Ashido.

Regañó Hanta a la chica, mientras el entrenador asentía, de acuerdo con su amigo. Mina se sintió mal por ser excluida, pues eran sus amigos también pero solo hizo un puchero antes de irse. Ella también tenía el corazón roto, por sus propios miedos, estaba dejando que el amor se le escapara de las manos.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 16. Aliviar las penas


	17. Capitulo 16

Hola mis amados lectores, esto uuuuy dios, ta bueno.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 16. Aliviar las penas

Katsuki estaba hecho mierda, no importaba cuanto corriera, sus ánimos no se bajaban con nada. Iba empapado en sudor y aún seguía corriendo como desesperado. Su aura de "acércame y te asesino" de verdad estaba asustando a más de uno, quienes huían despavoridos cuando sentían su inmensa ira llegar hacia ellos. Mientras corría, no dejaban de pasarle por la mente los escenarios más intensos de aquello que acababa de ocurrir, hacia solo unas horas. Apretaba los dientes y los puños con cada momento, incluso logró hacer rechinar sus pobres dientes de lo mucho y tan fuerte que lo hacía. Quería asesinar a ese par de malditos ¡Nadie se atrevía a humillar de esa manera al gran Bakugo Katsuki sin pagar las putas consecuencias! Se aseguraría de que se las pagaran todas juntas, esos dos iban a lamentar haberse metido en su camino.

Aunque muy en el fondo, de una manera alarmante crecía un dolor en su pecho cada vez que recordaba todo lo que el malnacido de Deku se atrevió a hacer y cómo el maldito tuvo los huevos de ignorarlo para estar de parte de ese bastado de las mitades.

_/ De verdad vas a lamentar el día que se te ocurrió que sería divertido joderme, no siempre tendrás a ese bastardo mitad-mitad para salvarte el culo, y ese día; me las cobrare todas ¡Te lo juro Deku!/_

El rubio cenizo siguió corriendo con la imagen de Izuku grabada a fuego en su mente.

**YYY**

─ No quería venir, no sé porque me trajiste, hermano.

Se quejó como por centésima vez, Kirishima quien estaba bastante atractivo con su look de cabello sin picos, una playera blanca debajo de un saco vino y unos pantalones del mismo color, llevaba puesto un collar dorado. Estaban sentados en una mesa en el medio de un antro donde la escasa luz, el constante movimiento, el ensordecedor sonido, la mezcla de aromas a cigarrillos, drogas, perfumes baratos, sexo, alcohol, sudor y demás cosas no identificables; estaban verdaderamente torturando a Kirishima. Su amigo rubio alegre llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta que le favorecía bastante, junto con una camisa negra abierta dejando ver su playera blanca debajo en la cual tenía el dibujo de un rayo negro, a la mitad de su pecho.

─ Vamos Kiri, no te portes como el Bakubro y quédate a disfrutar con nosotros.

El rubio acercó una botella de un licor fuerte al centro de su mesa, mientras llevaba los vasos, Sero que iba con una playera de cuello V, negra de manga corta arriba de la cual un chaleco gris; se sentó junto con sus amigos, no sin antes dejar en la mesa los hielos.

─Vamos hermano, tómalo como una disculpa por lo de hoy.

Dijo el doctor mientras palmeaba el hombro de su dolido amigo pelirrojo, quien estaba recargando su frente en la mesa.

─ Es que ustedes son unos insensibles que no entienden mi dolor.

Se quejó sin moverse de su lamentable posición.

─ No seas dramático, Ashido no es la única chica del mundo.

─ ¡Pero es la única a la que quiero tanto!

Ahora si se alzó para encarar a sus amigos.

─ Yo sé que ella es un bombón pero sigo sin comprender que te ata a ella.

─ Es maravillosa, cuando éramos más jóvenes siempre fue tan audaz y decidida; ella definitivamente me contagiaba de energías en los días que de verdad necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para mí. Con esa aura tan alegre y despreocupada, que me llenaba de tranquilidad. Yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, ver esa sonrisa esperarme para aliviar mis penas luego de un día malo o pesado. Ve a la adversidad con una sonrisa y la confronta sin problemas, tan fuerte. Aunque por eso mismo, es que no le gusta vivir con ataduras, lo cual tampoco es malo pero esa libertad me deja la sensación de que nunca podré alcanzarla.

El rubio del rayo y el pelinegro observaban con atención el monologo de Kirishima, quien de verdad no estaba solamente perdidamente embelesado del físico de Mina, sino de toda ella. Estaba de verdad enamorado y sufriendo por ese amor no correspondido. El pobre tenía una expresión tan deprimente.

Tanto así, que Kaminari no se resistió y corrió a atraparlo en un incómodo abrazo.

─ ¡No te preocupes, hermano! ¡Ahoga tus penas en alcohol, nosotros te invitamos!

Tras eso, soltó al pobre Eijirou para pasarle un vaso de licor, que este de inmediato terminó aceptando. Por lo que el trío de amigos por fin chocharon sus vasos para comenzar a beber, esta noche acompañarían a Kirishima en su dolor.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal si conocemos a un nuevo personaje? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 17. Un comienzo duro.


	18. Capitulo 17

Hola mis amados lectores, nadie lee mis saludos.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 17. Un comienzo duro.

En medio de ese antro de mala monta, una banda comenzó a tocar, inmediatamente atrayendo la atención de los 3 ya alcoholizados amigos, quienes por el licor que corría por su sistema, entorpeciendo sus reacciones; no tardaron en gritar emocionados por la estridente música que parecía querer seducirlos esa noche. Electrificados por la música tan buena, se acercaron entre gritos y brincos lo más posible a donde estaba el pequeño escenario del local; eran de los pocos que seguían ahí (pues pese a que no era muy tarde era un día laboral el día siguiente y muchos solo iban por unos tragos para des estresarse, para posteriormente retirarse) por lo que no les costó nada alcanzar su objetivo.

El rubio eléctrico vitoreaba emocionado cuando, por fin escuchó un glorioso solo de guitarra eléctrica que le llegó tan fuertemente que pareciera que le dio un golpe directo al pecho; dejándolo placenteramente pasmado. Cuando, queriendo ver a la persona dueña de semejante talento, por fin puso su atención en el escenario; se quedó helado, creyendo que el alcohol que había ingerido le estaba jugando una mala pasada: ahí de pie, rockeando como si su vida dependiera de ello; estaba una jodida hermosa diosa del rock. Su cabello corto negro azulado, que tenía dos mechones más largos, perfilando su bello rostro de facciones finas, ojos caídos rodeados de gruesas pestañas, un cuerpo delgado y estilizado como de una bailarina de ballet, incluidas esas preciosas piernas largas, cintura pequeña, iba vestida en un conjunto negro con violeta muy gótico pero chic, pues usaba una falda muy alzada que llevaba un cinturón negro de picos y la falda era morado con negro, también llevaba medias de rayas negras con morado, usaba una especie de corsé negro pero de cuero, también llevaba puestos unos guantes morados que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos eran tan largos que le llegaban casi a la altura de sus hombros, en su bello rostro tenía un delineado un tanto dramático pero no menos hermoso, unos aretes de arañas negras, en sus piernas llevaba unas botas negras de tacón que le favorecían bastante para resaltar sus atributos, llegaba puesta una gargantilla de listón negro con una flor morada a la mitad de esta, usaba muñequeras con picos y un montón de anillos.

En una parte, se puso a cantar un coro, gritando con su poderosa voz que se escuchaba femenina pero arguadientosa al mismo tiempo, por eso su tono agudo sonaba imponente, dignos de una cantante de jazz o blues; sus gritos hicieron al público gritar y a Kaminari quedarse más idiota de lo que por sí ya lucia. Era estúpido pero en ese momento para el rubio parecía que solo estuviesen él y la chica del micrófono quien parecía de verdad dispuesta a arrasar con su cordura.

─ Vaya manera de cantar ¿Verdad, bro?

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por la voz de su amigo pelirrojo, quien estaba justo detrás de él, mirando con atención y admiración a la misteriosa rockera.

─ Si, es guau. Como que a algunos los dotan de demasiados talentos para contarlos y a nosotros bueno, ni siquiera trabajando duro terminamos de destacar.

─ ¡Lo sé, es lastimero!

─ ¡La vida es injusta!

─ Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, nos estamos viendo en otra ocasión. Hasta la próxima.

Una voz monótona detuvo la conversación de los amigos, dejando a un chico de cabello morado revuelto y enormes ojeras (vocalista principal de la banda y con un look de metalero clásico) que se inclinaba educadamente, para salir de ahí entre los gritos eufóricos de los chicos, dejó el escenario siendo seguido de cerca por la chica gloriosa. Dejando un poco decepcionado a Kaminari, lo que Eijirou notó, por lo que jaló a su amigo de la muñeca.

─ ¡¿A dónde me llevas, idiota?!

─ ¡Ahora que bajó del escenario podrás acercarte a ella y conversar un rato, incluso podrías conseguir su número!

Denki se puso colorado ante el comentario de uno de sus mejor amigos, quien lo arrastraba con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, jalándolo hasta detrás del escenario. Eso era totalmente alocado y tonto; sin embargo, de verdad el rubio quería conocer más a fondo a esa belleza que le dejó completamente cautivado.

─ ¡Ahí esta!

Gritó Kirishima y antes de que el de coleta lo procesara, fue lanzando con fuerza hacia el frente. El pelirrojo quedó detrás dándole ánimos con gestos de las manos. Denki quería golpearlo o reclamarle pero no podía procesar mucho pues ahí estaba la chica que acababa de ponerlo como tarado con solo unas cuantas canciones y parecía estar conversando con el tipo de las ojeras.

Kaminari se dio a si mismo valor, con su mejor cara de seductor y pose de "galán"; se acercó decidido hasta donde ella estaba. Estaba a solo un par de pasos de llegar cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo firmemente antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

─ Vamos a casa, estoy cansada de verdad ¿Tomamos un baño al llegar?

Aunque ella se ruborizó ligeramente por esa petición (gesto que le encantó a Kaminari enormemente) el tipo de las ojeras asintió tranquilo mientras la acercaba hacia a él pasándole encima un brazo por sus hombros, saliendo los dos en esta posición tan íntima; sin saber que acababan de romper un poco la ilusión de cierto rubio.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal Izuku quiere arreglar algo? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 18. Siento tanto ser mala amiga.


	19. Capitulo 18

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas por lo menos votaaa anda.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 18. Siento tanto ser mala amiga

Uraraka se sentía infiel a sus principios. Siendo ella una chica reconocida por muchas personas como una gran persona, amable y alegre; no pudo ni siquiera ir a defender de mejor manera a alguien que la apreciaba a ese nivel. Izuku habría intentado defenderla de todo incluso si eso significaba para el chico salir mal parado, porque esa era la clase de persona que él era; y ella siendo una inútil que solo apretó la mandíbula y sus puños para no decirle nada a Bakugo cuando torturó de esa brutal manera a su mejor amigo durante un año entero.

Se ocultó en excusas horribles para intentar justificar su falta de valor ante tamaña bestia. Ese hombre era una bestia sin escrúpulos, con fuerza, habilidad e inteligencia suficiente para destacar en lo que hacía. La dejaba por debajo de ella, la hacía sentir inferior. Como que nunca podría alcanzarlo para al menos ser lo suficientemente digna de plantarle frente por ser un malnacido con Izuku-kun.

Fue tortuoso en más de un sentido, el permanecer con esas excusas, que le ayudaron a ocultar el pánico que en realidad sentía por el rubio. Sin mencionar, que era más probable que con el renombre del rubio, si se hacía un escándalo donde ella no tuviera pruebas de todo lo que había ocurrido en realidad; solamente se metería en problemas solo por aquel incidente, por manchar el historial de una brillante carrera.

Uraraka se sintió a morir cuando, su buena amiga Mina le contó un secreto muy fuerte: que encontró a Bakugo y Todoroki peleando pero ahí también estaba Izuku, temblando como loco e intentando detenerlos de forma muy lamentable. Ella no estaba segura pero tenía una clara idea de lo que había motivado aquella pelea tan fuerte. Ella prometió guardar el secreto, pues la chica de cabello teñido, no sabía decirle a ciencia cierta cómo demonios era se había iniciado la riña. Ochako tenía una idea clara de lo que había ocurrido. Luego de la escena que ella misma protagonizó, junto con Kirishima delante de Todoroki; era lógico que había pasado. Todoroki y Bakugo se pelearon porque seguramente, el primero le reclamó al segundo sobre lo de que solía golpear a su pobre empleado. Por ende el dolor del pecho de la chica aumentó; ahora se sentía aún más indigna de estar con el pecoso. Pues, mejor un tipo que lo conocía de menos tiempo y con el que tenía una relación menos cercana, fue capaz de hacer lo que ella no hizo en ese largo año de dolor para su amigo, el de defenderlo a pesar de las consecuencias.

Ella criticaba a Bakugo por ser una basura, pero era obvio que aquellos que no eran capaces de ayudar a las personas que amaban, tras excusas miedosas se quedaban de brazos cruzados; eran basuras peores. Ella no valía nada y por ende, decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Izuku por la paz.

_/De todas maneras, no soy necesaria en su vida/ _

**YYY**

El chico de cabello verdoso estaba algo distraído hoy, era obvio para su jefe inmediato, pues cometía algunos errores que solo los novatos harían. Ese chico era todo, menos un inútil, como se empeñaba en decirle Bakugo.

─Midoriya ¿está todo bien?

Preguntó de la nada el de cabello bicolor, descocando al menor.

─ Ah sí ¿Por qué la pregunta, Todoroki-san?

─ Pues llevas distraído todo el día, mira mis vendajes.

Con esto, alzó sus manos para mostrarle los vendajes, que eran un asco. Uno más gordo que el otro, mal acomodados, uno muy apretado y el otro flojo.

─ ¡L-lo siento!

─Tal vez yo no sepa notar muy bien las mentiras pero he aprendido a darme cuenta de que tú tiendes a cometer errores así cuando tu atención no está al 100.

Izuku se puso nervioso como de costumbre, ese hombre era muy frio, se tomaba las cosas literal pero si ponía atención, se daba cuenta de las cosas con facilidad. Era genial.

─ N-no es nada, s-solo pensaba en que no he visto a Uraraka-chan desde hace ya varios días…pareciera que me… esta e-evitando…

Murmuro el peliverde y el heterocromático lo analizó lentamente. Él recordaba a la chica de mejillas redondas ese día que salió herida.

─ Entonces si no quiere hablar contigo, insiste hasta que te escuche. Las personas se arreglan conversando.

─ ¡Tiene razón! ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer que Uraraka-chan me escuche!

Dijo animado apretando sus puños, con convicción. Demostrando que realmente daría lo mejor por arreglar la situación y de verdad daría lo máximo para arreglar las cosas con una persona tan importante en su vida como lo era su amiga.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 19. Lamento ocultártelo


	20. Capitulo 19

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas por lo menos votaaa anda.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 19. Lamento ocultártelo

Para la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente, Izuku se sentía patético. Cada intento de interceptar a la chica fue infructífero. La espero afuera de su casa en la mañana y ella lo esquivó para tomar otro camino al irse al trabajo, la espero afuera del gimnasio y ella usó a Mina como barrera. Luego de aquello, salió corriendo antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera hacer un movimiento. Era consciente de que no podía estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo pues ambos trabajaban pero ella estaba evitándolo de la manera muy profesional. Ahora, llevaba rato sin poder encontrarla pues ella no se sentó a almorzar como de costumbre y Midoriya no la encontró, estaba muy bien escondida.

Por eso, estaba bastante frustrado. Estaba murmurando teorías sobre donde estaría la chica y como podría iniciar aquella conversación incomoda que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Un panorama desfavorecedor.

─ Te veo muy extraño hoy hermano ¿estás bien?

Entonces el pequeño Izuku giro su rostro para ver al pelirrojo de ojos rojos, mirándolo con preocupación.

─ ¡Kirishima-san!

─ Hola Midoriya, cuando tiempo.

Saludo mientras veía al pecoso sonreír también. A pesar de todo, Izuku era una gran persona y un hombre fuerte, a Kirishima realmente le agradaba el chico.

─ Es un gusto volver a verlo, Kirishima-san.

─Vamos hermano, sino vas a quitar los honoríficos al menos deja de hablar de usted. Me hace sentir viejo.

─ L-lo intentare…

Aunque el de cabello revoltoso asintió nervioso, no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. Lo que ambos notaron, solamente que Eijirou decidió dejarlo de lado.

─ ¿No vas a almorzar con tu amiga Uraraka?

Tras semejante pregunta, Izuku perdió todo signo de buen humor, lo que fue notado inmediatamente por el de dientes afilados.

─ ¿Pasó algo?

─ ¡A-ah no! ¡No ha pasado nada!

Lo negó pero fue tan poco convincente que Kirishima solo lo observó un momento.

─Midoriya, lamento decirte que eres terrible mintiendo. Digo sino quieres decirme está bien, tal vez no somos lo suficientemente cercanos para esa clase de cosas…

─ ¡No piense así! Usted me agrada y creo que es una buena persona, no desconfió de usted.

─ Bueno ¡Tú también me agradas!

Le sacudió el cabello de manera amistosa, lo que logró una sonrisa en Midoriya.

─Lo que ocurre, no le digo lo que pasa porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando?

─ Uraraka-chan no me habla de un tiempo para acá y me evita, no entiendo realmente que ocurre.

─ ¿Desde hace cuánto te evita?

─P-posiblemente desde lo de Todoroki-san y usted…

Kirishima recordó sus palabras contra la chica, ahora se sentía un poco mal pues realmente le habían afectado. Solo fue sincero, porque le molestó que se expresara así de él y de Katsubro, jamás consideró que ella de verdad haría de algo así un drama.

─ Supongo que seré un poco directo y creo que tiene que ver con lo que yo le dije ese día, lo lamento no sabría que se pondría así.

Fue así, que Izuku repasó en su mente una y otra vez las cosas que pasaron ese día con Todoroki, Kirishima y Uraraka. Como ella salió hecha un mar de llanto y a partir de ese día, no había vuelto a comunicarse con normalidad con ella. Comprendió que era lo que sentía su amiga y lo que tendría que hacer para poder mejorar las cosas.

─ ¡Gracias Kirishima-san!

Tras esto, Deku salió corriendo sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de replicar o decirle algo para poder detenerlo, dejando muy confundido al pobre Kirishima quien no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Midoriya luego arreglaría las cosas con Kirishima, ahora sabía dónde buscarla para que dejara de huir de él.

**YYY**

─ ¡Realmente lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, Uraraka-chan! Estoy infinitamente agradecido de que en este tiempo, a pesar de todo estuvieras a mi lado. Nunca he podido contarte las cosas por algo que ni yo mismo comprendo, algo evita que yo pueda abrirme con las personas y mucho más si se trata de temas que preferiría ignorar ¡Nunca fue porque no confiara en ti! Saber que al menos te tenia a ti, me hizo sentir muy agradecido. No lo dudes jamás.

Midoriya Izuku parecía loco dándole ese discurso inclinado para pedir una disculpa adecuada, a uno de los baños de mujeres del lugar, de repente, Ochako salió de la puerta de dicho lugar, corriendo llorando a lágrima viva para envolverlo en un abrazo desesperado.

─ ¡Discúlpame tú a mí por ser tan mala amiga, perdóname Izuku-kun!

─ No hay nada que perdonar, Uraraka-chan.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal si metemos a otro personaje? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 20. Una tortura que no pareciera tener fin.


	21. Capitulo 20

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas por lo menos votaaa anda.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 20. Una tortura que no pareciera tener fin.

─No deberías de venir aquí con tanta confianza, Hitoshi.

Reprendió pero sin gritar, la voz de Aizawa quien estaba en su minimalista oficina, sentado en su escritorio, haciendo papeleo. Ni siquiera alzó la vista de estos para conversar o recibir al peli morado recién llegado.

─ Tío, de verdad no sé porque insistes tanto con el tema.

Dijo sin inmutarse ante el regaño y tomando asiento delante del escritorio de su tío, quien seguía sin mirarlo.

─ Esta es mi oficina, yo no soy dueño del edificio para que te pasees en el libremente. Trabajo aquí y no me gusta usarlo para tener reuniones personales.

─ Siempre tan serio sin embargo, tanto como Yamada-san como Fukukado-san vienen a visitarte aquí.

Ante la mención de aquellos dos, el adulto arrugó visiblemente el entrecejo.

─ Ellos son idiotas, yo no puedo evitar que vengan a molestarme, pese a que ya se los he explicado miles de veces.

El adolescente hizo una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia.

─ Tal vez dices eso tío, pero te puedo asegurar que las visitas de Fukukado-san te hacen feliz.

El adulto suspiro con resignación y se tocó con los dedos el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. No iba a negar o alegar ante su sobrino lo que era obvio para todos desde hacía mucho: su profundo amor hacia Emi. Sin embargo, era un tema incómodo para él.

─ Sabes tío, ella puede casarse en cualquier momento y si no haces algo al respecto puede ser pronto…

Si bien Shinso realmente no quería meterse mucho en esa clase de temas y mucho menos sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas, le dolía ver a su tío tan herido por ese amor tan complicado que lo tenía hundido desde ya hacia tanto tiempo.

Mas como de costumbre su tío se giró para no escuchar nada de la conversación.

─ Dime de una vez a que viniste, Hitoshi.

Cortó el tema de tajo, de nuevo no queriendo escuchar lo que probablemente le dolía más que nada. El menor se preocupó pero dejo las cosas así, no quería seguir importunando a su tío.

─ Bueno, tengo un contrato esta noche y quería pedirte que si me prestas tu camioneta para mover los instrumentos de nuevo. La mía sigue en el mecánico.

Entonces, Aizawa por fin se dedicó a obsérvalo con fijeza.

─ Nada de rallones, ni suciedad, no quiero que me la regreses oliendo horrible, no la coches y ponle gasolina.

─ Está bien.

Tras eso, el adulto le dio las llaves a su sobrino quien se levantó listo para salir de ahí.

─ Si no tengo mucho que hacer, iré a visitarte el domingo.

El pelinegro asintió una vez, ya sin responder lo que le dijo su querido sobrino. Quien salió de ahí, dejándolo solo para que pudiese trabajar con tranquilidad.

─ ¡Hola Shota!

O al menos esa fue su intención cuando se dio cuenta que, detrás de la puerta abierta estaba parado su amigo rubio y escandaloso: Yamada Hizashi.

─ Estoy trabajando, lárgate.

Dijo el dueño de la oficina pero, como sucedió con su sobrino, Hizashi tomó asiento delante de él, ignorando sus palabras.

─ Sabes, no sé cuántas veces a lo largo de los años me has dicho eso ¿No te rindes?

─ ¿Y tú no te cansas de ser un tarado desesperante?

─ ¡Serias muy miserable si yo no fuera parte de tu vida!

─ Mi vida es miserable porque existes.

Aunque su relación fuese así, lo cierto era que eran mejores amigos desde hacía 20 años. Hizashi era de los pocos lazos reales que Aizawa alguna vez tuvo o había tenido.

─ He venido a decirte algo muy importante.

El rubio parecía serio, lo que era ciertamente extraño. Nunca hablaba en serio, por lo que si lo hacía entonces era algo importante. Por lo que contrario a su costumbre de ignorarlos mientras revisaba sus archivos, Shota dejó de leer estos para por fin mirarlo a la cara.

─ ¿Qué es ahora?

─ Voy a pedirle a Emi que se case conmigo.

Su mejor amigo no se anduvo con tapujos, dijo la verdad directa y sin filtro. Dándole un golpe mortal a Aizawa. Desde que ambos llevaban enamorados de la misma mujer buena parte de su vida, el tema del largo noviazgo de Hizashi con ella era bastante evitado. El rubio amaba a su amigo, pero también amaba a Emi y no iba a renunciar a la mujer que era su razón de ser solo para evitarle dolencias a su mejor amigo. Quien fue quien en primer lugar, la dejó ir por idiota.

─ Ya veo.

Fue todo lo que pudo salir de la boca de Aizawa quien logró conservar su mirada apática.

─ Si accede, serás el padrino.

─ Eso ya lo sabía, eres muy predecible.

El rubio sonrió.

─ Entonces ya me voy, nos vemos luego.

Hizashi sabía que el pelinegro necesitaba espacio para procesar las cosas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, alejándose apresurado. Cuando estuvo solo el pelinegro estuvo a punto de llorar. Él la perdió por estúpido, por ciego, por lento. Sabia de los sentimientos que ella le tuvo por tantos años, para dejarla escapar de entre sus manos por tonterías que dio la brecha para que su mejor amigo fuera quien al final terminara saliendo con ella. Hizashi llevaba enamorado de la mujer fácil unos 17 años, de los cuales llevaban 4 en una relación. Era lógico que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Aizawa no podía con el dolor de que, por fin aquello que había querido evitar por fin estaba pasando: Su adorada Emi iba a casarse con otro, y no con cualquiera, con su mejor amigo Hizashi. En momentos así, solamente quería ir y robársela para desaparecer juntos; aunque eso sería egoísta pues ella ya no lo amaba. La derrota era obvia y pronto, la tortura de la cual era víctima desde hacía años, sería más permanente que nunca.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal si Bakugo intenta algo? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 21. Nada sutil.


	22. Capitulo 21

Hola mis amados lectores, feliz inicio de año.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 21. Nada sutil.

Una cosa era segura, era que el rubio cenizo era explosivo pero inteligente como el infierno. Con habilidades natas para ser el mejor y superar a cualquiera con facilidad. Existían un par de excepciones, como Aizawa-san, All Might y ambos Todoroki. Por lo demás, realmente era difícil no quedar impactado ante tamaño talento innato. Si bien su personalidad no era la mejor, quedaba perfecta con el tipo de ambiente donde se movía. Le gustaba imponer con solo su presencia. Como perfecto ejemplo de esto, ver temblar con solo su mirada al brócoli andante le era gratificante, total y completamente satisfactorio verlo cual chihuahua ante su fiera mirada de ojos carmín.

Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá, desde todo lo acontecido; si bien Deku seguía huyéndole mucho, ahora parecía reacio a no dejarse amedrentar. Era inútil pues apenas le lanzaba una mirada más horrible o escuchaba el "¡¿Qué mierda miras tanto?!", por fin Izuku salía huyendo ahora no lo hacía instantáneamente en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaran. Se le quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, como buscando algo. Hasta que era consciente de que estaba impacientando a Bakugo, era cuando por fin dejaba de hacer eso. Estaba a punto de ganarse una golpiza.

Por eso, Katsuki quería un tiempo a solas con ese maldito mocoso, a quien debía educar; aunque Bakugo fuese inteligente y talentoso, estaba a punto de demostrar que no era conocido como "_Death Explosion_" por nada.

YYY

Izuku estaba solo en los vestidores su jefe le había pedido algo, pero estaba demasiado ensimismado por lo que fue muy lento y aun no había terminado, por lo que el de cabello bicolor le dijo que lo hiciera mañana pero el de cabello verde era necio e insistió en terminarlo, de ahí que estuviera solo como no lo estaba desde que dejó de trabajar para su ex jefe inmediato. Últimamente, pese a que se esforzaba trabajando para ser un buen asistente como de costumbre, una cosa no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza: Katsuki. Era obvio que no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero porque parecía estar notando cosas que nadie más parecía notar o no querían mencionar por miedo a la respuesta del rubio. Cualquiera con su poder de análisis y observación notaria las enormes ojeras que ahora portaba. Una cosa era segura y aunque Bakugo se sobre exigiera demasiado, una cosa que procuraba cuidar eran sus horas de sueño. No era fan de trasnocharse, salvo entrenando. Pero incluso con sus malas costumbres de levantarse muy temprano y acostarse medianamente tarde, de mínimo dormía d horas de sueño. Siempre tuvo algunas ojeras solo que de un tiempo para acá sus ojos irritados y ojeras eran de cómo alguien que no había dormido ni 3 horas de sueño. Por eso lo analizaba, parecía ser el único notando eso y el hecho de que igualmente parecía más lento en sus movimientos. Sus ataques y defensa seguían pareciendo inquebrantables pero para él, que siempre había estado al pendiente de sus estadísticas y su progreso, era consciente de que ese nivel de velocidad de ataque eran como de cuando inició trabajando a su lado y Bakugo en unos meses era inigualable en su nivel de progreso enorme y agigantado. Por lo que, para Midoriya era fácil de notar esa tamaña diferencia de desempeño.

Quería hablar con Katsuki sobre el tema pero este era muy explosivo y esa clase de temas eran ofensivos para él. Seguro que si se atrevía a mencionar aquello, se ganaría una golpiza como las del pasado. Le prometió a Uraraka y Todoroki mejorar y no dejarse aplastar tanto por el rubio pero esa presencia seguía intimidándolo, la costumbre era difícil de ignorar.

De repente, la puerta de la entrada a los vestidores se cerró de forma brusca y estruendosa. Antes de que Izuku terminara de girarse para ver que ocurría fue agarrado fuertemente del cuello al grado de alzarlo del suelo. La poderosa mano se cerraba alrededor de su cuello de forma cruel y le estaba hiriendo.

─ Por fin vamos a poder resolver esta mierda, Deku.

Una voz de ultratumba que conocía a la perfección se le acercó a su oreja, dándole un escalofrió de reconocimiento. Ese tono grave, ese cabello rubio cenizo, esa mano enorme, ese calor tan asfixiante que conocía tan bien, esa sensación de terror porque su cuerpo reconocía lo que estaba pasando, sabia quien lo tenía agarrado y que planeaba hacerle; porque ya había vivido ese mismo escenario millones de veces en el pasado.

─ Ba-Bakugo-san…

Logró aduras penas tartamudear con esfuerzo, se ganó que por fin Katsuki le mirara a los ojos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Midoriya supo que estaba metido en un lio bien gordo; pues esa mirada de loco acechándolo le dio un pánico como no sentía hacia mucho.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 22. Una vieja costumbre


	23. Capitulo 22

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

**Advertencias: **este capítulo estará fuerte entonces si eres sensible a esos temas, mejor no lo leas.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 22. ¿Una vieja costumbre?

Katsuki no le dio tiempo de nada, y en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos lo primero que hizo fue estamparlo fuertemente contra al azulejo, tan fuerte fue que a Izuku se le abrió el labio por la fuerza ejercida, soltó un lastimero quejido al sentir el frio de la superficie contrarrestar con su ahora caliente piel. Ya tenía la cara hinchada esperaba algún tipo de agresión a las que estaba acostumbrado sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue a Katsuki preparar un cerrillo caliente mientras calentaba con este algo metálico. Para este punto ya debería de estarlo estrellando reiterabas veces contra la pared o golpeándolo con puñetazos fuertes. Por otro lado, Izuku seguía preocupado por Bakugo por aquello de su decaimiento físico, porque no ejercía contra él la misma fuerza, pese a que era obvio que el rubio quería herirlo parecía no ser capaz de hacerlo igual que de antaño.

─ B-Bakugo-san…

─ Cállate, joder. Ni aunque supliques te escaparas de maldito castigo, pequeña mierda.

─ N-no era eso…lo que yo quería decirle…

Bakugo no le dio tiempo a nada, aprisionó ese objeto caliente de metal en la piel tersa de Izuku, quien ante esto curvo su espalda hacia atrás, de cierto modo aquel metal no estaba lo suficientemente caliente para dejarle quemaduras peligrosas pero; el deje caliente sobre su sensible piel, la adrenalina del momento, la expresión extrañamente ardiente en el rostro de su captor; fueron una mezcla para que, de cierta forma aquello no le dolería mucho a Deku y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido sucio y lleno de placer. Katsuki contrario a lo esperado, hizo una sonrisa sensual y satisfecha.

─ Esto debería bastar para que sepas a quien le perteneces, Deku.

Katsuki con esa voz sensual, poderosa y ronca al tiempo que con su trato brusco; siguió con su tarea de marcar la piel de Izuku con este fierro al que había amolado para que tuviera la forma de una letra "K"; Bakugo gozaba de las expresiones del chico tembloroso entre sus manos y de paso, esos gemidos involuntarios.

Por su parte el pobre peliverde estaba delirando ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no escapaba? ¿Por qué estaba a punto de tener una erección? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de gemir como loco? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se sentía agradablemente cálido? Estaba siendo agredido por dios, estaba a punto de tener una erección y hasta tener un orgasmo con una agresión de Bakugo, había sufrido muchas de esas a lo largo de ese año con él ¿Por qué ahora se sentía como un enfermo al querer que aquello evolucionara? ¿Por qué eso no dolía tanto como lo esperado y en cambio, quería que fuera más rudo? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Debía pararlo. Además, Bakugo lucia cansado.

─ Ba-bakugo-san…

El aludido estaba en un punto de éxtasis inalcanzable, además de la placentera sensación de dominación y poder a través del acto de marcarlo como suyo, ahora esto era otro nivel; era criminal que a pesar de notar que Izuku no sufría como en otras ocasiones, esa parte fuera aún mejor de ser posible. Eran un par de malditos enfermos los dos, pero esa perversión y saber que estaba corrompiendo a alguien como Midoriya, le era glorioso estaba tan concentrado en esto, que le era extraño no haber tenido una erección. Debido a todo esto, ciertamente no estaba de humor para escuchar al brócoli parlotear. Lo desconcentraba.

─ Que te calles, carajo.

Eso no lo grito pero para enfatizar su punto asfixio a Izuku, no lo suficiente para herirlo pero si lo justo para que le faltara el aire por un momento, fue una amenaza que al soltarla se acercó peligrosamente al chico que tenía sometido; ni de lejos fue tan intimidante como en otras ocasiones pero el tono que utilizó junto la extraña expresión en su rostro, el calor de su respiración, su piel áspera en contacto con la sensible piel de Deku y la leve falta de respiración de este último; fue el coctel para que Midoriya soltara otro gemido en cuanto sintió un escalofrió satisfactorio recorrerle, de puro milagro no tuvo una erección. Lo que de verdad no tenía ningún maldito sentido. Sin embargo, esa cara de Katsuki y la inusual situación se le quedarían grabadas por días.

─ Usted… ¿Se ha estado bien?..

El de ojos verdes no supo de donde carajos sacó el valor ni el aire más sin en cambio para cuando fue consciente de lo que murmuro, el ojos escarlata detuvo toda acción para mirarlo de nuevo con esa expresión que le daba pánico.

─ ¿Hah? ¿Qué mierda de pregunta es esa, Deku? No intentes joderme.

─ ¡N-no lo digo por eso! Solo que últimamente siempre lo veo tan cansado…c-como si no durmiera…además de las ojeras evidentemente más grandes…

La voz del menor se comenzó a volver un murmuro y ahora parecía que Izuku estaba haciendo esa mierda incomoda de susurrar estupideces, cosa que Katsuki odiaba por eso, ejerció más fuerza al apresar el cuello de Midoriya de tal forma que definitivamente detuvo cualquier monologo que este estuviese teniendo.

─ No sabes cuál es tu puto lugar ¿eh? ¿Te crees con el derecho de preguntarme esas cosas? ¡¿Cómo si yo fuera un jodido debilucho?!

─ ¡N-no! Claro que no, yo solo me preocupo por usted…

Entonces antes de que Izuku pudiera decir nada más sus mejillas fueron fuertemente apretadas por Katsuki quien acercó su rostro al pecoso de manera intimidante.

─ No creo que comprendas una mierda de lo que intento de decirte pero ya te dije que no soy ningún tipejo inútil al que le puedas sentir lastima. Si quieres sentir lastima por alguien, debería de ser por ese patético bastardo mitad-mitad que tienes por jefe. Si elegiste a ese bastardo malnacido, cuídale el culo a él porque si vuelves a joderme te juro que hare que te arrepientas toda tu infeliz vida ¿Te quedo claro, estúpido?

Deku solo atinó a asentir aduras penas, pues el agarre que le era ejercido le hacía doloroso moverse libremente. Aquello les dejo una sensación inusual a ambos, al grado que cuando la parte racional de Bakugo comprendió un poco la situación entró en pánico. Por eso desesperado y enfadado consigo mismo, en cuanto soltó a Deku no pudo evitarlo y le dio un puñetazo que lo mando de culo al suelo.

─ ¡Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme, maldito!

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 23. Debería detenerse

Ojala este capítulo si se comprenda mejor, porque si no llorare.


	24. Capitulo 23

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 23. Deberías detenerte

Tras aquel episodio, Katsuki se fue de ahí sintiéndose pleno. Como que de nuevo, las cosas volvían a normalidad como deberían de ser siempre. Izuku había sido regresado a ese punto donde le quedaba claro su lugar en la vida, sobretodo la jerarquía que Bakugo imponía. El rubio cenizo se sintió tan bien con aquello. Las cosas se sentían mejor. Seguía sin ser exactamente igual pues ese brócoli ahora trabajaba para alguien más, pero eso de era algo que no permitiría que arruinara este momento tan significativo, pues con esto cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta de que le había marcado la piel de cierta forma, que aunque estuviera con otra persona; de cierto modo seguía siendo suyo. Era su momento de disfrutar el resultado de aquello. Le daba paz el agradable hormigueo que aun sentía en sus puños y aun mas, le causaba cierto interesante escalofrió el recordar la escena.

Una extraña parte de él, quería quedarse a saborear la sangre y calor de la piel de Deku directamente con su lengua, pues la piel estaría especialmente sensible. Apenas si pusiera la punta de la lengua, el pecoso estaría gimiendo con esos ruiditos que solía hacer. Bakugo entonces, sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso ante la idea y no solo por la adrenalina de la situación, era por el placer morboso que aquella imagen mental le estaba causando. Esta satisfacción no se lo lograría quitar nadie por un buen rato.

**YYY**

Katsuki se fue de ahí, dejando a un pobre Izuku quien estaba llorando en silencio en las duchas de agua caliente, intentando calmarse y limpiarse los restos de todo lo que había pasado. Incluido el frio de su cuerpo por hacer sido sometido contra algo tan frio como el azulejo y la poca sangre que aun salía de sus heridas. Se podía mover porque no fue precisamente muy golpeado pero esa tortura en específico lo dejo sensible, al punto de que quitarse y ponerse la ropa fue un suplicio. Cualquier roce, por insignificante era para él un ardor indescriptible.

Midoriya por fin llegó a su casa, para intentar curar su lamentable estado. Se vio en el espejo y tuvo miedo. Pues era demasiado evidente que algo malo le había ocurrido. Uraraka y Todoroki iban a poner el grito en el cielo. Aunque no ir a trabajar no era una opcion, primera porque no le gustaba faltar así como así, en segunda porque no tardaría en decir que esta "enfermo" en lo que ya los tendría a ambos en su departamento, lo que terminaría con el mismo resultado. Por lo que, aunque ya no quisiera seguir mintiéndoles, le tocaría hacerlo de nuevo. Lo que dudaba que funcionara pero no tenía alternativas tampoco.

**YYY**

─ ¡Buenos días, Todoroki-san!

Fue el alegre saludo que Shoto recibía diariamente, del mismo chico que día con día, se esforzaba por darle una cálida sonrisa rodeada de pecas. _Ella_ mencionó que Izuku era un niño muy tierno y encantador, por eso le había agradado. Lo cual ahora que lo conocía mejor, y trabajaban juntos; el heterocromático se había percatado de que era verdad. Mas sin en cambio, en el momento en que el más alto se dio cuenta de las precarias condiciones de Izuku, se acercó a él.

─ Volvió a herirte ¿O no?

El chico se puso nervioso, y lucia bastante preocupado. Exudaba miedo. Su intento de ser normal paso a segundo plano cuando el pánico lo domino y volvió a hacerse pequeño, e intentaba que su moretón y cortada en el labio no fuera tan visible.

─ N-no…To-Todoroki-san… est-esto no es…así…

Susurraba rápidamente, aunque Izuku se había puesto algo de maquillaje, la verdad era que aún era muy muy visible su moretón. Además de que su ojo estaba algo rojo. Era obvia la mentira, pese a serlo Shoto no era muy bueno en eso de saber cuándo le mentían por lo que solo lo observo fijamente con su expresión inmutable usual.

─Bien, sino es lo que creo, Bakugo no se enfadara si le pregunto ¿o no?

El heterocromático avanzó siendo perseguido por Izuku quien aunque lo agarró de su brazo, no logró detenerlo.

─ ¡No comenta una locura por favor, no lo haga!

─ Ya te dije que no lo hare solo le preguntare.

─ Sabe bien que Bakugo-san se enfadara por eso.

─ Siempre se enoja por todo, entonces no veo porque no hacerlo enojar por algo que valga la pena.

─ ¡Por favor, deténgase!

Aun así, pese a sus suplicas Todoroki al final, encontró a Bakugo.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 24. Inútiles reclamos


	25. Capitulo 24

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 24. Inútiles reclamos

─ ¿Te lastimaste de nuevo la mano entrenando?

Fue la pregunta de Kirishima al notar que su mejor amigo tenía las manos heridas. Este apretó los puños, como intentando ocultar sus marcas rojizas y moradas que tenía en los nudillos.

─ Te importa un carajo, pelos de mierda metiche.

Tras aquel intercambio que cualquiera calificaría como "típico" entre ellos, Katsuki se fue a seguir con sus asuntos pero no dejo tranquilo a Kirishima, quien sentía que había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Poca gente lo notaria pero siendo Eijirou el mejor amigo del rubio explosivo para él algo estaba ocurriendo.

_/Solo espero que no sea nada malo/ _

Pensó el pelirrojo al irse de ahí, bastante intranquilo.

**YYY**

─ ¡Por favor, deténgase!

Fue lo primero que escuchó Bakugo, cuando iba caminado por un pasillo y se topó al bastardo de las mitades, que iba forcejeando con Deku quien parecía ser quien había gritado. Los dos cuando notaron que estaban los tres en el mismo pasillo se pusieron tensos e Izuku estaba pálido a muerte.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa…?!

─ Fuiste tú ¿verdad?

Todoroki no lo dejo no terminar la maldita frase cuando jalo a Izuku de la solapa de su ropa, con tosquedad le quito el maquillaje de la cara para que se pudiera apreciar el moretón y se le puso muy cerca este mismo para que lo observara.

─ Tú volviste a lastimar a Midoriya ¿No es verdad?

La mirada del cenizo se volvió obscura y tétrica, sus ojos destilaban odio. Tanto así, que al pecoso le dio un pánico nunca antes visto, se puso a temblar y sudar. Cada vez parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

─ Y-yo… ya le d-dije que no p-paso nada…

─ Sonsacar a este abusador solo empeorara las cosas.

─ ¡Cállate bastardo! Quítate de mí jodido camino.

Katsuki intentó abrirse paso pero Shoto no cedió ni un poco.

─ No te iras, porque aunque Midoriya no lo diga. Sabes que tú volviste a usar la fuerza bruta porque no tienes otro método para hacer las cosas…No sabes dialogar o exponer abiertamente que es lo que te molesta para que puedan resolverlo. Eres un boxeador más, que tiene más musculo que sentido común.

Tras aquella palabra, Katsuki le soltó un golpe en medio de su rostro al heterocromático, mandándolo de sentón al suelo.

─ ¡Todoroki-san!

Gritó preocupado Izuku, solo aumentando la ira irracional de Bakugo, quien estaba celebrando su movimiento, hasta que su contrincante se levantó del piso. Tomando una pose ventajosa, le dio un derechazo a la costillas a Katsuki, tan fuerte fue el impacto que se escuchó el crujir de los huesos del rubio cenizo. Seguramente Shoto le habría roto una costilla. Pese al horrible dolor, Katsuki solo tomo también una posición tal para darle otro golpe en la mandíbula a Shoto, quien aprovecho esa abertura para contrarrestar con un golpe igual a Bakugo.

─ ¡Deténgase, no es masculino pelearse sin que sea por deporte!

─ ¡No de nuevo chicos!

─ ¡Aizawa está en su oficina y va a sacar sus patéticos traseros de aquí sino se detienen!

Con esto, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari y Mina entraron corriendo a donde estos dos estaban peleándose de nuevo. Solo que ahora lucían mucho peor. Mina y Kaminari se pusieron en medio de ellos y Kirishima detenía a Katsuki mientras Sero a Todoroki. Intentaban calmarlos. Izuku salió de la nada con un botiquín.

─ Yo lo curare, Todoroki-san.

Dijo mientras Katsuki intentaba zafarse ahora si con más fuerza ¡Tan solo ayer estaba siendo sumiso ante él y ahora estaba cuidando a ese bastardo!

─ ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!

Se escuchó un grito femenino que todos reconocían, cuando se fijaron era Uraraka quien se había metido, al parecer siguiendo a Mina y ahí, ella no parecía prestarle atención a nadie solo a Izuku, dándose cuenta de los moretones y su labio. Roja de coraje, fue hasta donde Kirishima detenía a Katsuki y aprovechándose de la confusión de todos y de que el rubio estaba atrapado por el pelirrojo, con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo bien dado en el ojo del cenizo.

─ ¡Eres un bastardo, vuelve a herirlo y le diré a Aizawa-san!

Con esto, ella sacó prácticamente a rastras de ahí a Izuku y Shoto.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo personal


	26. Capitulo 25

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo personal

Katsuki se sentía ofendido como el infierno, quería ir y romperle los huesos a la maldita gorda esa que se había atrevido no solo a llevarse a Deku sino a golpearlo. La muy perra se creía con los huevos suficientes para plantarle cara, perfecto. Entonces que se dignara a regresar porque Bakugo Katsuki no era ningún idiota al que se le podía menospreciar ni dar semejante trato. Esa zorra acababa de firmar su sentencia. Porque esta iba a pagársela muy cara.

─ ¡Esa maldita zorra se atrevió a golpearme!

Antes de otra cosa, Kirishima lo agarró fuerte de la solapa de la ropa, acercó su rostro al de su amigo rubio cenizo.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

─ Esos moretones y el labio roto de Midoriya… ¿fuiste tú, Katsubro? ¿Lo heriste de nuevo?

Eso, dejo helados a Denki, Ashido y Sero; quienes una vez que lo recordaron, en sus memorias llegaron todas las veces que habían visto al pobre pecosito lleno de moretones horribles y heridas extrañas. Los pleitos con Todoroki, el odio de Uraraka hacia Bakugo… todo parecía encajar ahora, con esto que escucharon.

─ Oh mierda ¿Es verdad que le hiciste esa porquería a ese pobre chico?

─ ¡¿Tú golpeabas a Midoriya, hermano?!

─ Dios amigo, yo sabía que eres un cabrón y es parte de tu encanto pero esto… es traspasar límites.

─ ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de golpearlo de nuevo, Katsubro?! ¡Te estás pasando, esto no es masculino!

El autoproclamado Bakuscuad estaban ahí mirando con desaprobación y molestos por aquello, realmente estaban sorprendidos de que Katsuki fuese capaz de tales bajezas. El ojirubí sintió de nuevo su sangre arder en ira, por eso se zafo de mala manera del agarre de Eijirou y les miro a todos con rencor.

─ ¡Mi mierda con ese inútil es mi jodido problema, no se entrometan en mis putos asuntos bola de extras imbéciles!

Tras decir aquello, salió de ahí completamente furioso, sin que ninguno lo pudiera detener pese a que no dejaron de hablarle para que se quedara. Dejándolos atrás, heridos, molestos y confundidos.

**YYY**

─ Uraraka-san ya no siento mi brazo.

Fue lo que dijo Izuku, luego de pasar un buen rato siendo prácticamente arrastrado por su amiga. Quien iba por lo demás furiosa al extremo, por eso ella no fue consciente de que de hecho, había apretado su agarre muy fuerte contra las muñecas de los otros dos chicos que sacó de ahí, por lo que además con la velocidad iba lastimándolos a ambos.

─ Ups, lo siento.

Fue lo que dijo cuando por fin soltó a sus acompañantes quienes en cuanto estuvieron libres comenzaron a sobarse la muñeca que tenían atrapada, pues incluso se les dejo algo rojas pero ella totalmente triste se acercó a ver el rostro de Midoriya y con cuidado tomó de las mejillas a su amigo, sorprendiéndolo.

─ ¿Uraraka-san?

Ella comenzó a llorar, preocupando y asustando a los otros dos presentes. Ella, soltó el rostro del chico para pasear la punta de sus dedos sutilmente sobre el moretón del rostro y la marca del labio partido.

─ Eso debió dolerte mucho…

Murmuro a duras penas.

─ S-se ve peor de lo que duele.

Fue la respuesta torpe y atropellada del peliverde. Ella seguía sin dejar de derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

─La-lamento tanto…no haberte acompañado…por haberte deja-dejado solo…

Mientras pronunciaba aquello, no dejaba de quebrarse su voz debido al llanto. Lo que puso nervioso a Izuku.

─ ¡No-no llores, Uraraka-san por favor no llores! Vamos, no es tu culpa que yo sea un inútil enfermo que no sabe ni defenderse solo…

─ Yo te enseñare.

Fueron las palabras determinantes de Todoroki quien hizo que ambos amigos dejaran de lado esa interacción rara para ponerle atención.

─ ¿Q-que me dijo, Todoroki-san?

─ Yo te enseñare a defenderte de Bakugo.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ Izuku-kun creo que Todoroki-san te está ofreciendo enseñarte defensa personal.

El heterocromático asintió.

─ ¿eh? ¿De verdad?

─ Si con mi ayuda, te prometo que podrás defenderte lo suficiente para ya no permitirle a ese hombre que se propase contigo y que siga abusando de ti.

─ ¡Eso sería genial ¿verdad que si, Izuku-kun?!

Pese a la emoción de los otros dos, Izuku aún no sabía que hacer o decir lo que fue notado por Todoroki.

─ ¿Qué te parece si entrenas conmigo un par de días y si no te parece lo dejamos?

Con esto Midoriya aun parecía tener sus dudas; sin embargo, aceptó.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 26. Primera clase


	27. Capitulo 26

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 26. Primera clase

─ ¿Por qué siempre eres tan malditamente odioso?

─ Katsubro, llevamos poco más de un año con esta mierda ¡Un año!

─ ¡Soy consciente de que llevas jodiéndome un puto año!

─ ¡Ni así dejas de ser un imbécil!

Ahí estaba, esa conversación típica entre ellos, siempre que Kirishima veía a Izuku lastimado; le reclamaba a Bakugo aunque este siempre pasaba de los intentos de su amigo pelirrojo porque dejase de ser un completo salvaje. Katsuki sabía que Kiri aunque se enojara con él por estos comportamientos, le era muy leal y nunca lo acusaría con Aizawa. El pelirrojo tardó bastante en encontrarlo y fue el único del Bakuscuad que fue a perseguir a su querido amigo. Les dijo a los demás que les explicaría todo después pero que debía arreglar las cosas con el rubio cenizo primero. A lo que los demás accedieron.

─ Creí que ya no trabajando Midoriya contigo, estas situaciones dejarían de pasar…

─ Es precisamente porque ese nerd estúpido no trabaja conmigo que necesitaba una lección.

Tras aquello, Kirishima analizó a su amigo. De nuevo se traía esa cosa rara y posesiva que sentía por Izuku. Cuando el chico trabajaba para él, no lo dejaba de tratar pésimo por decirlo menos; entre el maltrato físico, emocional y psicológico el pobre muchacho ya no podía consigo mismo. Ahora, parecía que Bakugo quisiese recuperar al pecoso de alguna manera enferma. Como si quisiese jugar con su cordura y en el proceso, el mismo Bakugo hubiese terminado de perder la de él.

─ Paso algo diferente en esta ocasión ¿cierto?

Tras las semejantes palabras de Eijirou, por la mente de Katsuki pasaron las imágenes de Midoriya gimiendo entre sus manos, un escalofrió placentero le recorrió el cuerpo y él se puso nervioso por aquella reacción involuntaria. No debería estar sintiendo esas cosas y menos por alguien como Deku.

─ Eso no te importa, joder.

Tras esas palabras tajantes pero no igual de agresivas que de costumbre, Katsuki se fue de ahí, dejando preocupado a Kirishima y con un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello.

_/ Solo espero no sea nada tan malo como me lo imagino/_

**YYY**

─ ¡Aprendes bien, Midoriya!

─ ¡Gracias Todoroki-san!

Ahí estaba el heterocromático ayudando a Izuku a hacer unas poses defensivas, le acomodó las manos y los pies en la postura indicada. El chico era perceptivo y enseñarle resulto rápido. Aprendía velozmente y procuraba no repetir el mismo error dos veces. Sin mencionar que realmente una vez que comenzaba a trabajar y entraba en confianza o se sentía por fin a gusto, era enérgico.

Se habían tardado 2 largas horas en lograr que el chico por fin comenzara a trabajar mejor y otra hora en que se pusiera como propósito personal a seguirle el ritmo a su instructor. Quien aparte de paciente, explicaba sencillo y no dudaba en corregir o elogiar a su estudiante. Aunque para Todoroki era interesante esa chispa de confianza y dedicación en la mirada de Midoriya, era relajante verlo así. Estaba contento por su amigo.

─ ¿Ese movimiento es como una postura defensiva de Bakugo?

Entonces, Izuku dejó de estar concentrado en su propio cuerpo, para por fin estar atento al bicolor.

─ ¿Qué me dijo, Todoroki-san?

─ ¿No es esa una postura defensiva muy parecida a las que usa Bakugo? Mira si bien las bases del boxeo son iguales para todos; unos les dan su propio estilo, claro sin salirse mucho de lo original. Bakugo es uno de ellos y ese se parece muchísimo a uno de sus movimientos.

Izuku se ruborizó y perdió la concentración, por ende su pose bien hecha.

─ Y-yo no sabía que estaba haciendo mal…S-solo que como a él lo he visto practicar…más que a na-nadie más…entonces…se me hizo fácil…I-imitarlo…

El chico peliverde estaba bastante avergonzado ¡Como creía que Bakugo se veía increíble, terminó imitándolo! Era obvio que era estúpido para él hacer algo de ese calibre_. _

_/Oh rayos, hice el ridículo/ _

─Es la primera vez que te subes a un ring y ya pareces como si llevaras semanas. Solo de observar a alguien como Bakugo, recordando lo que él hacia e imitándolo lo más posible fue que hiciste todo por instinto. Estoy sorprendido pues tienes un talento nato, con solo observar y analizar a tu instructor ya estabas imitando sus movimientos lo más posible. Tienes unas buenas bases, joven.

Eso no salió de la boca de Todoroki Shoto, quien al igual que Izuku se quedó de piedra al notar que no estaban solos y no era cualquier persona quien estaba ahí, viéndolos entrenar desde el inicio.

─ All Might…

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 27. Veamos lo que tienes

Ojala con esto dejen a Kirishima en paz, me enoja muchísimo como lo insultan ósea de Katsuki lo entiendo pues los hace enojar pero de Kiri precioso que no es más que un buen mejor amigo y ustedes no dejan de tirarle bazofia.

Por cierto les vengo a avisar: actualmente traspase de mí cuenta kpoper a mi cuenta Katsudeku mis historias, por eso recientemente he publicado 3 historias:

A race to love.

¡Estos estúpidos rayones en mi butaca!

El chico bajo los trozos de vidrio roto.

Personalmente TODAS me gustan un montón pero le tengo especial gusto a "A race to love", ciertamente espero vayan a leer todas y les den amor. Porque todas están hechas con cariño, pues eso es todo de momento.


	28. Capitulo 27

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 27. Veamos lo que tienes

All Might.

Un símbolo del box. Todos aquellos que aspiraban a algo dentro de este mundo o se movían dentro de estos círculos eran conscientes de quien era el hombre. Una leyenda viviente quien desde hacía ya unos 5 años se había retirado, de manera oficial del deporte. Estaba bastante envejecido por una enfermedad que se llevó su salud y con esta, su época de esplendor. Dejándolo como un espectador, trabajando tras bambalinas para ayudar a mejorar a la siguiente generación. Su pasión era ver los nuevos talentos llegar para ser pulidos y convertirlos así, en pilares dignos de una tradición tan maravillosa como lo era el boxeo.

Quería un alumno digno de sus enseñanzas a quien convertirlo en su pupilo personal. Pues si bien entrenaba a muchos jóvenes, lo cierto era que ninguno lo necesitaba realmente demasiado. Todos venían con bases fuertes y crecían con un poco de orientación. Solo era darles un empujoncito cuando lo necesitasen y listo. No era como que tuviera que cobijar a alguien debajo de sus alas, para impulsarlo durante un arduo camino a la grandeza. Era un sueño personal que tenía, también quería a alguien que fuese más excepcional que los demás, no solo en habilidades sino en el cariño con el que cuidaría de su amado establecimiento. Para que pudiese orientar y ayudar a las nuevas generaciones a crecer y cuidarlos como él mismo había pasado haciendo gran parte de su carrera. Para que viese el sitio como una segunda familia y no solo como un establecimiento o negocio más. No solo bastaba con la fuerza, hacía falta corazón para esto.

De repente, esa noche se quedó ahí como era su costumbre. Sabía que generalmente el joven Bakugo, el joven Midoriya y muy de vez en cuando el joven Todoroki; se quedaban ahí bastante tarde. Había personas que entrenaban de noche por aquello de sus obligaciones que les impedían venir a otras horas. Solo que los que lo hacían por trabajo, a esas horas ya solían no estar. Por eso, se sorprendió cuando pasando a la cocina a la máquina expendedora a comprarse una botella con agua, los vio.

Ahí estaban, Midoriya y Todoroki. El primero llevaba relativamente poco tiempo trabajando de asistente y ya era considerado el mejor de los asistentes, siempre tan dedicado a su trabajo. Se lo había topado muy pocas veces y el chico era bastante parlanchín y todo un fan adorablemente enérgico pero no pasaba de eso. Todoroki fue un chico quien recurrió a él, por ayuda. El joven cometió un error que le costó una relación de noviazgo bastante larga, seria y muy real. Estaba tan enamorado de la que había sido su novia, que estaba ahí para redimirse para poder demostrarle que ahora estaba haciendo las cosas bien y ella accediese a darle una segunda oportunidad. Porque ella tenía razón, él se estaba convirtiendo en aquello que decía odiar.

Los conocía lo suficiente pero tampoco se podría decir que fuesen sus íntimos. Se había dado cuenta que pese a que primero Izuku trabajó para Katsuki, ahora ya no y que de paso se había hecho muy amigo de Shoto. Los veía realmente hablar mucho, puesto que al menos Todoroki le respondía y Katsuki lo dejaba hablando solo.

Por eso, cuando los vio entrando ahí, arriba del ring y notó ese talento nato en Midoriya, se sintió extrañamente interesado. Como si fuese esto un momento del destino que lo había hecho estar ahí en ese preciso instante. Como si tuviera una misión importante que cumplir. Se pasó las más de dos horas que los jóvenes llevaban entrenando analizando al peli verde, fijamente con sus ojos azules viendo cualquier cosa que este tuviese. Era novato era obvio pero, vaya que con algo de ritmo se podía poner al corriente con las cosas.

Era un jovencito asombroso con una mirada decidida en sus ojos verdes, trabajaba el doble de duro para poder ponerse al corriente y alcanzar a los demás. Aun así, ahí estaba este viejo peleador queriendo ver lo mejor de este muchacho, a ver si era más de lo que aparentaba. Como el pobre Izuku no dijo otra cosa luego de aquel elogio sincero que le hizo el mayor y solo murmuro un "All Might", este último decidió seguir la conversación.

─ Bien, joven Midoriya realmente me deja sorprendido.

Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a los chicos que estaban arriba del cuadrilátero.

─ ¡All Might! ¡Lamento si con nuestro entrenamiento lo estábamos molestando!

Se inclinó en una marcada reverencia el pobre pecoso, pensando que el mayor estaba molesto con ellos por algo.

─ Al contrario joven de hecho, realmente he quedado prendado de su práctica. Usted es un alumno muy bueno y aprende rápido.

En eso, el rubio ya se estaba subiendo al ring. Dejando algo intrigado a Midoriya.

─ Tan bueno ha sido este encuentro, que estoy emocionado. Quiero hacerle una petición tonta, joven.

─ ¡Ninguna petición de usted es tonta! Yo con gusto hare lo que me pida, pierda cuidado.

Esa mirada adorablemente decidida hizo al mayor sonreír.

─ Bien entonces me gustaría que me enfrentase.

Dijo, haciendo una postura de boxeo perfecta. Dejando pálido al pobre Izuku.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 28. ¿Demostrar mis habilidades?


	29. Capitulo 28

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 28. ¿Demostrar mis habilidades?

_/ ¡¿Qué clase de petición sin sentido era esa?!/_

─ All Might no creo que s-sea b-buena idea…

─ ¡Espero buenas cosas de ti, joven!

Antes de darle tiempo a Izuku de replicar, el rubio mayor hizo un movimiento que lo dejó totalmente aterrado, si aquello le hubiese dado de lleno, seguro habría llorado como el bebé llorón que era.

─ Vamos joven Midoriya, tómese esto en serio.

─ ¡De ninguna manera! N-no hay forma en que yo pueda si quiera pensar en tener un enfrentamiento de igual a igual con usted además…

Izuku comenzó a murmurar cosas, sin embargo un nuevo ataque fue lanzado, evitando que siguiera con aquel monologo.

─ Vamos joven, no es tiempo de dudar usted debe esforzarse al máximo en superar sus barreras, llegar más alto.

─ ¡Yo no quiero llegar a ningún lado!

─ ¿Esta seguro?

El pecoso se le quedó mirando fijamente, como tratando de comprender aquello ¿De verdad no tenía aspiraciones? Si las tenía, solo que era un mísero cobarde que hacía tiempo se había resignado. Siempre quiso ser como All Might, un boxeador genial que siempre terminaba ganando todos sus enfrentamientos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, ahí estaba ahora en su versión deprimente, sin aspiraciones; pues alguien como Bakugo le parecía más apropiado que él mismo para cumplir sus sueños.

Ahorita llevaba un año trabajando en ese trabajo duro y exprimente porque era lo más cercano de estar con la gente que admiraba como nadie. Estaba ahí de asistente porque era lo mejor que alguien como él podría aspirar y estaba conforme con eso, porque lo estaba ¿verdad?

En este momento, solo se dedicaba a bloquear los golpes para minimizar el daño lo mejor posible aunque siguiera doliendo horriblemente pero este enfrentamiento estaba sacando algo de él que no sabía que tenía.

─ Vamos joven, demuéstreme sus habilidades.

Dijo con una sonrisa amable que le hacía sentir bien, el hombre a quien admiraba como nadie. Quien no dejaba de lanzar golpes y ataques a su persona pero en lugar de tener una mirada fiera al hacerlo, parecía irradiar calidez.

─ ¿Demostrar mis habilidades?

Fue lo que le preguntó aunque en respuesta solo obtuvo un nuevo ataque a su persona, como si quisiera ver otra cosa en él.

_/ Vamos, joven reaccione, usted es más hábil de lo que cree/_

El mayor esperaba que el chico delante de él por fin reaccionase para darse de cuenta de su increíble potencial innato al que había estado ignorado solo por su miedo a no creerse capaz de cumplir con sus sueños. Mientras Midoriya continuaba en su labor de minimizar el daño.

_/Demonios no me esta dando tiempo a nada, es demasiado rápido y ninguno de sus movimientos es desperdiciado, es como si supiera el momento exacto en que debería hacer dicho movimiento para que afecte de mejor manera, lo que lo vuelve muy preciso y es muy veloz porque pese a que podría analizar sus movimientos; no es como si importara, su velocidad es superior a mi respuesta. Si solo me sigo defendiendo, no resistiré. Sus golpes cada vez son más certeros estoy seguro que me lastimara si llegó a recibir alguno de lleno, en ese instante será mi fin. Debo pensar en que es lo que debo de hacer porque si solo resisto en base a defensa estoy frito /_

En su memoria llegó un recuerdo de que, hacia unos años atrás, el mayor había recibido una herida muy fuerte en uno de sus costados. Esa herida fue seria y debía cuidarse más. Entonces, con eso en mente fue que puso extra atención ¡All Might se cuidaba donde antes había tenido esa herida!

_/ Ahora lo que debo hacer algo que me permita una brecha para golpearlo ahí, entonces retroceda lo suficiente para que yo pueda darle un ataque más de lleno/_

Fue así como Izuku logró hacerse espacio hacia atrás en un movimiento para darse espacio, con eso dio un golpe que era dirigido a su barbilla al ojiazul pero este esquivó, solo que al hacerlo dejó suficiente espacio para que el pecoso pasara y pudiese estar cerca de la herida del mayor, quien pese a que esquivó a tiempo, si recibió un poco del golpe del chico.

Eso dejó impactado a All Might era la primera vez que un total novato, lograba atinarle un golpe, uno superficial e insignificante pero lo había logrado.

Lo que no dejó de cautivar al mayor fue esa mirada llena de determinación y fiereza en los ojos de su contrincante.

─Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba, joven Midoriya

Elogió el mayor, dándole entender a Izuku que por fin ese extraño enfrentamiento había terminado.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 29. Tienes lo necesario


	30. Capitulo 29

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 29. Tienes lo necesario

Midoriya Izuku estaba ahí, viéndose completamente expuesto. Todoroki se quedó helado ante lo que presenció, semejante demostración de talento desperdiciado porque el dueño de ese talento tenía miedo de hacer algo al respecto, sino fue porque su sensei hizo algo, ese chico de verde nunca habría descubierto de lo que estaba hecho. Solo que parecía asustado por todo lo que había acontecido. El mismo Shoto seguía sin comprender bien las cosas.

─ Joven Todoroki, tengo unos asuntos que hablar con el joven Midoriya ¿no le molesta que me lo lleve a mi oficina?

─No tengo ningún problema con ello, nos vemos mañana.

Tras decir esto, se despidió con su mano de Izuku quien solo atinó a hacer lo mismo.

─ H-hasta mañana, Todoroki-san.

Fue un débil murmuro su despedida a su amigo pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer al respecto u otra cosa que decir, estaba realmente confundido por el resultado de las cosas. Por más que intentaba comprender su entorno le era imposible.

Una vez el heterocromático se fue de ahí, dejándolos solos, el mayor se acercó al todavía confundido peli verde.

─ Bien, vamos a mi oficina joven Midoriya.

Le incitó a seguirlo, con un amigable toque en su hombro que hizo a Izuku salir de su letargo.

─ ¡S-si!

Fue lo único que logró decir el pecoso mientras iba detrás del hombre rubio, en camino a la oficina de su gran ídolo y jefe.

_/ No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, aunque para empezar ni siquiera comprendo bien que está pasando ¿hice algo malo? ¿Me van a despedir? ¿All Might se enojó conmigo? No sé qué hacer…/ _

El pobre oji verde era un real manojo de nervios, iba sudando y no sabía qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, mecánicamente cuando el oji azul delante de él le invitó a pasar educadamente tras abrirle la puerta, Izuku entró por puro instinto pero iba aterrado. Una vez el mayor cerró la puerta, Midoriya se inclinó delante de este.

─ ¡L-lamento mucho si me deje llevar y traspase algún límite!

Izuku realmente era enérgico a la hora de disculparse y puso un poco incómodo a Toshinori.

─ Jo-joven…

─ ¡No volverá a ocurrir lo siento mucho por favor perdóneme!

Izuku no dejó hablar a Yagi quien comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

─ Joven Midoriya ¿exactamente, por qué se está disculpando?

El menor no dejó en ningún momento su reverencia.

─ ¡Por agredirlo en una zona delicada de usted, me deje llevar pero no vuelve a ocurrir!

─ Pero fui yo quien le dijo que se dejara ir con todo.

─ ¿No está enojando conmigo?

─ Para nada, sería tonto de mi parte enfadarme con usted cuando solo hizo lo que pedí.

El pecoso por primera vez alzó su vista para ver el rostro de su único acompañante, lo que vio fue una sonrisa cálida, sincera y amable.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Se lo prometo.

Tras eso, por fin el chico menudito dejó esa postura incomoda.

─ Es un alivio, creí que se había enfadado y había hecho venir aquí porque estaba en problemas.

El mayor sonrió. El menor se puso a ver la oficina a su alrededor con curiosidad, ahora que por fin estaba más tranquilo.

─ Para nada dígame ¿gusta un té? Tal vez deberíamos curarle sus heridas…

Con eso, el más bajito por fin notó donde el mayor estaba haciendo té y sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

─ ¡N-no hace falta causarle molestias, no salí tan lastimado!

Mientras el rubio se iba a servir los tés con la mano le hizo un gesto a su invitado, aun así tomó el botiquín.

─Tome asiento por favor.

Con esto finalmente Izuku hizo lo que se le pidió y se sentó donde se le ofreció aunque seguía nervioso y curioso en partes iguales.

─G-gracias.

Fue lo último que dijo el chico cuando el más alto le ofreció su té y el botiquín; quien tomó asiento en la mesa del escritorio delante de su trabajador. Izuku bebió de su té caliente para ayudar a sus nervios relajarse luego de un sorbo, comenzó a curarse. El mayor hizo lo propio tomando su bebida.

─ Joven, quiero hablar con usted de lo que pasó allá abajo.

Eso provocó un respingo en el aludido.

─ ¿D-de que se trata?

─ Por años, he querido un sucesor que siga con mi legado; un pupilo al cual cobijar bajo mi ala para ayudarlo a iniciar desde cero su carrera…

─ ¡Lo sé, en una de sus entrevistas cuando habló de su retiro y el futuro del box usted lo mencionó, desde entonces no faltan los jóvenes que quieren crecer para poder ser dignos de heredar ese legado!

El dueño de la oficina sonrió pese a ser interrumpido, el chico era adorable.

─Me alegara que lo sepa, porque ciertamente lo que yo vi allá abajo, me dejó en claro que usted no tiene bases en el deporte aunque por su cuenta ha aprendido mucho y tiene lo necesario para triunfar….

Izuku se sintió helado.

─ ¿De qué está hablando?

─ Joven Midoriya, yo le estoy dando la oportunidad de ser mi sucesor y mi aprendiz.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 30. La mejor oportunidad.


	31. Capitulo 30

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 30. La mejor oportunidad.

El pobre pecoso sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba mareado, la capacidad para procesar palabras coherentes le fallaba. En sus oídos solo escuchaba un zumbido doloroso que no le dejaba en paz, estaba a punto de desmayarse. El mayor le miró tan descompensado que se preocupó.

─ Joven Midoriya ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que vayamos a la enfermería para que lo atiendan?

─ ¿M-me podría repetir eso q-que me dijo, por favor?

En los ojos jades había una súplica, pues se notaba asustado como si le acabaran de decir una mentira, como si aquello fuera solo una ilusión. Seguramente eso era, él seguía en algún hospital, herido luego de su pelea con Toshinori-san y casi murió, estaba en coma en algún lado o inconsciente; porque la situación salía totalmente de lo que podría considerarse normal o real. Se sentía como desconectado con su realidad y entorno.

El más alto notó esta inquietud del menor y le sonrió comprensivo.

─Usted realmente tiene un talento innato que nunca antes había visto. Se lo puedo jurar, usted es exactamente lo que estoy buscando. Con el entrenamiento adecuado y una buena guía se convertirá en uno de los mejores boxeadores de todos los tiempos.

El peli verde comenzó a llorar sin control.

─ ¡Y-yo no podría ser lo que usted está buscando, pídaselo mejor a alguien como Todoroki-san o Bakugo-san, yo no sirvo para eso, realmente aprecio que usted me diga que valgo la pena pero los dos sabemos que no doy el ancho! ¡Discúlpeme por ser tan inútil!

Tras aquello se levantó solo para hacer una pronunciada reverencia pero no dejaba de llorar como si su vida dependiera de ello, no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan patético ahí disculpándose por ser lo que siempre había sido: un incompetente.

_/Realmente lamento tanto decepcionarlo/_

─ ¿Usted se ha rendido incluso antes de intentarlo?

Fue la pregunta del dueño del gimnasio, quien solo lo observaba como si quisiera comprenderlo mejor, analizándolo. Esa actitud tan determinada en el mayor, quien portaba una mirada de fiereza lo dejó paralizado, ansioso.

─ Yo no doy el ancho…

La respuesta sonó a una lastimera auto lamentación.

─ Yo no le pregunte si no es capaz, le estoy preguntando si se ha rendido.

El aun firme noto que usó el mayor, seguía descomponiendo al pobre Izuku quien comenzaba a sentirse extraño.

─Y- yo soy un inútil que no lo vale…

Estaba tan nervioso que le costó pronunciar eso, en ningún momento se levantó de su posición en el suelo, hasta que el mayor cansando de esta pose, fue hasta donde estaba el más joven para levantarlo.

─Levántese Joven Midoriya, no esté en el piso dando esa imagen tan triste de usted.

El chico admiró de frente esos enormes ojos azules, completamente anonadado por la situación y por ser levantado de esa manera, que el peso de las palabras hizo mella en él, haciendo que llorara.

─No soy digno de sus atenciones…

─Eso lo decido yo, no usted. No le estoy diciendo que sea perfecto a la primera, Joven Midoriya. Nadie nace sabiendo y usted tiene un camino largo que recorrer, si usted no tiene aspiraciones en cuanto a ser boxeador lo comprendo; pero si no las tiene ¿Para qué trabajar aquí día y noche si podría dedicarse a otra cosa? Además, si fuera creyera que no vale la pena, no le estaría ofreciendo esta oportunidad en primer lugar.

─Pe-pero…

─ Déjese de excusas y pretextos, respóndame y más importante, respóndase a usted mismo con la verdad sin meter cosas raras en el medio de esta respuesta o evadirla como lleva haciendo todo el rato: ¿Qué quiere hacer usted? Eso es todo lo que importa y lo único que yo quiero saber. De lo demás, me encargo yo.

Midoriya Izuku tuvo encima de él las palabras y gestos de este hombre que admiraba más que a nadie, con ello su llanto incrementó pues le llegaron los recuerdos del recuento mental de todo lo que había vivido para llegar a este preciso momento, desde donde vio por primera vez a All Might y generándole esta admiración descomunal hasta ese año duro de trabajo al que se acostumbró solo porque se conformaba a eso a estar lejos de su sueño de estar en un ring, todo lo que tuvo que vivir para llegar a este tiempo.

Aun entre lágrimas Izuku tuvo una determinación.

─ Quiero ser su aprendiz.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 31. Iniciando este camino difícil


	32. Capitulo 31

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 31. Iniciando este camino difícil.

Tras aquella respuesta, el rubio ojiazul sonrió enormemente.

─ Entonces, Joven Midoriya espero esté listo para lo que se viene; porque usted se ira conmigo unos meses para un entrenamiento exhaustivo pues este que inicia será un camino largo pero no debe dejarse amedrentar.

─ ¡No lo hare, no le fallare!

Aseguró Midoriya Izuku cerrando sus puños, con una real determinación en la mirada que le dejó claro al mayor que este chico por fin se estaba tomando en serio todo aquello. Sonrió orgulloso por la imagen delante de él.

─ Pues, mañana temprano lo quiero aquí, a las 6am con unas maletas listas, viajaremos por unos meses a un sitio especial para entrenar, yo arreglaré todo lo relacionado al viaje, así que usted debe dejar todo listo.

Midoriya asentía a todo lo dicho por su mentor, obedientemente.

─ ¿Pero que pasara con nuestro trabajo, aquí? ¿No debería avisarle a Todoroki-san?

─Dentro de los preparativos de viaje, me encargare de que el joven Todoroki tenga quien lo asista, además de dejar un aviso con Aizawa para que les diga que nos iremos unos meses por asuntos urgentes.

El pecoso inclinó su rostro un poco, para dejar en claro la confusión que tenía.

─ ¿N-no les dirá que ocurre?

─La verdad es que, los medios van a querer la exclusiva y todos querrán asediarlo. No van a dejarnos en paz, por lo que irnos a entrenar va a ser casi imposible. Entonces me gustaría no dar explicaciones más allá de las necesarias, cuando regresemos convocaremos a una rueda de prensa para aclarar la situación ¿Le parece bien?

El peli verde asintió con la cabeza.

─ ¡De acuerdo!

El hombre mayor sonrió cálido.

─Bien, ahora vaya a prepararse para irnos, yo me encargo de todo aquí. Lo veo mañana temprano, aquí en mi oficina.

Izuku volvió a asentir frenéticamente.

─ ¡S-sí señor, nos vemos mañana! ¡Pase buena noche!

Se despidió mientras movía enérgico su mano.

─Hasta mañana, Joven Midoriya.

Correspondió el mayor, igualmente con el movimiento de la mano.

Ya cuando el menor desapareció de su vista el mayor se puso totalmente nervioso al tiempo que observaba fijamente el teléfono fijo de su oficina que estaba delante de él, había llegado la hora de hacer lo más difícil de todo.

_/Voy a morir/_

Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente cuando descolgó el aparato y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria. Mientras sonaba el timbre, el rubio sudaba horrores.

[─ Más te vale no haberme llamado por una estupidez]

─Buenas noches, pues te llame porque realmente quiero avisarte de algo muy importante.

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado desde la otra línea.

[─Dime que no hiciste algo tonto de nuevo, por favor]

─ ¡Claro que no! Yo no llamé para avisarte que metí en problemas al gimnasio.

[─De acuerdo, entonces ¿Para qué me llamaste?]

Esa temida pregunta dejó aterrado al pobre Yagi, era el momento de la verdad.

─ Te llamaba para avisarte que saldré de la cuidad por varios meses, por mucho un año.

¡Bum! La bomba había sido lanzada y con esta el silencio sepulcral de la otra línea. Toshinori estaba aterrado.

[─ ¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios haces algo así de la nada?!]

Ese poderoso grito casi dejó sordo al ojiazul, que comenzaba a asustarse.

─Bueno la versión oficial será que me fui a arreglar unos asuntos personales.

[─ Aja esa es la versión al público, quiero la versión real sino quieres que te deje morir solo]

─ Encontré a mi sucesor y me iré a entrenarlo exhaustivamente.

[─ Bien, de acuerdo digamos que por fin lo encontraste ¿Quién es?]

─ El Joven Midoriya Izuku.

De nueva cuenta, un sepulcral silencio erizó la piel de Yagi.

[─ ¡El muchacho es solo un asistente que nunca ha entrenado box!]

─ Sin embargo, tiene un talento como ninguno. Una capacidad para aprender velozmente, analizar todo y adquirir lo mejor de cada uno mezclándolo con su propio estilo para progresar enormemente. Te prometo que no me equivoco con él, dale una oportunidad.

Toshinori sonó confiado, al punto de que trasmitió esa seguridad desde el teléfono para que su interlocutor tuviera clara la situación. Un suspiro de resignación se escuchó.

[─Bien, lárgate a entrenar al chico pero si ves que en 3 meses no logras nada de progreso, regresaras inmediatamente ¿De acuerdo?]

Yagi Toshinori sonrió enormemente.

─ Te lo prometo.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 32. Aviso inusual


	33. Capitulo 32

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 32. Aviso inusual

Bakugo Katsuki llegó temprano como de costumbre. Al hacerlo, le pareció extraño notar ahí ya luz. Desde que Izuku no era su asistente, era usual ver el lugar obscuro y vació; hasta su llegada. Por lo que intrigado, se puso a vagar por el lugar, hasta que escuchó voces, guiado por estas, llegó a la oficina del dueño (la cual estaba abierta); dando con la figura de este mismo charlando amenamente con Deku, ambos bebiendo té y comiendo algunas galletas. Aizawa también estaba ahí, solo que este no comía galletas ni participaba animadamente en la plática si hablaba, mas sin en cambio su cara de fastidio total delataba su clara molestia; bebía café. Esta imagen hubiera sido medianamente normal, de no ser por las maletas en el piso.

Fue el peli negro quien notó su presencia. Inmediatamente se levantó para evitar que notase algo extraño y se puso en el medio de su ángulo de visión.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Bakugo?

La pregunta del mayor sonó cortante y demandante.

─ ¿Yo? No te pongas en esa jodida actitud conmigo, yo solo vine aquí porque no es malditamente normal, ninguno de esos extras inútiles de mierda suelen llegar hasta las 6:30 o 7:00 y ver luces me hizo pensar que podrían tratarse de ladrones de porquería. Solo verificaba, maldición.

─ Bien, ya viste que no era nada de eso. Ahora vete a entrenar.

Bakugo se dio cuenta del evidente intento de Shota por correrlo.

─Y una mierda, esto esta jodidamente raro ¿Qué demonios eran esas putas maletas?

El pelinegro suspiró rendido, tocando su puente de la nariz.

─ Eso es algo que les explicare en posiblemente una hora, de momento es delicado y no puedo quedarme a perder el tiempo contigo, vete por favor.

El rubio cenizo marcó su ceño, sin embargo, no dijo ni pio mientras se iba. Esto estaba jodido y pese a que se quiso quedar a replicar la realidad era que no desperdiciaría su valioso tiempo en eso. Ya Shota daría las explicaciones pertinentes.

─ ¿El joven Bakugo ya se fue?

Preguntó desde dentro de la oficina, ahora ya cerrada, Yagi a su compañero pelinegro.

─ Si, por fin se fue.

Izuku lucia descompuesto, estaba temblando.

─B-Bakugo-san no sabe que estoy aquí ¿c-cierto?

Eso no pasó desapercibido para los mayores, quienes intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

─ ¿Pasa algo con el Joven Bakugo, joven Midoriya?

─ ¡N-no! S-solo te-tenia curiosidad…

Esa fue una mentira muy obvia pero Aizawa no iba a decirle nada, pues esto no era la primera vez que esos dos se comportaban extraños uno alrededor del otro. Ahora que Izuku no era asistente del rubio, las cosas se habían puesto peores de raras; de ser eso posible. Sabía que algo se traían en un sentido que le daba mala espina, ahora que el peli verde no iba a estar por los alrededores, se dedicaría a vigilar al rubio para ver si por fin entendía o descubría algo.

─Bien, basta de charlas. Váyanse antes de que los demás lleguen y los atiborren de preguntas incomodas.

─ Aizawa tiene razón. Vámonos ya, Joven Midoriya.

─ ¡S-si!

─Espero que les vaya bien y me mantengan informado de sus progresos.

Fue lo que soltó Shota al tiempo que veía al par tomar sus maletas, alistándose por fin para salir.

─Si, te mandare un reporte semanal de las cosas, Aizawa. Confió en que cuidaras bien del gimnasio. Nos veremos pronto, hasta luego.

El rubio ojiazul le acarició el hombro a su amigo antes de salir, posteriormente la mirada del pelinegro recayó en el pecoso, quien tembló pero sonrió.

─Espero que cumplas con las expectativas y te esfuerces mucho.

─ ¡L-lo prometo!

Pese al tartamudeo, el menor destiló un aura de seguridad que dejó más tranquilo al de ojos negros. Cuando ambos lo dejaron a solas en la enorme oficina, se dio el permiso de suspirar cansando.

**YYY**

─ Los he llamado aquí porque tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles…

Resonó la siempre tranquila voz de Aizawa por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes, quienes habían sido llamados para ese comunicado. Nadie le interrumpió porque aquello los tenía extrañados. Por lo tanto Shota decidió dejar caer la bomba.

─…All Might salió de la cuidad por tiempo indefinido por asuntos personales y urgentes, lamentablemente iba a necesitar ayuda, por ende contrató a Midoriya Izuku para que lo asistiese mientras estuviera fuera.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 33. Noticias desestabilizadoras


	34. Capitulo 33

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 33. Noticias desestabilizadoras

Ante semejante bomba, Katsuki estaba que se moría, le dio rabia y un desasosiego horrendo al mismo tiempo. Algo estaba ocurriendo, esa mierda había sido malditamente extraña; todos los presentes se quedaron en shock.

─ ¡¿Qué Izuku-kun se fue a dónde?!

La primera en gritar y sacar de su estupefacción a los presentes, fue Uraraka, su mejor amigo no le había dicho nada ¡Salió de viaje durante una buena temporada y no fue capaz de avisarle! Eso le había dolido horrible. Era verdad que eran adultos y podían hacer con su vida lo que quisiesen pero aquello la había herido. Como que de nuevo, su querido amigo pecoso la excluía de su vida.

Los murmullos y preguntas por montones comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, otros más insistentes y más ruidosos que otros.

─ ¡Cierren la maldita boca, jodidos extras de mierda!

Fue el grito de Bakugo Katsuki quien cayó a las masas. Todos ahí, no querían estar padeciendo o tener que aguantar a ese rubio cenizo más enfadado de lo usual. Por ende, se quedaron callados. Incluso el Bakuscuad, Todoroki y Uraraka. Aunque estos últimos lo hacían para poder comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, no porque le hicieran realmente mucho caso al boxeador explosivo. Quien haciendo gala de su nulo respeto a las figuras de autoridad, se volteó a ver a Aizawa, de manera amenazante y le señaló con el dedo.

─ Deberías darnos una explicación de mierda, porque esto es muy puto raro ¡No soy un imbécil de porquería que no se entera de nada, así que no me trates como tal!

Pese al tono empleado, Shota era alguien que no se amedrantaba con facilidad, sabia lidiar con este tipo de personas y no le tenía el mas mínimo miedo a Katsuki. Por eso, con fastidio más que con coraje, quitó el dedo de este lejos de su cara.

─ Toshinori tenía que irse por asuntos urgentes, que no son de su incumbencia. Ustedes vienen a trabajar y las decisiones PERSONALES, de sus superiores, sino les afectan en lo más mínimo en su trabajo o integridad; no deberían de impórtales. No se te olvide tu lugar, Bakugo.

Con esto el hombre de ojos rojos se fue de ahí, completamente furioso pero sin saber que más decir para obligar al hombre pelinegro para que le diese explicaciones. Tan ofuscado se fue, que de nuevo, su mejor amigo tuvo que ir a seguirlo. Shota estaba cansado, esperaba que esto valiera la pena o iba a matar al rubio ojiazul en cuanto lo viera.

─Bien, no he terminado de hablar. Como Toshinori no estará y estaré a cargo de los asuntos urgentes, la verdad no tengo tiempo para hacer entrevistas de trabajo, por lo tanto Hizashi me suplirá a mí y entraran dos personas a ayudarnos momentáneamente a suplir a Hizashi y Midoriya.

En eso, la puerta que estaba a las espaldas de Aizawa fue abierta, dejando pasar a dos figuras desconocidas para la mayoría, menos para Kaminari y Hanta, Kirishima igual los hubiera reconocido pero estaba con otro sitio, intentando calmar a su mejor amigo.

Ambos tenían el cabello morado azulado, solo que la chica era muy obscuro comparativamente al chico, ambos con un look metalero gótico. Entraron con el chico con los brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, que lucía un poco seria, molesta e incómoda; se notaba que no le era muy grato estar ahí. Se veía tan perfecta como la primera vez que la vio el de un rayito en la cabeza.

Eran ellos, la pareja de músicos del día que los 3 amigos fueron a embriagarse.

Denki estaba que no se la creía, iba a explotar de la felicidad.

─ Ellos son Shinso Hitoshi y Jirou Kyouka, trabajaran con nosotros una temporada.

Ambos se inclinaron mediamente para presentarte ante sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Kaminari no podía despegar la mirada de la chica y menos ahora, que era consciente de que la tendría cerca y además, por fin sabia su nombre. Era el tiempo del destino de hacer su jugada.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 34. La mujer peli menta sonriente


	35. Capitulo 34

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 34. La mujer peli menta sonriente

Aizawa Shota estaba bastante hasta los cojones de todo el alboroto. Dejó a su sobrino y la novia de este, arreglando unas cosas en la oficina de Hizashi. Quien con su usual alegría estaba ahí, ayudando a los jóvenes. Aunque Aizawa lo negase, cierto era que realmente ese tipo era su mejor amigo. Uno alegre y rubio, el otro pelinegro y amargado; típica relación de mejores amigos destinada a triunfar, como la de ellos. El pelinegro estaba en la enorme oficina de Toshinori, arreglando todo para estar a cargo de todo durante la ausencia de este último.

Realmente le hacía falta algo de calma y quietud luego de semejante alboroto. Iba a explotarle la cabeza.

─ ¡Hola Shota!

O al menos esa era su intención hasta que escuchó esa alegre, chillona y molesta voz en la entrada.

─Vete de aquí.

Gruñó, intentando desesperadamente que esa persona no se adentrara en su zona de confort. Que no lo persiguiera por todos lados, para contarle la noticia que ya sabía, un "serás el padrino" lanzado al aire de parte de su mejor amigo fue todo lo que necesitó para saber la inminente realidad, como para que ella viese de la nada a terminar de romperle su frágil coraza.

─ ¡Sabes que adoras mis visitas!

─ No es verdad.

Entonces ella se rio como loca al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la silla delante de su buen amigo.

─ Eres siempre el más fácil de molestar, nunca me canso de eso.

─ Si bueno, yo si me canso.

Así ella volvió a reírse.

─ Nunca dejare de amar esa forma tuya tan rápida de responder, somos un dueto cómico muy bueno.

─ Parecemos retrasados.

Otra carcajada sonora y estridente sonó por toda la oficina. El hombre nunca dejó de mirar la computadora delante de él, aun revisando arduamente los archivos. Se quedó esperando la siguiente parte del chiste u otro comentario tonto, pero no lo hubo. En ese momento, solo podía sentir su cuerpo hundirse como se hunden las rocas en el agua.

─ Hizashi me dijo que ya sabes que vamos a casarnos.

Esa cosa dolorosa fue escuchada de la boca que más amaba. La misma boca que lo estresaba con bromas tontas y sonreía mucho. Cuando eran jóvenes, le decía cosas coquetas y sonrisitas picaronas; todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando él la alejó de su lado y ella siguió adelante al lado de quien siempre la amó. Ahora se tenía con conformar con esas bromas tontas que ella hacia sin malicia o doble sentido y de paso, como mucho, una vez al mes. Si era que corría con suerte, entre el trabajo y su pareja, ella lo veía muy poco.

─ Si ¿Y?

La mujer de cabello color menta, sonrió sin burla.

─ Estoy contenta por eso, ahora podrás ser nuestro padrino. Como yo fui tu madrina en tu boda ¿recuerdas?

Él dejó todo lo que hacía pero siguió sin mirarla.

─ Si bueno, lamento mucho que al final se fuera todo a la mierda. Ese estúpido tenía razón.

Ella volvió a sonreír y picarle las mejillas.

─ Aunque le digas así, sé que adoras a ese hombre. Hasta podría decir que lo amas más que yo ¡Deberían de casarse, sería su madrina!

─ Jamás en la vida.

La mujer volvió a reírse con la más sonora carcajada.

─ Pero dejando las bromas de lado, espero realmente que puedas encontrar la felicidad de nuevo. Ella no te merecía, pero no porque te haya ido mal con ella deberías de desperdiciar toda tu vida con las mujeres. Nunca sabrás sino lo intentas de nuevo con alguien. Hizashi y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Yo, por ejemplo: Si me preguntaras yo te diría que crecí creyendo que nos casaríamos y míranos ahora, voy a casarme con un hombre que me adora más que nada en el mundo y serás nuestro padrino. Así que si en la boda quieres que te presente unas amigas o algo estaría encantada.

Aizawa por primera vez la miró a la cara, ella le sonreía igual que la vez que se enteró de la infidelidad y abandono de su ahora ex esposa. Con cariño y preocupación. Extrañaba más que nada en el mundo las sonrisas coquetas de esta mujer enfrente de él, esas que ahora no dudaba en hacerle a su prometido.

─ No estoy interesado y no quiero que se estén preocupando. Aun así, vete tranquila.

Ella suspiró rendida, para levantarse.

─ Iré por Hizashi, si no voy él se tardara demasiado e iremos a ver los salones de la boda.

Esta mujer le daba golpe mortal tras golpe mortal, Aizawa solo se limitó a asentir callado y un gesto en la mano como despida, cuando ella ya no estaba se dejó caer sobre el escritorio delante de él. De verdad iba a morirse por este amor no correspondido.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 35. ¿la conoces?


	36. Capitulo 35

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 35. ¿La conoces?

Mientras Aizawa intentaba no llorar, en otro lado dentro del mismo edificio Kaminari estaba ahí viendo como imbécil la espalda de la chica, era estúpido querer acercase cuando ella claramente era pareja del tipo ese que rayaba en lo emo. Sin embargo, era uno de sus muchos impulsos de idiota que tenía y solía seguir pese a que fuera muy extraño aquello. De la nada, apareció Kirishima en su visión, lucia abatido.

─ ¿Qué pasa, bro? ¿Mina volvió a hacerte sentir mal?

Preguntó Kaminari, aun medio mirando a la chica y a su amigo. Quien torció su gesto.

─ No, pero Katsubro ha estado pasando por muchas cosas y de nuevo esta ahí sobre exigiéndose como loco. No sabe sacar su frustración de otra manera y no me escucha ¡Va a lastimarse seriamente!

─ Eso suena mal, luego deberíamos intentar sonsacarlo un poco. Tal vez, salir a cenar o algo, todos para animarlo.

Pese a que Kaminari seguía igual de enérgico que de costumbre respondiéndole con normalidad al pelirrojo, su atención seguía perdida en aquella espalda, que de nuevo lo tenía cautivado. En esta ocasión la chica lucia, una ropa sencilla en comparación al día que la conoció, traía una blusa morada con estampado negro y jean obscuros. No eran realmente la gran cosa pero el cuerpo estilizado y delgado de ella hacia que le lucieran muy bien. Ella no parecía ser de las que se esforzara en arreglarse pero cuando se vestía con ciertas cosas, no podía evitar lucir genial.

─ ¿Qué tanto miras?

Fue la pregunta sin tacto de Eijirou quien se asomó sin disimular ni un poco a donde su amigo tenía puesta su atención y ahí la vio ¡La cantante que le encantó a Denki! La chica lucia igual de linda que esa noche, pese a que no iba vestida tan extravagante como ese día. También reconoció al tipo de las ojeras, como el novio de la chica. Con su sonrisa de tiburón bien marcada, admiró el sonrojo de Kaminari cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

─ ¡Vamos a presentarnos!

Dijo enérgico el querido pelirrojo lo que el de un rayito negó.

─ N-no hace falta…

─ Vamos Denki, tú sueles ser más lanzado ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio abrazó a su torpe amigo más alto por el cuello con el brazo para acercarlo a su oído y poder susurrarle.

─ ¿¡No es obvio!?

─ ¿Qué?

Denki se puso rojo, no podía creer que Kirishima fuese tan obtuso.

─ Ella tiene novio.

Dijo dando a entender que era muy obvio.

─ ¿Y?

Volvió a preguntar el inocente hombre más alto, haciendo enfurecer a Denki quien no dejó de susurrar.

─ ¡Pues qué no creo prudente acercarme!

─Amigo, mira que solo vas a conocerla no a pedirle matrimonio. Si la conoces tal vez no logres conquistarla pero por lo menos tendrás otra amiga ¡y eso nunca está mal!

Kaminari admiró la sonrisa de ese hombre, posiblemente en otra vida o universo, pudo haberse enamorado de él. Pero aquí y ahora, solo podía admirar a la linda chica delgadita. Denki se rindió, liberando de su agarre a Kirishima, quien sonrió y le tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo para que los dos se presentaran con la chica recién llegada.

El primero en llegar fue Eijirou.

─ ¡Hola, bienvenidos!

Tras dicho esto, sonrió con su increíble sonrisa, haciendo que la pareja de músicos lo mirase atentamente. Fue la chica quien le sonrió sutilmente a ambos recién llegados, entre que era algo torpe socialmente y los nuevos eran atractivos, se puso un poco nerviosa.

─ Hola que tal.

─ Yo soy Kirishima Eijirou, mucho gusto solo quería decirles que ¡la otra noche estuvieron fantásticos!...

─ Eijirou.

Antes de que el recién llegado siguiese hablando, apareció Mina Ashido ahí, admirando la forma en que el pelirrojo veía a ese chica; como buscando algo y no solo por caerle bien, como si se trajera algo con ella. Lo que no le gustó ni un poco.

─ ¡H-hola Mina!

─ ¿Conoces a esta chica?

Eso puso nerviosos e incomodos a todos los presentes hasta que el pelirrojo asintió sin comprender muy bien la situación.

─ En una discoteca la otra noche, ella….

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Mina hizo un infantil puchero y se llevó arrastrando a Kirishima de ahí de la mano. Todo ante la consternada mirada de todos.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 36. Entonces, mucho gusto.


	37. Capitulo 36

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 36. Entonces, mucho gusto.

¿Por qué el universo parecía querer joderlo?

Su único amigo que en este momento le servía de apoyo con su apabullante carisma y encanto natural, se había ido con la chica de cabello rosa; dejándolos en un silencio incómodo y a él sin jodido tema de conversación. Se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos presentes, quienes se notaban extrañados ante lo que acababa de ocurrir ¡¿Por qué demonios Kirishima no pudo al menos irse sin dejar ese ambiente tan extraño?! Cuando lo mirase de nuevo, iba a matarlo.

─ Al parecer la novia de tu amigo es celosa.

Señaló con una sonrisa cínica Hitoshi, para alivio de Denki, quien ya no sabía dónde meter su cabeza.

─ Si bueno, Ashido no es su novia, no todavía. Ella es una amiga cercana nuestra y es algo intensa a veces; sin embargo, nunca creí que se pondría así por pequeñeces.

Kyouka entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca. Al parecer nada conforme con lo antes planteado por el rubio.

─ Yo no creo que los sentimientos de una chica enamorada deban tomarse a la ligera.

Entonces Kaminari sintió el peso de su enorme error ante ese regaño, nervioso y sintiéndose estúpido; negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Como intentando arreglar su desliz.

─ Me refiero a que no entiendo a Ashido, un día le deja plantado en las citas que él siempre le pedía con tanto cariño, y al otro hace esta clase de escenas.

Con eso el de cabello morado se rio burlón.

─ Las mujeres son enigmas eternos amigo mío. Yo tengo una relación estable con esta chica desde hace 3 años, la conocí hace 5 años, vivimos juntos hace un año y aun así; hay días que no logró comprender que pasa por su cabeza.

La única chica en ese momento, volvió a molestarse. Su expresión de muerte hacia su novio era palpable. Incluso se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba la espalda a Kaminari, quien estaba ahí todavía ahora más incómodo, de ser eso posible.

─ ¿De verdad es que no logras comprenderme o simplemente te da pereza hacerlo?

─ Hay días en los que tú tampoco logras comprenderme. Eso no desmerita que tenemos una buena relación, eres de las pocas chicas tan sencillas que es fácil y agradable convivir contigo. De eso no te quede duda.

Él sonrió tranquilo, sabiendo que ella no solía discutir luego de decirle aquello. Ella odiaba esos comentarios, sonaba como a que su novio se conformaba con ella solo porque no era especialmente una mujer odiosa y superficial, no le complicaba la vida.

─bro, realmente necesitas relacionarte con las personas, porque es verdad una persona que te da paz es importante pero incluso con esa persona, tendrás momentos donde su relación no sea perfecta ¡Y de eso se trata! Que sepas que esa persona incluso con las partes que te desagradan, te saque una sonrisa al final del día o que prefieras pelear con ella en vez de estar ligando con otras, es lo que lo vuelve único. Eres afortunado de tener a una chica que te aguante con todos tus defectos y aun así, quiera seguir a tu lado.

Entonces, Kyouka por primera vez admiró al tipo delante de ella. Era un tipo atractivo de cabello rubio peinado bastante a la moda, su cabello tenía un rayito pintado con tinte negro, su ropa deportiva era llamativa y "cool" en más de un sentido. Era la clase de idiota sonriente, que no procesaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor y veía la vida sin preocupaciones; la clase de estúpido que no toleraba. Pero, por primera vez, quiso acercarse a este tipo, que aunque fuera una oda a todo aquello que odiaba; le llamaba terriblemente la atención. Involuntariamente se sonrojó.

─ Entonces, no terminaste de presentarte.

Fue lo que dijo ella, sacándolo a él de su ensoñación y cuando reaccionó, sonrió. Luciendo estúpidamente lindo. Alterando el pulso de ella.

─ Yo soy Kaminari Denki, mucho gusto.

─ Mucho gusto, yo soy Jirou Kyouka.

Entonces ellos estrecharon sus manos amigablemente, pero este sencillo roce les produjo un toque eléctrico que les recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para Hitoshi.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasó con Mina y Kirishima? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 37. No tienes derecho.


	38. Capitulo 37

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 37. No tienes derecho

Kirishima Eijirou se quería morir.

No sabía cómo ni porque, pero estaba ahí a la mitad de una heladería muy linda llena de macetas, decoraciones y las paredes en tonos pasteles; sentado en una de las mesas del lugar (que por cierto eran terriblemente lindas y dulces), con una chica que por el llamativo color de su cabello, parecía encajar con el lugar. Aunque sinceramente ese ambiente tan girly lo esperaba más de Hagakure, no de su querida Ashido.

Ahí los dos sentados con un enorme helado cada uno, era completamente surrealista.

─ Estas especialmente callado hoy.

Recalcó la chica, mientras no dejaba de comer de su postre encantada de la vida al tiempo que hacia ruiditos de aprobación. El pelirrojo seguía ahí sentado, sin decir palabra, ni salir de su shock inicial y con su helado delante de él, completamente intacto.

─ ¿No vas a decir nada? Tanto esperar para esta cita para que no hables, que aburrido…

─ ¡¿Esto es una cita?!

Aquello lo soltó acercándose peligrosamente a la de rosa, quien parecía tranquila pese a todo lo extraño que estaba pasando. Ella torció los ojos, molesta.

─ Creo que es obvio que lo es, eres muy lento Eji-chan.

─ ¡¿Yo soy lento?! No deberías culparme, tal vez es cierto que soy despistado y esas cosas, pero tampoco es como que pudiese estar tranquilo ¡Fui arrastrado de donde estaba conversando con mi amigo y de repente, estoy aquí a la mitad de una heladería en una cita contigo! Ni siquiera sé de qué sabor es mi helado, o cuando lo ordene, ni noté cuando llegó el mesero; no entiendo nada…

─ Un sunset de vainilla con mucho jarabe de chocolate. Yo ordené por ambos, sé que es tu favorito, por eso lo pedí. Aunque como es nuestra primera cita y eso, tú pagaras.

─ Mina, esto no aclara mis dudas, podrías decirme ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

Ella le hizo un marcado puchero al tiempo que le picaba una mejilla, lastimándolo.

─ Lo que tú harás antes de otra cosa es aclararme ¿Quién es esa chica?

─ ¡Me lastimas!

─ Dímelo o lo seguiré haciendo.

Dijo al tiempo de ejercer más fuerza, Kirishima intentaba alejarse pero ella se puso incluso sobre la mesa donde estaban los helados para poder alcanzarlo y así seguir ejerciéndole presión.

─ ¡Yo te pregunte primero!

─ ¡que me digas!

─ ¡No entiendo porque me exiges cosas raras, tú y yo no estamos saliendo!

Ella dejó de lastimarlo para mirarlo fijamente al rostro, se notaba que el estúpido acababa de herirla; Ashido solo marcó más su puchero, en un amago de intentar no llorar delante de este tarado.

─ ¡No tienes ningún derecho de profesarme amor y luego andar por ahí con otras chicas!

─ Mina, no comprendo lo que dices, yo soy un hombre soltero. Calmante, mira nos están mirado.

Efectivamente, todos a su alrededor los seguían observando fijamente. Al tiempo que el de dientes filosos tenía las manos en alto, como intentando calmar las cosas.

─ Eres un mentiroso…

Ella por fin lucia abatida y apunto de rendirse, cuando su acompañante lo notó, se le acercó.

─ Ella no es nada mío. Una cantante que conocimos en una discoteca, un día que salimos los chicos; Kaminari tiene una atracción por ella, le gusta mucho pero no sabía cómo acercase y ahora que ella trabajara en el gimnasio pues me acerqué para ayudarlo a conversar con ella. Eso fue todo.

La de cabello rosa solo le dedicó una mirada fija a esos ojos rojos que tan lindos le parecían, notando que el siempre sincero y amable Kirishima estaba diciéndole la verdad. Por eso, aliviada y contenta; sin poderlo contralar (o no querer hacerlo); se acercó a él, parándose de puntitas lo atrapó del cuello de la camisa para bajarlo a su altura y así sin más, dejarle un beso rápido, sencillo, frio por lo que ella había comido y torpe porque él no reaccionaba ni se novia; aun así sabia dulce y no solo producto del helado.

Ella se separó luego de unos segundos y se alejó con una enorme sonrisa, sobre todo al notar lo rojo que estaba su querido Kirishima.

─ Bien, ve a pagar y vayámonos de aquí.

Tras esto, Kirishima solo reaccionó como un robot para obedecer lo que acababa de decirle la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasó con Bakugo? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 38. Cuando regreses.


	39. Capitulo 38

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 38. Cuando regreses.

Una sonrisa tímida rodeada de pecas que la volvían adorable, sinceramente lo mejoraba todo el hecho de que tuviese un sonrojo hermoso, ese rostro delicado y bello, los rizos alborotados que siempre estaban ahí como para remarcar sus facciones; ese cuerpo eternamente tembloroso a su alrededor, como si inconscientemente reconociera su grandeza con solo pararse a su lado o con solo mirarlo. Ese temblor, esa desagradable forma de tartamudear cerca de él. El estúpido mocoso sangrando y viéndose indefenso e inútil luego de algunos de los castigos que le hizo. El maldito diciéndole mentiras y ocultándole cosas. Los incesantes "Bakugo-san". Los ojitos verdes brillando llenos de admiración cada que hacía algo digno de alabanzas. Los gemidos involuntarios cuando lo tuvo sometido, ese día a su merced. Su juramento de lealtad que solo fueron promesas vacías.

Era todo lo que cruzaba por la mente de Bakugo Katsuki cuando en sus recuerdos, de manera indeseada, aparecía constantemente ese hijo de puta;  
maldito Deku. Solo para atormentarlo con su imagen, ahora que no estaba. No sabía que era más jodido, si escucharlo alabar al bastardo de las mitades o no ver su malnacida presencia en ningún lado y lo peor de todo, ser dolorosamente consiente que no lo vería en un buen rato. Era estúpido estarse atormentando con eso, pero le era imposible. Desde que ese maldito pecoso llegó a su vida, todo había dado un giro que odiaba, por eso lo trataba así. El muy cabrón le alteraba los nervios, de más de una forma y por eso, enfadado porque alguien tan insignificante le hiciera sentir de aquella manera; terminaba con él golpeando o menospreciando al pobre chico.

Ahora, estaba de nuevo furioso porque la ausencia de ese estúpido le estuviera alterando a este nivel. No quería aceptarlo y jamás lo haría, pero lo cierto era que: le dolía mucho. Se sentía herido y mientras más lesionado se sentía, su ira empeoraba. Estaba como imbécil, intentando calmarse solamente que sacarse sangre a los nudillos era de nuevo la mejor forma que encontró para liberarse. Hoy estaba golpeando como todo un salvaje la pera de boxeo. No tardaba en venir Aizawa a tocarle los testículos para decirle que se fuera a correr lo suficiente como para terminar sin un pulmón. El pelinegro solía castigarlo cada que hacia esto que estaba haciendo, lo que de un tiempo para acá, pasaba muy a menudo.

Otra cosa que lo tenía furioso, era que todo era muy jodidamente raro.

Nadie le sacaría de la cabeza que en todo esto había gato encerrado. Le enfurecía que lo quisieran tratar como un ingenuo de mierda que no se daba cuenta de nada ¡Era un hombre muy inteligente, no debían menospreciarlo!

Todo esto era extraño de verdad y estaba analizando las probabilidades, él vio a Deku y All Might esa mañana, con las maletas listas, Aizawa lo mandó a tomar por culo para evitar que se pusiera a hurgar en todo el asunto. Si solo era algo personal ¿Por qué la actitud sospechosa de mierda? ¿Por qué demonios el hijo de puta de Deku no les dijo a sus amigos de porquería que se iría? La cara redonda del infierno, se le notaba sorprendida y dolida. El hijo de puta de las mitades tampoco parecía saber que carajos ocurría y él era el jefe inmediato del pecoso, era lógico suponer que a como era de responsable el inútil, iría corriendo a infórmale de cualquier falta o ausencia.

Algo no cuadraba por ningún jodido lado. Ellos estaban dando excusas de mierda para tapar el sol con un dedo. Le enojaba que realmente los demás de su alrededor no quisieran saber nada, o se conformaron con las palabras de Aizawa. Como si aunque tuvieran curiosidad, les diese igual y estuvieran dispuestos a conformarse con eso. Bola de inútiles extras.

No sabía cómo, pero lo que tenía claro era que intentaría descubrir las cosas por su cuenta. Porque cuando le insinuó sus intenciones a pelos de mierda, lo único que este le dijo fue: _¨Katsubro, realmente Midoriya se fue una temporada porque All Might se lo pidió; pues que mejor para el chico. El pobre sufrió mucho aquí y tal vez, otro aire le haga sentirse bien. Ya deja el tema por la paz, sino estas dispuesto a llevarte bien con él y tratarlo como el ser humano que es, entonces no lo busques amigo.¨ _

Katsuki volvió a gruñir. Kiritonto se sentía con todo el hijo de puta derecho de decirle esas mierdas o regañarlo cada que se daba cuenta de que había golpeado al inútil ese. Era una patada en los bajos que ese cabrón no dejase de joder. Por eso no lo quiso incluir en nada. Se irían mucho a la mierda, él descubriría donde demonios estaba Deku, e iría a buscarlo. Porque si no lo encontraba, el pecoso de mierda se las iba a pagar muy caro.

_/ Ya verás la que te espera cuando regreses, hijo de perra/_

**YYY**

¿Qué tal si Todoroki tiene un rencuentro? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 39. ¿Cómo has estado?


	40. Capitulo 39

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 39. ¿Cómo has estado?

Todoroki Shoto fue un hombre que por ansias de poder para derrocar a su padre, creció odiando al mundo que lo rodeaba. Su hermano mayor Natsu, igualmente fue reclutado a este lado tan cruel y duro que era ser un luchador profesional. Su hermano se salió de todo aquello, queriendo vivir su propia vida sin depender de aquel hombre. A quien siempre le había guardado rencor. Su madre también estuvo una temporada muy mal después de incluso haber atacado su hijo menor con agua hirviendo.

Endervor era por excelencia uno de los peores padres del mundo. Quebrando emocionalmente a su pobre familia por años. Shoto era demasiado joven como para comprender el peso de aquello que pasaba a su alrededor. Creció básicamente lleno de odio y con una motivación enfermiza de demostrar que era mejor que ese maldito viejo que tanto daño le causó por años a él y su familia.

Por ende, no pudo evitarlo y cometió muchos errores en su camino. Hirió a personas, se aisló del mundo, no se concentró en gozar las cosas buenas que le pasaban en la vida o lo que tenía solía despreciarlo. Su rencor lo estaba orillando en convertirse en aquello que tanto despreciaba.

Aceptó unirse con su padre dentro de su mismo círculo solamente porque quería remarcarle que lo usaría para mejorar tanto como le fuera posible. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo nada que tuviera que ver con ese viejo horrible que tanto mal le había hecho. No estaban en sus planes nada que no fuera derrotarlo, pero el destino le hizo una jugada maravillosa.

No salía estar acostumbrado a socializar aun así, por asares de la vida conoció a una de las más bellas casualidades que le habían ocurrido.

"_Fue ese día a la universidad donde estudiaba Natsu, a buscar su hermano; cuando la vio. Era una hermosa mujer morena que se notaba que era más joven que la mayoría de sus compañeros de universidad. A lo que Natsu, cuando notó la atenta mirada del heterocromático hacia la fémina, le explicó que ella era Yaoyorozu Momo quien aparte de una señorita con clase y una familia adinerada, también era una genio que hizo que le adelantaran unos años por eso era relativamente más joven que todos sus compañeros. Una mujer con una sonrisa amable que se acercó a saludar a ambos. Luciendo cautivadora. Ella igualmente pareció quedar encantada con el muchacho aunque se notaba que el Todoroki menor era más torpe socialmente hablando, ella era tan encantadora que era imposible no quedar prendado a su conversación, quien además se le notaba bastante inteligente y capaz. Una mujer que no solo era hermosa sino las cosas más geniales del mundo. _

─ _Espero verlos pronto de nuevo, Todoroki-san y Todoroki-kun. _

_Dijo la chica educadamente ese día a lo que de cabello bicolor solamente agitó su cabeza a modo de negación. _

─ _Puedes llamarme Shoto, está bien por mí. _

_Le dijo aquel día que significó tanto para ambos. Ella solo sonrió tan bellamente como solamente ella podía hacer. _

─ _Entonces tú puedes llamarme Momo, nos veremos luego, Shoto-kun. _

_Tras esto salió de ahí, con ambos algo en el pecho."_

**YYY**

Ahora en el presente, aun se odiaba por haberla perdido. Era la mujer de su vida, fueron pareja por mucho tiempo y la amaba muchísimo. De repente el rencor que siempre existió en él, comenzó a pasarle factura pues creyó que si hacia ese acto horripilante que realizó obtendría algo. Solo obtuvo una importante e inolvidable lección de vida.

Estaba en medio de una cafetería que él y Momo solían visitar cuando eran pareja, porque ella la adoraba debido a que estaba cerca del campus y siempre solía ir a comer o beber algo. Solo era su dolido corazón, sabía que no estaba cerca, ella se fue al extranjero. Era estúpido pensar que podría verla. Solamente quería 10 minutos para decirle que lo sentía y que la amaba con locura todavía. Se estaba esforzando por cambiar, por eso era más expresivo e intentaba mejorar como persona, con el único motivo que su amada dejara de odiarlo.

En eso la puerta del local fue abierta y el mundo se detuvo para Todoroki. Ahí, de pie, luciendo igual de perfecta y hermosa que de costumbre; estaba la mujer que era la dueña de sus delirios: Yaoyorozu Momo. Quien igualmente se quedó helada al verlo ahí, mirándola fijamente como si ninguno de los dos se lo pudiera creer.

Shoto alzó su mano en gesto torpe a modo de saludo, muy parecido a lo que hizo cuando se conocieron. A la mujer aquello le pareció tan adorable que no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Una parte de él seguía siendo el hombre que amaba con locura.

La mujer se acercó pero lo hizo con cuidado. Una vez estuvo sentada en la misma mesa que él, Shoto hizo una sonrisa que lucía tan sincera.

─ ¿Cómo has estado?

Fue la pregunta que hizo el bicolor porque tenía miedo de que perdiera la oportunidad que la azabache le estaba dando. Ella sonrió sutilmente en esa sonrisa que indicaba que decía una mentira.

─ He estado bien ¿y tú?

Él la miró fijamente.

─ Estaré mejor si me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que las cosas cambiaron, Momo.

La de coleta torció el gesto.

─No lo creo prudente….no quiero regresar aun contigo…

─ ¿Me darías la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, de nuevo desde cero?

Ella se sorprendió, realmente parecía que Shoto había cambiado para bien, no solía ser tan expresivo antes y verdaderamente era interesante. Tal vez, podrían hacerlo de nuevo, recuperar todo lo hermoso, lo sincero, lo que fue real. El amor que se tuvieron, solo que momentáneamente, no se sentía lista. Pero iniciar de cero no sonaba tan mal.

─ Está bien, iniciemos desde cero.

**YYY**

¿Qué tal le va a Deku? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 40. Levanta el ánimo.


	41. Capitulo 40

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 40. Levanta el ánimo.

Midoriya Izuku estaba en un punto de su vida donde todo le parecía irreal. Estaba en un lugar alejado dedicándose al 100, única y exclusivamente al boxeo. Se levantaba temprano, analizaba lo que le era enseñado, comía lo estrictamente indicado, practicaba todo el tiempo, se duchaba como era lo usual y dormía temprano.

Día tras día, sentía que perdía el tiempo.

Se sentía morir porque no mejoraba ni un poco y cada día pasado, sin un poco de avance para él significaba que no estaba cumpliendo con las expectativas que All Might y el mismo Aizawa-san habían puesto en él. Él no inició desde muy joven el entrenamiento, como Todoroki-kun; no era enérgico y decidido como Kirishima-san quien por esa actitud era que lograba mejorar con mucho ahínco. Mucho menos era un boxeador innato con una dedicación del 1000 por ciento como Bakugo-san.

No tenía que lo equiparara a ellos, ni siguiera su cuerpo era lo suficientemente bueno para resistir aquello. Diariamente terminaba hecho un desastre en su cama. Él veía a todos esos chicos entrenar y tener enfrentamientos, jamás terminaron en tan fatales condiciones como él. Lucia patético comparándose con ellos. No dejaba de presionarse, pues el pobre rubio que se dedicaba a entrenarlo tenía tanta fe en que mejoraría que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Izuku se sintió el desperdicio inútil que le había dicho tantas veces Bakugo-san que era. Se lo repetía tanto que posiblemente, el de cabello rubio cenizo tuviese la razón desde el principio.

Él era solo una piedra en el camino comparada con esa espalda musculosa que no hacia otra cosa que progresar a pasos agigantados, labrándose un camino en base de talento y trabajo duro. Uno que era de admirarse. Realmente Izuku seguía sin poder dejar de admirarlo, pese a todo. Por eso, inconscientemente estaba sobre exigiéndose sin la mitad de los resultados; porque él quería aprender las cosas buenas de Bakugo y aplicarlas, para poder superarse. Solo que simplemente le era tan imposible pues tenía demasiado en mente en este punto.

Por su parte el pobre Yagi Toshinori no estaba en mejores condiciones. Se encontraba dándose cuenta de lo mal instructor que era, pues no sabía cómo hacer que su pequeño alumno se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. De nada servía si el chico de la nada aprendía a hacer las cosas de cierta forma u otra, no era importante eso. Era que se esforzara para poder hacer aquello que amaba con todo su corazón. Mejorar para alcanzar la meta que adoraba, crecer solamente para poder cumplir sus sueños. Debía aprender a verlo como un viaje hacia una meta. La meta de ser quien siempre aspiró a ser. Poder dejar de ver todo tras bambalinas y finalmente ser parte de ello. Porque era el camino que eligió, que amaba y al que podía dedicarse si sabía aprovechar su potencial. Solo que el pobre chico quería demostrar algo o al mismo All Might o a sí mismo, por lo que no sentir ni el más mínimo progreso, definitivamente le un bajón emocional muy fuerte. Quería poder sentirse útil que la confianza que le fue depositada no era en vano. Solo que en el camino, estaba perdiendo de vista el hecho de que debería de sentirse satisfecho al final del día. Satisfecho y pleno sabiendo que el esfuerzo que hacia valía la pena y que poder estar en metido de lleno en esto ya era lo suficientemente maravilloso.

Quería poder hacer entrar en razón al joven Midoriya.

Por eso, él mayor tenía listo algo para que Izuku se sintiera mejor.

**YYY**

Izuku estaba entrenando como de costumbre, le dolía horrores su cadera ante los movimientos que debía ejecutar pues no era solamente lanzar puñetazos y ya, era muchísimo más complejo. Se estaba frustrando pues llevaba entrenando ese movimiento ya dos semanas y sentía que no progresaba. Su entrenador personal, el mismísimo All Might se percató de esto, por eso, creyó que era tiempo de poner en marcha su plan.

─ Joven Midoriya…

Le habló al menor pero ninguno de los dos dejó de entrenar al tiempo que conversaban.

─ Dígame Toshinori-san…

─ ¿Cómo fue que me logró enfrentar ese día?

Eso definitivamente agarró con la guardia baja al pecoso, la verdad era que ese día creyó firmemente que moriría ¿Cómo logró aquello? Pues se centró más en analizar la situación para poder salir ileso de aquel predicamento.

─ Ni yo mismo lo sé señor, yo solamente recuerdo que me esforcé muchísimo en concentrarme en cómo salir de todo eso; analice las cosas para poder idear un plan. Solo eso.

─ Usted no se fijó en como realizaba la técnica de boxeo ¿o sí?

─ Pues la verdad no tanto…

─ Cuando usted logró salir airoso de la situación ¿no se sintió mejor?

Izuku asintió enérgico de nuevo.

─ ¡Ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, la adrenalina y posteriormente haber logrado realizar mi plan fue…indescriptible!

El mayor sonrió al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor para que el chico quien ya se notaba menos estresado se diese cuenta: cuando estaba de buen humor, podía realizar sin tantas complicaciones los movimientos.

─ ¿Ya notó, Joven Midoriya que está realizando el movimiento de caderas por fin adecuadamente?

Cuando Izuku se percató de ello se sintió morir ¡Llevaba dos semanas matándose en eso y ahora lo lograba sin darse cuenta!

─ Cuando usted se centra más en gozar el momento o visualizar algo que no sea sobre usted cumpliendo unas metas auto impuestas muy extrañas, usted saca lo mejor de usted. No lo elegí por casualidad, Joven Midoriya. Si usted ama el box, tanto como para querer dedicarse a ello, entonces aprenda a gozar esta oportunidad y ya vera que las cosas le resultan mejores.

Entonces Midoriya Izuku comenzó a llorar pues sentía como el peso en sus hombros era retirado en ese momento. Yagi solo lo observó en silencio al tiempo que estaba enternecido por su adorable alumno quien parecía listo para crecer.

Estaba impaciente por ver en que se convertiría.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara luego de 11 meses de ausencia de Izuku? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 41. ¿Será una amenaza?


	42. Capitulo 41

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 41. ¿Será una amenaza?

Bakugo Katsuki siguió buscando información en la oficina de All Might e igualmente estuvo buscando en la de Aizawa durante semanas, incluso se percató de que Aizawa se comunicaba esporádicamente con Toshinori; pero lo hacía llamándole a su teléfono celular; nunca a un teléfono fijo. Eran un par de viejos astutos. Nada de información se les escapó. No esperaba menos del maldito ese de cabello negro. Se podría ver perezoso pero era casi igual de perfeccionista que Katsuki. Por lo que era obvio que el muy maldito cuidara sus pasos, además el perro conocía tan bien a Bakugo que era consciente de que no estaría tranquilo con el tema y no dejaría por la paz. Por lo cual, era casi seguro de que tomó sus precauciones.

El rubio cenizo se sintió como un estúpido novato cuando no logró obtener nada ¡él era bueno en lo que hacía! Sino hacia algo al 100 entonces no valía la pena ni intentar hacerlo ¡Uno debía esforzarse al máximo siempre, dando lo mejor y él era el mejor! Por ende, estaba realmente furioso con toda esa situación de mierda. Aunque intentó y se ocurrieron muchísimos planes, ninguno funcionó; sin mencionar que las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles con ayuda y el estúpido del pelos de mierda, quien resultó ser una jodida maldita rata traidora y rastrera; se lo dejó en claro desde el inicio que no le ayudaría. Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero definitivamente hubiera sido muy feliz si ese jodido imbécil de dientes puntiagudos lo apoyase y no le estuviese tocando las pelotas.

Quien por cierto, de un tiempo para acá estaba muy acaramelado y tarado alrededor de la chica de cabello rosa. Se notaba que ella había cedido con él en algún sentido, porque si bien ella era menos empalagosa; sí que se comportaba como una novia alrededor de él. Todos notaron aquello, pero el único que los vio besándose en los vestidores fue Bakugo y dios, que jodido beso tan intenso parecía que se querían arrancar las bocas. Tal vez Kaminari no había notado nada con respecto a Kirishima; porque igualmente estaba todo estúpido, pues su de por si inútil cerebro, parecía hacer corto circuito más seguido desde que comenzó una por de más cercana y extravagante amistad con la rockera flacucha. Aunque el novio ojeroso de mierda de la mujer estuviera en el mismo edificio, eso no quitaba ni un poco la sensación de que la chica luciera _radiante_, cerca del estúpido rubio ese. Por lo demás, el bastardo de las mitades de nuevo era visto a los alrededores como el sin sentido común que era, con la chica esa pelinegra con la que siempre era visto antes. La mujer que se la vivía a su alrededor diciendo "Shoto" para TODO. Lucían menos directos o cercanos a como lo eran antes pero de todas formas, por sus poros se exudaba el cariño que se tenían. Para Bakugo toda la situación le resultaba vomitiva. Él único que parecía cada vez más herido y demacrado era Shota. Era más que evidente su agonía lenta para cualquiera que realmente fuese observador. Mientras que el tarado de Mic parecía cada vez más feliz y radiante, se le notaba preocupado por su mejor amigo; sin embargo, no podía evitar exudar alegría. Katsuki estaba hasta los cojones de todas esas tonterías innecesarias.

Para el rubio cenizo explosivo nada de lo que había estado ocurriendo le era tan importante como saber cómo demonios ir por Deku para obligarlo a volver, por los medios que fuesen necesarios.

Hasta que un día Aizawa los citó de la nada para una reunión urgente a todos, Bakugo estaba bastante fastidiado no estaba para nada de humor de estar ahí pero se notaba que la cosa era seria por la mirada de este. Aun se escuchaban los bullicios de todos los extras ahí presentes. Por lo que el azabache terminó agarrándose su nuca con pesadez.

─ Guarden silencio.

Fue la orden si bien no lo suficientemente firme, sí que lo fue la mirada de odio que dejó petrificado a más de uno. Ante el silencio, el jefe de los presentes decidió continuar.

─Bien, actualmente estamos esperando la llegada de un nuevo boxeador a nuestras filas.

Tras esta para nada delicada noticia lanzada como agua fría, todos explotaron ante la noticia gritando cosas raras e inteligibles entre sí; a lo que de nuevo hicieron enojar a Shota quien volvió a mirarlos amenazante. Aunque aún se escuchaban murmullos bajos, el aun jefe decidió continuar.

─ El chico no tiene mucho boxeando, incluso menos de un año y será traído aquí con All Might. Quien no tarda en llegar, están arreglando unas cosas para pasar desapercibidos y venir hasta acá.

Las exclamaciones y gritos de sorpresa, dudas, comentarios; de todo fue dicho de nuevo ante esa afirmación pero en ese preciso instante para Katsuki una única una cosa rondaba en su mente: Deku.

Deku volvería con All Might y al parecer, el muy cabrón se fue con el mayor para ayudarlo a entrenar o algo que ver con el nuevo boxeador ese, quien ahora que se ponía a pensar en ese tipejo ¿Sería una amenaza? ¿Qué tipo de amenaza? ¿Deku y ese maldito estarían relacionados? Si, si ¿en qué sentido? Bakugo no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a gruñir fuertemente, quien quiera que fuera aquel sujeto, no permitiría que estorbara en sus planes, ni en su camino. Si lo intentaba, lo aplastaría.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 42. Cambios irritantes


	43. Captitulo 42

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 42. Cambios irritantes

En eso, ante las sospechas e intrigas de los demás ahí presentes; todos se quedaron en un ambiente tenso.

Parecía que únicamente Aizawa lucia tranquilo pues los demás jefes o personal lucían sin conciencia de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El bullicio del ambiente se estaba volviendo vomitivo para cualquiera que se estuviera ahí, en eso se escuchó el chirriante sonido de la puerta detrás de Aizawa siendo abierta dejando ver a All Might con su típica enorme sonrisa.

─ Hola jóvenes es un gusto volver a verlos.

Saludó y el lugar se llenó de gritos de júbilo ante su regreso, quienes estaban expectantes y emocionados ante su llegada. Llenando en aire con gritos entre saludos, preguntas y demás cosas que hicieron enfadar a Aizawa.

─ No dejes que el ambiente se ponga así antes de que digas las cosas que quieras que se digan. Harás que se desvíen de lo importante.

Regañó el pelinegro que en esos momentos se sentía como si el estrés estuviera pasándole factura al tiempo que se sobaba su cuello de manera fastidiada.

─ ¡Lo siento! Aizawa tiene razón muchachos, deberían de concentrarse en lo que hoy se dirá pero primero que todo, quiero que alguien se una a nuestras filas. Ya puedes pasar, joven.

Con esto, llamó hacia la puerta detrás de ellos, que nunca fue cerrada pero que ocultaba a alguien quien dio pasos lentos para posarse al lado de All Might. Se le notaba nervioso y en una primera instancia nadie lo terminó de reconocer a todos se les hacía familiar, mas sin en cambio nadie podía terminar de procesar de quien se trataba.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces Deku?!

Bakugo Katsuki sintió su cuerpo helarse cuando ahí a lado de All Might estaba el mismo inútil que le había estado causando todos esos dolores de cabeza, sus pensamientos, sus furias, las cosas inexplicables que sentía; todo eso hizo eco en su corazón y en sus ojos cuando lo miró ahí de nuevo de pie, pareciendo parte de una de esas alucinaciones que solía tener a menudo. Lucia tan diferente en más de un sentido que era casi irreal la situación.

Cuando él hizo aquel grito, varios de los presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles en el cuerpo ¡No podían terminar de creer! Ese de ahí no podía ser Izuku.

Ochako quien parecía de las más afectadas, que se quiso acercar llorando hasta su amigo; solamente que sus pies no avanzaban. Solo emitió un lastimero grito más parecido a un sollozo que otra cosa, que logró que más de uno mirarla atentamente.

─ ¡¿Izuku-kun?!

Él la miró con pena contenida en la mirada. Lucia culpable por haberle causado tantas dolencias.

─ Hola Ochako-chan.

Con esto, para todos fue una sorpresa que aquel muchacho que tenía el cabello ligeramente más arreglado en una coleta, su cuerpo escuálido había quedado en el pasado y si bien no era ni de lejos tan musculoso como más de la mitad de los ahí presentes, sí que ya no era para nada flacucho; fuese el mismo pecoso de siempre. Se veía definitivamente con un aire menos adorable, más imponente y respetable. Por fin lucía un poco más como el adulto joven de 23 años que era. Aunque sus hermosos ojos jades y pecas seguían ahí, haciéndolo ver más Midoriya.

Mientras para varios ese cambio era mucho de ambirar aunque fuese confuso, Bakugo quería ir a matarlo por atreverse a lucir de aquella manera.

─ ¡¿Por qué mierda no has respondido a mi pregunta, cabrón?! ¡¿Te atreves a ignorarme?!

Entonces el pecoso quien de hecho no había reparado en su presencia en todo el rato le dedicó una mirada de reproche, sin bajar la suya en ningún momento. Eso sin duda descocó a más de uno de los presentes y a Bakugo en particular aquello se sintió como una patada en los testículos.

_/ ¡¿Cómo osaba ese hijo de puta a verme así?!/_

─ Bakugo-san, si es capaz de esperar le aseguro que todas sus dudas serán resultas a la brevedad.

Ese semblante no intimidado, aquel físico luciendo menos inepto, los huevos para responderle a Bakugo de aquella forma sin tartamudear, esa mirada más confiada, ese aire de superioridad; como si no fuera a dejarse gobernar por aquellos ojos cenizos nunca más. Todos esos eran cambios irritantes que definitivamente, no anunciaban nada bueno para Bakugo Katsuki, podían sentirlo todos en aquel momento.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 43. Finalmente volví.


	44. Capitulo 43

Hola mis amados lectores, si no comentas, vota.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Capítulo 43. Finalmente volví.

Para Izuku el viaje de regreso fue toda una proeza. Realmente estaba bastante más estresado con el asunto mentalmente de lo que esperaba; necesitaba entrenar como cualquier boxeador desenvolviéndose entre demás boxeadores para poder pulirse, su entrenamiento especial definitivamente surtió efectos. Midoriya no se cansaba de hacer ejercicio para poder tener el físico y fuerza idóneos para realizar las tareas que necesitaba. Si buscaba alcanzar los ideales que se había establecido a lo largo de los años, debería no dejar de mejorar para poder superarse diariamente.

Lo primero que se prometió a sí mismo, fue no ser un costal de box para cierto rubio cenizo; al cual realmente de una manera extraña y hasta un tanto enferma, extrañó demasiado. Adoraba tanto verlo entrenar que ciertamente entrenar sin su presencia cerca fue algo difícil de sobre llevar. All Might en más de una ocasión quiso indagar que era aquello a lo que su alumno lo tenía tan ensimismado pero no lo consiguió del todo; bastó con decirle que extrañaba a todos en casa para que el mayor no hiciese tantas preguntas y ciertamente extrañó a todos en casa, pero no pudo evitar que en el que más pensó fue en Bakugo. Ese boxeador de toscos modos que le ponía nervioso en más de un sentido. Prefería no recordar lo que ocurrió _ese_ día en específico aunque no pudo simplemente borrarlo de su mente así como así, de verdad recordar con detalles lo que pasó le ponía la piel de gallina. Era un enfermo y se sentía un asqueroso pero en más de una ocasión, estuvo tentado a tocarse recordado eso.

Por eso, iba a concentrarse en ser el boxeador en el que anhelaba convertirse más en pensar en esas sensaciones extrañas que lo envolvían a él y al rubio cenizo. No le permitiría ni lastimarlo, ni jugar con su mente de ese modo; no de nuevo. Ese hombre demasiadas atribuciones se había tomado para con él durante su tiempo siendo su asistente leal y devoto como para permitirle que ahora, que estaban en igualdad de condiciones – o sea siendo ambos boxeadores- le faltase al respeto. Midoriya ya no era un debilucho y su querido All Might puso mucho de sí para entrenarlo, como para dejarse aplastar a la primera de cambio.

De todos modos, cuando ambos entraron al edificio con mucha cautela de no ser vistos, usando capuchas, y demás cosas para no ser reconocidos; Izuku se sintió desfallecer, se fue poco menos de un año y aun así, sentía que se fue como diez años. Todo parecía tan irreal, como que no estaba pasando o no estaba pasándole a él. Aizawa ya había hablado con ambos por teléfono, por horas para poder acordar todo lo que necesitaran para su regreso, sin mencionar que el pelinegro quería una demostración de lo que Midoriya había logrado en ese tiempo. Finalmente, Aizawa igualmente había mencionado que sí él mismo notaba un real progreso en Midoriya; él se encargaría de organizar el comunicado de prensa para declararlo oficialmente el sucesor de All Might.

El pecoso sentía ya la presión del peso de lo que conllevaba el haber sido el sucesor de alguien como lo era Toshinori-san. Todo se sentía aun tan irreal. Por eso, iba con la convicción de cumplir con su papel como sucesor de buena manera, demostrando que no era una casualidad que fuese elegido. Dándole a All Might la satisfacción de hacerle sentir que había elegido bien.

Por eso, escuchó unas palabras motivacionales de su mayor cuando por fin este paso para saludarlo y dejarlo escondido detrás de las puertas. Cuando fue momento de su entrada, se esperaba que Bakugo se pusiera de aquella manera, pero no lo que le hizo sentir encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mirada tan intensa que calaba en lo más profundo del alma, tampoco la culpa que sintió viendo a su amiga castaña al borde de las lágrimas por el obvio tren de emociones que le hizo vivir primero yéndose sin avisarle ni poder responderle adecuadamente sus llamadas y mensajes, para posteriormente aparecer ahí, en medio del lugar sin dar una advertencia. Cuando Bakugo le gritó, no pudo evitar enojarse pues no estaba dando tiempo a nadie de asimilar las cosas y ya estaba exigiendo cosas como SI tuviera algún tipo de derecho sobre de él. Por eso, le desafió con la mirada y se atrevió a responderle. Ante el asombro de todos y el suyo propio, le hizo frente sin tenerle miedo. Lleno de una determinación inmensa.

Midoriya supo que algo acababa de explotar dentro de Bakugo cuando este le miró lo más envenenado posible, para comenzar a acercarse a donde estaba, importándole poco a o nada el tumulto de gente que estaban ahí reunidos.

**YYY**

¿Qué pasara? Lo comenzaremos a saber en el próximo capítulo 44. ¿Tú, el boxeador?


End file.
